Dragonball Ace Shippūden
by SwordMaster1331
Summary: This is the story of Ace. He was abused and neglected by his family. He runs away and finds a mysterious guy who makes him a saiyan! He also meets friends along the way. Now enemies come and his family wants him back! Find out what happens! (Fem. Goku, vegeta, and broly, so if you don't like it then don't read then!)
1. Chapter 1 - Ace's life til now!

Hey guys hows it g-

Ace- WOOOHOOO finally!

Whats up with you?

Ace- Finally i don't look like goku or luffy!

Ugh… just read this then *Hands Ace the note*

Ace- What's this?

Oh just your background info… hey everybody skip this if you don't want to know but it would be very beneficial for you guys to read it! oh and by the way this is a naruto and dbz crossover! Oh yeah and there will be a female goku, vegeta, and broly so if you dont like it then get the f*ck out!

—

 **Name- Ace Ishiyama**

 **Race- Human at first but then changed to full blooded Saiyan**

 **Birthday- June 2**

 **Appearance- looks like Vegito** (Ace: WAIT I LOOK LIKE VEGITO NOW! WHAT THE F*CK!) **but has blonde hair. Has the same clothes as Vegito but the blue is replaced with red and the orange is replaced with blue. He doesn't have gloves but wears armbands that are blue and the belt is blue. The shoes are the same as Vegito's.**

 **Relationships-**

 **Gokina ( )- wife**

 **Vegita- ( )- wife**

 **Bulma- Wife**

 **Possibilites for Relationships (Vote for them)**

 **Launch**

 **Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze**

—

Ace- hmm…. i don't know what to think about this

just shut up… ok guys first chapter is going to have a bunch of scene changes but after that it will be the main plot

Ace- just start it!

 **—**

 **Chapter 1- Ace's Life til now!**

 **—**

 **Age 6**

'ENOUGH IM TIRED OF THIS! IM LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK!'

Just recently he has been told that he shouldn't have been born and that he was a waste of space and was only good for being a slave from his brother and sisters, whose names are Naruto, Naruko, and Mito, and when he asked his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, about that he was grounded and told to leave them alone. His whole life he was a slave to them.

He even got _raped_ from the women of the house.

He was a punching bag for everyone as well. His anger rose and he just wanted to have a real family. That night he packed up his belongings and stole some scrolls on chakra control and the Shadow Clone scroll and the Rasengan scroll and left. He set fire to the Hokage office as a distraction and it worked and he was home free.

 **Age 10**

"Alright one more time… RASENGAN!"

The boulder, he was using the attack on, blew up to small pieces

"YES!"

Just now he has mastered the Rasengan and a month ago he mastered the Shadow Clone technique. During the past 4 years he had escaped the Hell hole known as The Hidden Leaf Village, he has had the best time. He had learned to survive in the wilderness. Ace has been training in Martial Arts/Taijutsu and is now high jonin in that. His chakra control is now High Jonin as well. He hasn't been able to do other skills, but he thinks he doesn't want to learn them.

—

 **Age 11**

"Huh a tail?"

A couple of hours ago, Ace found a dead man in a space pop. He wanted to help the guy but before he could help, the man put a hand onto of his head and transfer information on attacks and his memories. The Strange man also removed his Uzumaki-Namikaze blood and replaced it with Saiyan blood (Which he knew because of the memories).

Which he was _extremely_ grateful to be finally unattached to that damn family.

His hair had black stripes in them and his power grew immensely **(Right now power is Raditz's level right now… makes since because saiyans might have been as strong as Raditz)** Before he died he said one thing 'Avenge our race son' and then he died. Ace made a grave for the man, whom was known as Rutaba Ishiyama, and paid his respects.

Ace knew one thing… he would avenge his new Father as Ace Ishiyama!

—

 **Age 14**

"SPIRAL..DESTRUCTION..WAVE!"

A green blast then hit a giant rock mountain and destroyed it… thankfully he was in the wasteland where no-one lived.

2 years ago Ace completed his ki training and he found out a couple things.

1 was that ki and chakra were not the same thing so if ki was totally out he could use his chakra, even though it is not as powerful. He also figured out he had all the elements.

2- His old 'family' was trying to find him, which he was totally angry over.

3- Do not look at the full moon with a tail, when he found this out after his transformation he made a note to go to bed early, but he got control over the great ape transformation when he was in wastelands. Ace can now fly, sense ki, and use energy attacks

"Dang that is Overkill!"

Ace made the spiral destruction wave by combining the Rasengan with the Kamehameha. The chakra Rasengan combined with the Ki blast Kamehameha wave made a combined green wave which was more powerful then the Super Kamehameha. Now this depletes Chakra and Ki but since it is used by both it wastes less energy then the kamehameha and rasengan and it takes less time to charge up. Ace could use it one handed like the Rasengan, but it wouldn't make a difference

"I think i can use this move a lot"

Now gaining the Kamehameha wave was tricky to say the least. Ace had found the Turtle Hermit and asked to learn the dang move, but was no luck since he was training a girl and a boy and didn't want to train anybody else. Ace was sad but understood and was about to leave when this girl challenged him to a fight. Sadly to say she was outmatched and the fight was severely one sided. The Turtle Hermit, who was watching at the time, changed his mind and taught him the wave. It took a couple of days to master, which shocked the Hermit, who was now known as Master Roshi.

It wasn't very helpful that the girl, known as Gokina, kept coming to see him and delaying his training. You see when he was eating he overheard a woman called Launch teach Gokina a lot of things about girls and relationships and emotions.

Ace definitely stayed out of those conversations.

He became best friends with Krillin and talked to him about training sometimes

"Alright now that I have finished making the ultimate move for myself… its time to train for the tournament using this weighted clothing!"

After completing his training he left and traveled to a lot of places, much to the sadness of Gokina, but promised to see them at the 23 worlds martial arts tournament. That was two years ago. Later in his travels, he had an excellent idea. What if Chakra combined with Ki? But he knew one thing it would be powerful and thats how he made the blast.

—

 **Age 18 - Now**

Its been 4 years since he created the Spiral Destruction Wave and he has only grown stronger. His 'family' knew he was going to be at the tournament and came. Luckily Ace had a hoodie and a mask and is currently using it to cover his face and hair. Now Ace is signing up. He signed up with the name Ishiyama

"Ishiyama Ace? Is that you?"

Ace turned around to see Master Roshi and Launch (You know what they look like!)

"Master! Launch! How are you two doing?" Ace asked

"Im good. My you sure have grown!" Launch said while having a light blush on her face

"He He yeah i know" Ace rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Im doing good as well! Is Gokina with you?" Asked the Turtle Hermit

"No why?"

"Its just she wanted to search for you a while back"

"Ok well ill see her when she gets here" Ace said

After a few minutes of waiting a girl with blue hair shows up and apparently Master Roshi and Launch knew her. He ignored them, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. turning around he came face to face with the blushing blue haired girl (You know what she looks like so no explanation!)

"H-hello im Bulma"

"Ace Ishiyama, nice to meet you" Ace smiled

There wasn't anything said after that. After a few minutes Ace got bored and left for the preliminaries. If he stayed he would have seen the reunion.

"Hey guys!" A girlish voice said behind the rest of them

Bulma, Roshi, and Launch turned around to come face to face with a black haired woman.

The women was tall, about a head over Bulma. She had spike black hair that went everywhere. She was wearing a turtle hermit gi. She had a perfect hourglass figure and had a body that some women would be jealous over.

"What?" "No way" "Gokina!" screamed Roshi, Launch, and Bulma

To say she had grown is an understatement. She had grown from this little girl to a beautiful woman.

"What? Of course its me!" Gokina smiled "Who else has hair like this?"

Before anything else could be said, more people came.

They were Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiotzu. After some moments of catching up. Gokina asked a question thats has been on her mind since she got here.

"Hey guys. Wheres Ace?" questioned Gokina

Some of them like Tien, Yamcha, and Chiotzu didn't know who the guy was. Some people, Master Roshi and Launch, were about to tell her. While Krillin and Bulma had a knowing look.

"Why are you asking? You in love with him or something?" Krillin teased

"W-What n-n-no!" Gokina's face was a deep shade of red.

Everyone laughed

"Ace is already at the area for the preliminaries" Master Roshi said

They all decided to head to the preliminaries and find their friend

Ace walked into the preliminary area and what does he see? Piccolo… freaking Piccolo…. Granted he knew he was stronger then the guy because he has been training. But Ace was wondering why would he be here? Then he put two and two together since Gokina beat Piccolo. He was going to kill her. Makes since really.

"So…." Ace begun

"What do you want human?" The villain said

"Seriously? just trying to make conversation Piccolo" Ace growled

"Hmm? your smarter than you look" Piccolo mumbled

"And stronger too. Stronger than you" Ace smirked

"Thats a pretty good bluff there, trash" Piccolo smirked

"Lets save it for the tournament shall we?" Ace said

Ace then turned around and left. He then saw Krillin, Gokina, and some new faces. took his mask down a little

"Well, Well, Well, Look what the cat dragged in"

To say that Gokina's face got brighter is an understatement

"Ace!"

Krillins was also happy to see Ace

"Nice to see you Ace! How have you been?" Krillin asked

"Ive been good" Ace smiled "Ive been training a lot"

"Oh yeah this is Yamcha, Tien, and Chiotzu" Krill introduced

"Sup" "Hello" "Hiya" Yamcha,Tien, and Chiotzu said

"Hi" Ace said

"Hey Gokina" said a voice

They turned around to see a guy that was the same age as Gokina say hi

"Who are you?" Gokina asked

The man looked confused until she looked to see Gokina turn around to see her chatting away with her friends. He, however, didn't miss the loving and longing look she gave to the blonde haired guy. Now he was pissed and walked away.

-Time-skip after the preliminaries-

 **(Note: Ace and Naruto's match will replace Tiens and Toa's match in the tournament because they were both defeated)**

—

Match 1-

Ace Ishiyama vs Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

Match 2-

Stranger vs Son Gokina

Match 3-

Krillin vs Demon Junior

Match 4-

Yamcha vs Shen

—

The matches were pretty fair. Ace was excited to beat his brother. It seems that Naruto was looking at him strangely

"Lets start with match number 1! He comes from the hidden leaf village! The son of the Hokage! His name is Naruto!" The announcer announced "Lets see his opponent! He blew through the preliminaries with not even breaking a sweat! He was a student of Master Roshi! Say hello to Ace Ishiyama!"

4 peoples eyes widened and the rest of the crowd cheered

The two walked out and were standing away from each other and gave each other a stare down. Ace with a focused, almost angry look. Naruto's a sad look.

"Now let the match! BEGIN!" The announcer said

The continued the stare down. neither speaking, until…

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Asked Naruto

"Because i want to wear a mask" replied Ace

There was silence for a second

"Take the mask off" Naruto requested

"as you wish" Ace said

Ace takes off his mask and hoodie revealing his face. Some People, his 'former family', gasped and all the women, even his former sisters and mother, blushed deeply

"Big bro" Naruto shakily asked "Is it really you?"

"Im not your brother" Ace calmly said

"Bro. Im sorry" Naruto said

"I don't care" Ace growled "I want nothing to do with you, your damn family, or that hell hole of a village. So leave me alone."

we

"No way" Naruto exclaimed "You're coming home even if I have to drag you back to the village!"

Most people were getting confused. Those people are his friends and the audience

"You can try" Ace deadpanned

 **(Note: this will be a short match)**

Naruto ran at Ace with a Rasengan in his hands. Ace ran towards him a Rasengan in his hand. Multiple eyes widened at that. Ace then disappeared.

"Rasengan!" Ace exclaimed

He was above Naruto and crushing him into the ground. Smoke flew everywhere. Blinding the audience to what happened. When the smoke cleared they saw Naruto on the ground unconscious and Ace standing over him. He turned around and walked away. The paramedics took Naruto off the stage so he can rest.

"OK that was interesting and short!" The announcer announced

*Time-skip after round 2* **(Look! If you seen dragonball then watch that and imagine goku as a girl and chi-chi as a guy! Im not writing that fight)**

"Alright I won… So who are you? and what promise did I break?" asked Gokina

"Im the OX kings son, Chi and you promised to marry me" The man named Chi said

Gokina blushed and sputtered. She knew what that was because Launch and Bulma taught her. After a few minutes she calmed down. She looked at Ace and replied to chi. Ace raised an eyebrow. Why would she be looking at him?

"Im sorry, but I can't marry you Chi" replied Gokina

"Why is that?" Chi asked angrily

"Because I'm in love with someone else" Gokina replied

Krillin and the gang had a knowing look, Ace was confused, and the crowd was enjoying the drama. with that Gokina walked off. Chi was heartbroken and angry and just walked away.

"After that note we will take a short intermission!" The announcer said

Before the gang could meet up together, Gokina grabbed Ace's hand and ran away to talk in private. Everyone laughed at the black haired girl.

~With Gokina and Ace~

After dragging Ace somewhere private, it seemed Gokina wanted to talk but didn't know what or how to say what she wanted to say.

"Gokina, whats going on? Why did you drag me here?" Ace asked

She still looked like she was still having a little trouble. Ace had enough waiting, he just wasn't the waiting guy, and started to walk away. After he took a few steps, someone grabbed his hand and when Ace turned around, he saw Gokina. She mumbled something, but Ace couldn't hear her.

"Im sorry, I couldn't hear you" Ace said

It looked like she gathered up the courage to say something

"WILL YOU M-" Gokina began

"ACE!"

Ace turned his head to see his former family. He narrowed his eyes

"What do you people want"

—

Ace - woah… lots of drama

I KNOW RIGHT?! WHAT DO YOU THINK

Ace - you created me so you should know what i think

do the desclaimer

Ace - anyways guys make sure to review and vote on the other girls… if you dont vote then it will just be those girls! Ace doesnt own naruto or dragonball z! make sure to like and follow this story!

See ya guys!


	2. Chapter 2 - Gokina vs Ace!

WELCOME BACK!?

Ace - um hi?

Anyway on to the next chapter!

Ace - aren't you forgetting something?

What?

Ace - the poll? and the responses for the reviews?

Oh yeah! guys the poll is over… i decided that nobody else will be added!

Ace - ok then?

 ** _—_**

 ** _Pensuka_**

 ** _Ace - I already made some popcorn!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _CreedRazerReaper_**

 ** _Ace - I know it would be weird but hey Swordmaster1331 wanted to be original and have a Female version of them. I don't know if there is fan-art sorry_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Mystic 6 tailed Naruto_**

 ** _Ace - Thanks! We will definitely continue. I agree, there are so many neglected fic's that are left undone. Yeah lets try to break from that line!_**

 ** _—_**

Oh wait DISCLAIMER!

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z!

Get your popcorn ready! And…START!

—

Chapter 2 - The tournament continues! Gokina vs Ace!

—

"What do you people want?"

There was a silence. Loads of silence. Not everyone was there by the way. Naruto was still in the hospital. Minato decided to be the one to be courageous and speak up

"C-Can we talk in private Ace?" Minato asked

"What do you think?" Asked an irritated Ace

"Um y-yeah?" Kushina asked

"No, That answer would be no" Ace stated

Out of nowhere, a voice boomed

"The next match starts in one minute!" The announcer announced (XD)

Ace then took Gokina's hand and shunshined away. Leaving a stunned, questioning, and sad family. How did he know the shunshin?

 ***Time-skip after the next two matches*** (Hey! You know what happens in those fights! Don't give me that look! Go search it on google then if you didn't see it!)

"Now that those interesting fights are out of the way! We have the next match! A student of Master Roshi! A beautiful girl who broke a guys heart! Son Gokina!" The announcer stated "Lets see her opponent! He beat his now known brother in the first match easily and is the man of girls dreams! Ishiyama Ace!"

The two opponents came out. The suspense was high!

"Let the match…BEGIN!" The announcer yelled out

There was silence

"Ace after this match I got something to tell you!" Gokina yelled

Everyone, yes even the audience, had a knowing look

"Ok!" smirked Ace

They each got into they're fighting poses. Before Gokina could react, Ace vanished in a burst of speed and tripped her.

Gokina regained her balance and punched Ace in the face. Ace jumped and gained some distance. Gokina rushed him but she was stopped by the intense KI and out of nowhere was blasted away by a KI blast coming from Ace. She regained her balance and looked at Ace, she spoke after regaining her breath a bit.

"Wow you're really good Ace" Gokina painted out

"Hehe… thanks! I've been training a lot! But watch this!" Ace replied

Ace did a cross hand sign. Four peoples eyes widened and one more (Naruto is watching on tv. Sorry Naruto fans!)

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Ace screamed

Four clones popped out of thin air. Everybody's eyes also widened, even Gokina was stunned.

"Ok now go guys!" Ace told his clones

One of the clones flashed in front of Gokina and kicked her to the clones. Two clones kicked her up in the air. Another clone kicked her even higher! Ace then came out of nowhere and kicked her down to the ground while shouting

"Dragon MIRAGE!" Ace shouted

Gokina hit the ground but after a few seconds got up. Gokina was panting and her clothes were a bit ripped.

"I can't believe I have to use this but take a Kamehameha! Super style!" Gokina yelled

She cupped her hands and a blue light came out of nowhere

" . .Ha!" She yelled

She sent the blue blast towards Ace

"Hehe lets try out my new move!" Shouted Ace

He formed a Resengan and cupped his hands like the kamehameha and added KI. The blast turned green!

"SPIRAL DESTRUCTION WAVE!" shouted Ace

The green spiral green kamehameha wave cut through the Super Kamehameha wave easily and hit Gokina!

"ARGH!" shouted Gokina

She knocked unconscious and was then knocked out of the ring!

"Oh my gosh! In an epic conclusion Ace overpowered Gokina and blasted her out of bounds" The announcer shouted

"Krillin senzu bean!" shouted Ace

"senzu bean?" asked Krillin

"Senzu bean" said Ace

"SENZU BEAN!" shouted Krillin while throwing it to Ace

 **(If anyone guesses where thats from… you are awesome)**

Ace walked up and gave it to Gokina. She opened her eyes and got up on the stage.

"Good fight" Ace told her

"Yeah…" commented a blushing Gokina

after a few minutes

"WILL YOU MARRY ME ACE!" shouted a blushing Gokina

There were a lot of reactions. Ace's 'former' family glared at her. The audience gasped in shock. Her friends had a knowing look. Chi, who was still here, glared at Ace.

"uh… yeah, sure! ill marry you!" said a blushing Ace

Gokina's face was bright red and looked like she had the best day ever. Other reactions were still the same

"I don't believe it! Ladies and Gentlemen! I've heard about people coming together but never like this

lets give these two lovebirds a hand!" shouted the announcer

The audience clapped, except Chi and Ace's 'former' family. Even Ace and Gokina's friends clapped.

Ace and Gokina left the stage hand in hand

 ***Time-skip after Piccolo vs Hero*** (Thats right! You better not question me! Oh geez… WAIT DON'T THROW THAT CHAIR! HEY! D-…OW!)

"Tomorrow is when the last match will be held! goodbye everybody" and with that the announcer left offstage

The Uzumaki-Namikaze family tried to find Ace but there was no luck because everybody was in Ace's hotel room. It turns out Ace got the biggest room. Like a honeymoon suite but not. During the time they were all there, they questioned Ace on who those people were at the tournament that were apparently his family. He told them his whole story, his life, everything. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. They wanted to go up to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family and yell at them. Ace told them to let it go and so they did.

After a while everyone left, except for Gokina because they were now engaged **(Note - we cant have the saiyan saga without gohan so they need to be married first!)**

*Next Day*

Ace woke up to the evilest of all things, SUNLIGHT! Anyway, he woke with a little bit of weight on his side and saw Gokina snuggling up on his arm. Ace carefully removed her and got changed. He made breakfast for one and the realized that he was engaged and made more. He made Eggs, bacon, and sausage. Gokina then got up, got changed, and had breakfast. Unfortunately the other eggs, bacon, and sausage for her weren't done yet, so he gave his own to her.

They then took off, hand in hand and got where they were supposed to be. They also made sure to avoid the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.

"Its time for the final round! Give it up for Demon Junior" The announcer yelled out "and his opponent Ishiyama Ace! Sorry ladies this guy is taken! He is a student of Master Roshi! He is a lean mean martial artist machine!"

The two fighters stood away from each other and glared at each other.

 _'_ _He beat Gokina easily, that means he is even more powerful than her… this will be tough'_ Piccolo thought

 _'_ _This will be over in a flash, I don't even need my full power. But I might as well give him a little scare at the end.'_ Ace thought

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Tournament Ends!

HI EVERYBODY!

Ace - hello!

Lets get started with the reviews

 ** _—_**

 ** _Zackmon_**

 ** _Ace - Thanks! and your AWESOME!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Crytach_**

 ** _Ace - Don't worry we will keep posting more chapters_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _pensuka_**

 ** _Ace - I ran out of popcorn_**

 ** _—_**

Now lets start

Ace - wait I need to go buy more popcorn!

Too bad! START!

—

Chapter 3 - The Tournament ends! The Saiyan saga begins!

—

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

There was silence in the arena. Then they ran towards each other. They began a series of punches and kicks. Then Ace tried to punch The green demon in the face but was caught. Piccolo then uppercutted Ace. Ace then backflipped away and elbowed Piccolo in the face. They both then vanished.

If one were to see you could see them fighting everywhere at a fast pace!

They stopped fighting and landed on the ground. Piccolo extended his hand but Ace caught his hand. Ace then threw him in the air. Before piccolo could gain his balance, He was hit by a KI blast. Then Ace punched the air and the KI from the attack hit piccolo.

Piccolo after regaining his balance fired multiple KI blasts at Ace. Ace then got in a guard and let the blasts hit him. It caused some smoke to surround him.

When the smoke cleared, you could see Ace with a torn shirt. But what was surprising was Ace had no scratches and he looked like nothing happened at all. Ace ripped the rest of his shirt showing his muscular body. Now he just had his pants, belt, and shoes. Piccolo landed on the ground.

"Hm Interesting… you seem to be well trained, but beating me is by far impossible" Piccolo told him

"If by impossible you mean possible then yes" Ace smirked

"You think you can win?" asked a laughed piccolo

"trust me buddy I'm not even trying, now enough talk lets fight!" smiled Ace

"All right then lets go full power!" smirked piccolo

"Ok then you'll regret it!" Ace yelled out

Ace and piccolo got into a stance and concentrated their power. In a couple of seconds piccolo got to his full power but then started sweating at the amount of power that Ace had. Ace's family and friends started sweating as well feeling the power.

 _'_ _W-what power!'_ Master Roshi and Gokina thought

 _'_ _N-No way!'_ Thought the Uzumaki-Namikaze parents

 _'_ _Is this his p-power?'_ thought Naruto, Naruko, and Mito

 _'_ _N-No! How is this possible!'_ Thought the green demon

Ace then disappeared in a flash of speed, making people's eyes widen, and reappeared punching piccolo in the face and then disappearing again and kicking him in another direction. He then kneed the green demon in the stomach and started a barrage of punches and with a final kick hit him a few feet away. Piccolo landed on the ground and jumped in the air.

The green slug demon the stopped in the air and extended his hands.

"YOU JUST MADE ME ANGRY HUMAN! ill just have to kill the people here!" shouted Piccolo

"LEAVE THEM ALONE COWARD" Ace yelled

Ace then jumped in the air. Piccolo turned the blast on him and fired. Ace disappeared in a burst of speed and was back on the ground. The blast hit the mountain causing a mini-earthquake and a lot of dust to form. When it cleared the mountain was gone and a huge hole was replaced there.

"Grrr why can't you die?" asked piccolo "that was a mere taste of my power

"Yeah well take this then" Ace said

He begun charging a Spiral Destruction Wave to the max, but then stopped and the blast disappeared

 _'_ _Crap… if I kill him Kami dies too and if piccolo dies the dragonball's disappear, but there is no other choice! What should i do?'_ thought Ace

 ***With Ace's friends***

"Why did he stop?" asked Tien

"hmm I think its because Ace knows that if he kills Piccolo then Kami dies too" replied Roshi

"yeah your right" Gokina said

"Wait, can't he revive Kami with the dragonball's?" asked Krillin

"No, if Kami dies then the dragonball's disappear" replied Gokina

"What! No way!" Yamcha said

"Yeah, its true" Gokina told Yamcha

 ***Back to the fight***

"HAHA! there is nothing you can do sense your precious Kami is in danger, but im sure he thanks you from the bottom of MY heart" Piccolo laughed

"I can find a way around it!" yelled Ace "Now come down and fight!"

"You don't understand! your not the one to give orders here!" yelled Piccolo

Piccolo then began concentrating his power to fire a blast. A yellow aura surrounded Piccolo.

 _'_ _There's no choice! I got to risk it!'_ thought Ace

Ace began concentrating power into his Spiral destruction Wave

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" yelled Ace

Everybody, except the Uzumaki-Namikaze family, the Announcer, and Ace's friends, began running away and getting scared. Then Piccolo fired his blast.

"SPIRAL DESTRUCTION WAVE!" and with the Ace fired his green blast

The beams collided and the struggle between beams began.

"HAAAAAAAA" yelled out Ace

Ace then added more power to his blast and overpowered Piccolo's beam.

"I-Impossible!" screamed the green villain

When the smoke cleared, Piccolo was out of breath and his clothes were torn. He landed on the ground and began concentrating his power.

"Whats he doing?" Ace asked himself

Piccolo then began growing. In a few short seconds he about as tall as a building.

"From up here, you look small" smirked Piccolo

"Woah… how did you make your clothes grow? Well whateve… this just makes this easier sense this makes you a bigger target!" asked Ace

Ace then got into a fighting stance and thought of a plan

 _'_ _Wait maybe I can get Kami this way'_ and with that thought Ace smirked

Piccolo began punching, but that was easily dodged by Ace. Ace eventually kicked him in the face sending him to the ground. Piccolo got up and concentrated his power and he began to grow more, growing as tall as a mountain. Ace smirked

 _'_ _This is my chance!'_ thought Ace

Ace jumped in the air and blasted the air and launching himself in his throat! Shocking everyone and the next thing they knew is Ace blasting out and throwing a something towards Gokina

"OPEN IT!" yelled out Ace

Gokina opened the bottle and out came Kami

"NO!" yelled Piccolo

Kami landed on the ground and looked confused. Piccolo then shrunk and glared at Ace.

"Now that Kami is out of the way! Im ending this NOW!" yelled Ace

Ace then made a cross sign

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Five aces appeared and the First clone punched Piccolo in the face. Another clone disappeared and kicked him back towards the other clones. Two clones kicked the villain in the air and another clone came out of nowhere and kicked him higher. Ace then appeared in the air and kicked him towards the ground saying

"DRAGON MIRAGE"

Ace then reappeared on the ground and elbowed Piccolo in the face when he landed and started hurting Piccolo with a barrage of kicks. Piccolo screamed in pain. Ace then uppercutted him in the stomach, making him lose his breath. Piccolo collapsed on the ground. Ace jumped in the air and charged his ki/chakra move

"SPIRAL DESTRUCTION WAVE!" and with that the blast fired at piccolo

There was smoke everywhere. When the dust cleared all you could see what a smirking Ace looking down on an unconscious Piccolo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 23 worlds martial arts tournament is ISHIYAMA ACE!" yelled the announcer

Everybody that was left began cheering. Ace jumped in the air, high above the clouds and cheered. Gokina joined him and cheered as well. Kami was about to kill Piccolo when Ace appeared before he could do it.

"No, I wont allow this!" Ace said

"W-What are you doing?" asked Kami

"If Piccolo dies you die and so does the dragonball's, that would just waste your life" Ace replied "What is the point?"

"Yes… your right" Kami replied

"Krillin give me two senzu beans" demanded Ace

"ok?" krillin replied and tossed him two beans

Ace ate one and the gave one to Piccolo, shocking everyone. Piccolo got up and jumped away.

"Your a fool!" yelled Piccolo

"if you die then Kami dies as well… plus I don't want to lose my nemesis" replied Ace

Piccolo glared and then flew off. The Uzumaki-Namikaze family waited patiently to talk to Ace. Gokina grabbed Ace and hugged him tight.

"Wait thats right! Ace and Gokina are now engaged!" yelled Master Roshi

"Ace Ishiyama" Kami said "You have proven yourself worthy, how would you feel if you became the new guardian of the earth?"

"Um sorry Kami but no… that would be too boring!" said Ace

"Think about this Ace, you could become a god!" replied Kami

"sorry but no" said Ace and prepared to take off

"W-wait Ace!" yelled Naruto

Ace then stopped and turned to him

"Please come home son… so we could be a family" asked Minato

"Sorry but no can do. Your not my family anymore you guys lost that right a long time ago so i don't have to listen to you. Plus this guy changed my blood from Uzumaki-Namikaze to Saiyan blood so we are no longer blood related" replied a glaring Ace

Ace then took Gokina's hand and flew off in a random direction.

 ***Time-Skip. Five years later***

"Daddy!" replied a four year old boy said stepping into the kitchen in his house

This kid has black hair with blonde streaks and had spiky hair like Gokina (Gohans hair during the cell saga). He had a bit of muscles and a tail trailing behind him. He wore a Gi similar to his father. This kid's name was Ishiyama-Son Gohan.

Gohan was really smart for his age, he really liked to study so his father him a set of books for each grade ranging from Science to History. He also like to train as well with his mom and dad.

His father was none other than Ishiyama Ace and his mother is Ishiyama-Son Gokina. They were excited when they were gonna have a kid. Ace knew he would be a better father than his 'former' father and he made sure no-one knew they were having a baby. After Gohan was born, Gokina really wanted to name him after her grandfather so Ace was understanding and happy. Gokina then went on an all training session to get up to her previous power level, while Ace took care of baby Gohan.

Ishiyama Ace turned around from making food and smiled at his son. He kept up on his training and kept his power level around the same.

"Hi Gohan! Tell mommy that the food is ready and that we should leave after we eat" said Ace

"Ok Daddy!" Gohan turned around and went to find his mother

After the family came together and ate and soon after they left their home in Mt. Paozu to go to the reunion.

—

Woah

Ace - Long chapter dude. but it was still awesome

Yeah! but i think it was good

Gokina - Hey guys

Gohan - Hi daddy!

Ace - Gokina? Gohan? What are you doing here?

Gohan - we wanted to join you here!

Do the disclaimer guys

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

Gokina - Make sure to Review, follow, and favorite this story

Gohan - Oh yeah and Swordmaster1331 wanted to know if you wanted an opening and ending scene for the chapters… review for your answer

Alright see ya guys!

Gokina, Gohan, and Ace - see ya!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Death of a Hero!

Welcome back everyone

Ace - YES!

Gohan - why are you so happy dad?

Ace - I GOT POPCORN!

Gokina - you did? SWEET!

Lets do the Reviews shall we?

 ** _—_**

 ** _CreedRazerReaper_**

 ** _Ace - Thanks!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Zackmon_**

 ** _Ace - Gotan? Do you mean Goten? uhh. maybe hehe? Also, the only evil brother for Gokina is Raditz._**

 ** _—_**

Gokina - Remember Swordmaster1331 doesn't own Naruto and Dragonball Z

Ace - Lets Start!

HEY THATS MY LINE!

—

Chapter 4 - The Death of a Hero, The Saiyans Arrive!

—

Flying over the ocean on a yellow cloud was none other than the Ishiyama family. Gohan was in his mother's lap who was sitting in-between Ace's legs. They were heading towards Kame house to see their friends and so Gohan gets introduced. After a few minutes they got to the house. Ace grabbed Gohan and picked him up and took Gokina's hand a jumped off the cloud.

"Hey anyone home?" yelled out Gokina

Everyone came out side happy and excited

"Gokina! Ace!" Yelled out Krillin and Bulma

"Hey who's the kid?" asked Bulma

"He's mine and Gokina's son" replied Ace

Everybody looked shocked

"w-what?!" screamed everyone

"Go on Gohan say hi" said Ace

"H-hi everyone!" said a shy Gohan

"Oh! so you named him after your grandfather Gokina?" asked Master Roshi

"yeah!" replied a happy Gokina

"Im sure he must be very proud" Master Roshi said

"How old are you Gohan?" asked Bulma

"4 and a half miss" replied Gohan

"So are you gonna be a fighter like your Mom and Dad?" Bulma asked

"Yeah but I also want to be a great scholar!" replied Gohan

"a scholar?" questioned Bulma

"Yeah! He wanted to learn and study. We still train him, but he studies too" said Ace

Bulma noticed something on Gohan's head

"Hey is that a dragonball on his hat?" asked Bulma

Gohan wore a hat that has the four star dragonball on his head

"Yeah it is i found some other dragonball's and left them at home" replied Gokina

Ace picked up a rock and threw it across the water. Gokina did the same.

 _'_ _I thought that once they settled down they would lose strength but it seems they kept up with they're training'_

Ace then got a concentrated look and started looking around

"Whats going on Ace?" asked Gokina

"This power! it feels dark and its headed this way!" replied Ace

They then noticed a man with long hair, who then landed on the ground.

"I finally found you Kakarota!" replied the man

"Kakarota? who's that?" asked Ace

Gohan hid behind Ace's leg. The man noticed that both Ace and Gohan had a tail.

"Your Kakarota and my name is Raditz your brother" replied the now known Raditz

Everybody looked shocked.

"W-What?" replied Gokina

"So what happened Kakarota? Why is everybody still alive on this planet?" yelled Raditz

"Look I don't know who you are but you should get out of here" said Krillin

The man looked really annoyed and hit krillin in the face with his tail and Krillin was launched into house.

"Krillin, are you ok?!" yelled Ace and Gokina

"Yeah I'm fine…" replied Krillin

They turned around only to be shocked that this guy had a tail like Gohan and Ace and a tail like Gokina used too.

"A- a tail?!" yelled Bulma

"Tell me Kakarota, did you get hit in the head?" asked Raditz

"Yeah a long time ago yea" replied Gokina

"Thats it! you lost your mission!" yelled a pissed Raditz

"Mission?" asked Gokina

There was a long explanation about what Gokina was supposed to do and the Saiyan Race and the planet trade organization.

"So we need you to help me and my comrades conquer a planet. now that we got you we can take the planet" said Raditz

"No! Ill never join you" said Gokina

"Hmm a shame, Tell me Kakarota who is the man with the tail next to you and the kid with the tail?" asked Raditz

"This is Ace, my husband!" yelled Gokina

Ace stood in front of Gokina shielding her

"So this is your mate? He also has a tail. Tell me are you a Saiyan?" asked Raditz

"Yes I'm a Full-blooded Saiyan! but that doesn't mean I will help you" glared Ace

"Then i'm guessing that boy behind your leg is your brat" replied a smirking Raditz

"Leave him alone!" yelled Ace

"So you both won't help your race?" asked Raditz

"NO WAY!" replied both Ace and Gokina

"Shame" said Raditz

He then fired a KI beam at Gokina attempting to murder her, but she was pushed out of the way. Blood spread everywhere. a body hit the ground

 _'_ _THUD'_

Everyone looked at the body recognizing it as Ace's. There was a hole in his chest where his heart was.

"ACE!" "DADDY!" yelled out everyone and Gohan except Raditz

"Stepping in front of the blast was a foolish move" replied Raditz

Gokina got on her knees and was crying over the corpse

"NO!" cried Gokina

She then glared at Raditz with so much hate that if looks could kill he would be dead a thousand times.

Gohan, crying, tried to run over to his father's body, but got grabbed by the tail. He started yelling loudly and crying

"PUT HIM DOWN" yelled a still crying Gokina

"If you want your brat back then kill over a thousand people and leave them on the beach." Raditz said

Then Raditz flew away with Gohan. Everyone looked at the corpse to gasp as it was fading away and then disappearing.

 ***In OtherWorld***

Ace didn't know what was going on. First, he was on the ground bleeding to death and then he woke up to a random place. Then Kami appeared by his side and took him to the front of the line. Finally, Kami was talking to the guy named King Yemma.

"And this is why Ace needs to go see King Kai" said Kami

"Oh yeah, go right ahead! Go right ahead!" replied King Yemma

Ace then was at the beginning of snake way and he only had one thought

 _'_ _This is going to be a long journey'_ thought Ace

 ***177 days later at the end of snake way***

"FINALLY! This is the end!" yelled an annoyed and tired Ace

He looked around. Where was King Kai? He then looked up and saw a planet

"Oh that must be where he is!" Ace said

Ace then jumped into the air and when he was really close to the planet, he felt a pull and collapsed on the ground. It was really hard to get up but he did. He found a house and yelled

"KING KAI!" yelled Ace

"Huh who's there?" replied a blue guy with antenna's

"Are you king kai?" asked Ace

"Yep thats me!" replied a excited King Kai

"Listen I need to be trained in Martial Arts! will you train me sir" Ace bowed

"All right then make me laugh" commanded King Kai

Ace sweat dropped

Then an object collided with the planet. Looking closely you could tell it was a person. It was Gokina

"Gokina?" said Ace

Gokina looked up and saw Ace and she was instantly happy. She got up using all her strength and walked over to Ace and gave him a hug and started crying. Ace wrapped his arms around her and gave her some comfort. After a couple of minutes everything was ok again.

"Ok now make me laugh" King Kai said

Gokina sweat dropped

"Really?"

 ***After the training ends***

The training was tough but in the end they accomplished it. Their clothes were torn, so King Kai repaired them. The two Saiyan's didn't notice King Kai's symbol on their back. But they were now worrying because they had to travel back on snake way

"We need to hurry!" said Ace

"Right!" replied Gokina

and with that the two left

It took a long time to reach the end of snake way and at the end if it Kami was standing there with his harm outstretched telling them to grab on. Ace took Gokina's hand and then took Kami's hand. They were instantly teleported to the lookout. They jumped off of the lockout and headed for Korin's tower. Korin threw them a bag of Senzu beans and they took off. They used the Flying Nimbus and Ace was wondering why they weren't flying. He then thought that using this wouldn't waste energy.

They went as fast as they can and when they finally got to their destination, Gohan was about to die. Gokina sent Nimbus to save him. Ace, however, didn't fail to notice that his 'former' family was there.

"Huh? What happened? Nimbus?" questioned Gohan

Everyone looked up to see the two heroes, Ace and Gokina. They then landed on the ground

"Ace!" yelled Naruko, Mito, and Naruto

"Son!" yelled Minato and Kushina

"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed Gohan and with that the Uzumaki-Namikaze Family's eyes widened

"Its Gokina and Ace!" yelled Krillin

They glared at the two Saiyans. One was a big male who had a bunch of scratches and his clothes were torn. He had a mustache and was bald. And The other saiyan was a woman who was about as tall as Bulma, if not a little taller. Her hair was spiked up but had a little hair going down her back. If one were to look closely you could see she was staring at Ace.

"So this is Kakarotta and Ace" replied the women "Welcome Gokina and Ace, nice of you to join us"

The women seemed to continue talking, but Ace and Gokina ignored her.

"Gokina you give the Senzu beans to Krillin and Gohan, Ill take care of the big bald guy" said Ace

Gokina took Krillin and Gohan and moved to the side. Ace looked around at the bodies and got angry. Nappa decided to laugh at him and taunt him.

Ace walked towards Nappa.

"Your hour has arrived…" said Ace

Ace stopped and began concentrating his power. The rocks around began floating in the air. The women known as Vegita noticed that his power was over 10,000

"Vegita, what does the scouter say about his power level?" asked Nappa

"Its over 9,000!" said a smirking Vegita "Just kidding its over 10,000"

Vegita crushed her scouter

"What NO WAY!" screamed nappa

"yeah thats right" Smirked Ace

Nappa ran towards Ace trying to harm him but was kicked in the back and was sent flying towards the ground.

"If this is the best you could do then your doomed" Ace said

—

Ace - one chapter and the Saiyan Saga is almost over!?

sorry I don't really want to write the fight between Gokina and piccolo vs Raditz. and the training of Gohan.

Gohan - it is still a pretty long chapter dad

Gokina - Lets hurry up and end this, Im hungry

Ace - fine. Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

Gohan - make sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story

See ya guys!

Ace, Gohan, and Gokina - See ya!


	5. Chapter 5 - Gokina vs Vegita!

Hi everyone!

Ace - Welcome back to the story

Gohan - Hey daddy!

Ace - yeah son?

Gohan - Can we hurry this up? I want to study

Ace - um ok… sure!

Here are the reviews!

 ** _—_**

 ** _Zackmon_**

 ** _Ace - thanks!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Guest (Whoever they are)_**

 ** _Ace - We are not asking you to read this. If you don't like it don't read._**

 ** _—_**

Gokina - Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z and Naruto

Gohan & Ace - Enjoy

Why do you guys always take my lines?

—

Chapter 5 - Ace vs Nappa! Gokina vs Vegita!

—

 ***Naruto P.O.V.*** **(Lets add some new P.O.V's this chapter)**

Ok so before all this crap happened.

My family, my godparents, older brother, and I were just on vacation to get away from all the craziness of being a ninja. We were still upset that Ace hadn't forgiven us yet and we still considered him family even if his blood was changed. So we took a vacation to relax.

Turns out the mountain area isn't so deserted as we thought.

We heard a blasts and screams and when we finally reached the place the sound was coming from. We see 3 dead corpses, that bald guy who was Ace's friend and was at the tournament, a kid who had another bald guy standing over him, and a woman.

Next thing I know is the kid was about to be hit and a cloud saved him! Then Ace and his fiancé appeared, or should i say his wife?

And then another thing is that the kid is Ace's son! I can't believe I'm an Uncle!?

 ***Gohan's P.O.V***

I was getting some strange looks from those guys who just showed up.

but who cares because MY DAD AND MOM SHOWED UP YAY!

now they are gonna beat the bad guys now and everything will go back to normal and I can spend time with my parents again!

Wait… Mr. Piccolo is dead, a felt a few tears release from my eyes.

 ***Normal P.O.V***

"If that's the best you got then I'm afraid to say your screwed" said Ace

"Im the second strongest Saiyan in the universe, you wont beat me!" smirked Nappa

"Yeah, well if your friend is stronger than you then your the fourth strongest" smirked Ace

"Your gonna pay for that!" said Nappa

Nappa tried to punch Ace, but Ace dodged it like his moves were nothing. Vegita was impressed. Ace then disappeared and was behind Nappa a few feat away.

"Woah did you see how your dad did that?" asked Krillin

"No" replied Gohan

"I saw" smirked Gokina

They looked at her and were amazed

"Ill get you!" screamed Nappa

Ace started running over to Nappa and then disappeared. He was then standing on his head. Ace disappeared when Nappa tried to grab him and then Ace punched him in the stomach. Nappa kneeled over in pain

"Thats for everybody bastard" scowled Ace

Nappa looked at Ace with so much hate and then tried to punch him but Ace dodged it and kicked him into a boulder. Nappa was floating in the air

"Im finished with you… its over" Ace glared

Ace disappeared and appeared above him. Nappa was confused and tried to find him. Ace flew towards him.

"KAIOKEN! ARGHH!" screamed Ace

Ace turned red and had a red aura around him. He hit Nappa in the back and then landed on the ground and caught Nappa with one hand. Ace then threw him towards the other Saiyan.

"Take him and leave" said Ace

 _'_ _He's so confident! how did he get that power and speed'_ thought Vegita

Nappa tried to get help from the Saiyan princess, but then she threw him up in the air and blasted him and killed him.

Everybody looked shocked. Vegita then looked directly at Ace and smirked.

"Krillin, Gohan, Gokina… Go back to Master Roshi's" said Ace

"No" said Gokina

Ace looked confused

"You got your turn, now this fight is mine" said Gokina

"But hon, what i-" began Ace

"What if nothing, it's my turn and I can beat her" said Gokina

"Ok then Krillin and Gohan leave" said Ace

"but Daddy" said Ace

"You heard what your dad said Gohan lets go" said Krillin

"b-but" said Gohan

"Gohan we will just be getting in their way" said Krillin

"O-ok but mom and dad, please come back alive" asked Gohan

"Yeah sure" said Ace "Oh and Gohan one more thing"

He gripped his head and a blue aura surrounded Gohan

"Im so proud of you and I unlocked your chakra, so when we go home, Ill teach you a few things" smiled Ace

Gohan had a huge smile on his face and had a few tears in his eyes. While this was happening Krillin and Gokina were discussing something. Ace and Gokina took off. Before they could fly off they heard a shout

"HEY!"

They looked over and saw the newcomers. Krillin glared at them. Gohan looked confused. They landed on the ground

"What do you want" said Krillin with a scowl

"I-Is that boy really Ace's son?" asked Mito

"Hey, do you know my dad?" asked Gohan

"Gohan, these are your grandparents and your Uncle and Aunts" said Krillin

"Really?" asked Gohan "Because dad said my grandparents from his side are dead'

"He must of meant the guy who adopted him" said Krillin "These guys are the ones that neglected and hurt your father"

Gohan then glared at them

"There are no excuses for what we did, but we are trying to make up for it now" said Minato

"Hey, give them a break baldie, at least they are trying to make up for it" Tsunade said

"Not on my life, they hurt my best friend!" said Krillin

Tsunade glared at Krillin, but Krillin didn't back down. He knew that he was stronger than all of them, except Gohan. That kid is the strongest out of everyone there. So Krillin glared right back.

"well then, can I at least shake my grandson's hand? as a goodbye?" asked Minato

The other's looked shocked

"Fine" said Krillin

Gohan reluctantly shook the man's hand and then Krillin and Gohan took off. What they didn't know what that Minato put a seal on Gohan, a tracking seal. uh oh

 ***With Ace***

Ace and Gokina landed on a pillar of rock, while the Saiyan princess landed on the taller one.

"Kakarota and Ace, I got a proposition for you. With Nappa gone, I need a good warrior" began Vegita "Think about it, we would be invincible. Well, what do you say?"

"No thanks" replied Ace almost instantly

"I have everything I want here on earth, so I have to say no thanks" said Gokina "Plus I see how you treat your partners… not much job security"

"hehehe" smirked Vegita "alright then"

Vegita got into a pose

"Leave Ace" said Gokina and then got into a pose

Ace flew about 300 feet away so he can watch the fight.

Gokina jumped for the attack and Vegita dodged it. Gokina tried to hit Vegita with a barrage of punches, only for them to get blocked. Vegita jumped away while Gokina followed. Vegita launched off a rock and hit Gokina in the face. Gokina jumped in the air and Vegita appeared behind her for the attack but Gokina dodged it. They flew in the air fighting and Vegita looked like she was winning the fight. They both landed on pillars of rocks opposite from each other.

"Wow she's good" Gokina said

"Whats wrong Kakarota" smirked the princess "I thought this was going to be an interesting fight"

"Don't worry you'll get one" replied Gokina

Gokina used the kaioken and hit Vegita right in the face and hit her with a barrage of punches. Vegita got launched but saw Gokina coming from under her and disappeared. She reappeared and kicked her in the face.

They stared at each other without saying anything, until Vegita broke it

"Behold the true power of a Saiyan princess" smirked Vegita

And with that she began powering up. Gokina looked shocked and so did Ace. This woman had a lot of power.

"HAAAAAAHHHH" screamed Vegita

"Woah what power" said a shocked Gokina

"wow" said a wide eyed Ace

Finishing powering up. Vegita started her assault and to say Gokina was outclassed was an understatement. Vegita launched a blast at her and she was forced to use the Kaioken times 2 and dodge it. Unfortunately, Vegita fired another beam and hit her. Her clothes were ripped a little.

"I've got no choice, if Kaioken times 2 doesn't hurt him, then i guess ill try times 3" said Gokina

Vegita smirked

"Whats the matter Kakarota" said Vegita "already done?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" said Gokina "you can lead any time"

 _'_ _I sure hope this doesn't destroy my body'_ said Gokina

Gokina began powering up and her muscles grew!

"ALL RIGHT! HERE GOES! KAIOKEN TIMES 3!" screamed Gokina

Ace looked shocked because King Kai told them not to use it! He just hoped that she would be careful

"ARGHHH!" screamed Gokina

Her power began increasing immensely and then Gokina took of in the air and hit Vegita straight in the face. Gokina went under Vegita and hit her up in the air and was about to hit her again, but Vegita saw it and was about to blast her. She flew around and then kicked Vegita again into a pile of rocks.

The rocks exploded to reveal an angry Saiyan Princess

Gokina came up from behind and hit her in the back and then punched her in the stomach. Vegita lost her breathe and groaned in pain. Vegita jumped away. Gokina was out of breathe and was in pain from the Kaioken. Vegita tried to punch her but Gokina caught it and hurt her again.

From someone else it looked like it was a one sided fight with Gokina winning, but Gokina was also in pain and was out of breath.

Vegita launched in the air and was clearly angry and prepared a beam attack, her Galick Gun. Gokina looked on in shock and prepared a Triple Kaioken Kamehameha! They both launched their attacks and the beams collided and were evenly matched. Unfortunately for Vegita, Gokina ramped up her Kaioken to times 4 and overpowered her blast and sent her into the sky!

Gokina collapsed in pain and was out of breath. Yajarobe came running up to her happy.

"Wow you were awesome you really defeated her Gokina!" said Yajarobe

"Not quite, that attack only slowed her down, she will definitely come back" said Gokina

Vegita came back down with a smirk on her face

"So Kakarota you think you can outsmart me by destroying the moon?" asked Vegita "well too bad for you that I don't need the moon to complete my transformation"

She began into a whole speech about the science behind the Great Ape Transformation and then made an artificial moon. She launched it into the air and began transforming. Ace didn't look because this was Gokina's fight, but really wanted to step in right now.

After she was done, she was gigantic and powerful.

—

Ace - woah! nice chapter bro!

Gokina - yeah man I rock!

Thanks i try my hardest to make you all look cool

Gohan - why did that man put a seal on me?

You will find out later and no you dont have one on you now.

Ace - Make sure to review, favorite, and follow this story

See ya guys

Gohan - bye!


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprises! Head to Namek!

Gokina - Hey guys!

Gohan - Mom wheres Swordmaster and Dad?

Gokina - oh they are trying to set up the Projector because the other one broke

Gohan - how?

Ace - She spilled soda on it and it exploded so we have to set up a new one

Just get to the reviews while we set this up

Ace - Gokina you need to comment on the reviews because im working on the projector

Gokina - Why me?

Ace - just do it!

Gokina - Fine…

 ** _—_**

 ** _Wild krayat 224_**

 ** _Gokina - Woah! Thanks for the award! This is awesome! And I'm glad you like the story!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Gokina -_**

 ** _—_**

All right its all set up! Ready to begin?

Ace - yep were all good

ok then START!

—

Chapter 6 - The Battle continues! More Surprises?!

—

Gokina looked shocked and the Giant ape wearing armor, who was apparently Vegita transformed! Vegita tried to punch Gokina but she dodged it and ran away. The Saiyan ape chased after her trying to kill her. Gokina realized what Vegita was talking about and was connecting the dots.

She was the one who killed her grandfather! She was guilty and sad, but was still running away and trying to flee. Gokina had enough and tried to attack, but missed and started dodging the Ape Princess's attacks.

"There's just one way to stop her! The spirit bomb!" said Gokina

She raised her hands to the sky and gathered energy, but dodged when Vegita tried to attack her. Vegita tried to jump in the air and crush Gokina, but Gokina was forced to use the Kaioken and flee. She then got hit by a kick and was launched far away.

 _'_ _I just need to distract her long enough to form the spirit bomb, but how?!'_ thought Gokina

 ***With Krillin***

Gohan and Krillin flew towards the bright light in the sky

While they were flying back to Master Roshi's they saw the artificial moon and started heading back. Gohan got scared and was flying as fast as he could. He didnt want to lose his Mom and Dad again!

Krillin, while flying, has been thinking about something for a while now. After the Handshake, Krillin thought he saw something on Gohan's hand and then looked at it and nothing was there. He was sure he saw something. Then he thought that these people use that weird Chakra stuff thats weaker than KI

Krillin decided to ask Ace about it later

and with that thought Krillin fly faster and continued to follow Gohan but then he was impressed by Gohan

 _'_ _He's becoming more like his mom and dad everyday'_ smirked Krillin

 ***With Ace***

Ace had enough! This has gone too far! He let Gokina have her shot in trying to beat the Saiyan, but this was getting out of hand and if he doesn't step in the she would be killed!

Ace then gathered his courage and then looked at the moon! His clothes ripped and then Ace started transforming! He grew and grew until he finished transforming he jumped over to the other Saiyan who was just about to crush Gokina again and punched her away!

Gokina looked shocked. Ape-Ace turned towards Gokina and gave her a thumbs up and then turned back towards the Saiyan princess

Gokina was confused on who this ape was and then realized that you needed a tail to transform and that the other Great Ape was Ace! He was distracting the Saiyan long enough for her to charge the Spirit Bomb!

She raised her hands to the sky and gathered energy. Gokina gathered energy and finished it. It was really powerful!

Vegita was getting up from the kick Ace had done to her. She was outraged, she was a Saiyan Princess and she was losing to some low class trash. She got up only to realize that the other Ape was gone. Vegita looked around but didnt notice Ace behind her until it was to late. Ace, with the help of Yajarobe, cut off her tail, turning her back to normal.

Vegita now was even more furious, but still had enough power to destroy other two. She looked up in fear at the Giant Ape, until she saw him transform back somehow. No one had that much control over the transformation! She was even more confused as she saw him back to normal and smirking, then a bright light appeared behind her and it hit her. Vegita had a lot of pain from that attack. She screamed as loud as she could. The blast flew to the sky and burst! The Saiyan Princess flew back down and hit the ground

Ace saw that Krillin and Gohan were back and were helping Gokina. They then turned to the fallen Saiyan princess and glad that it was over. However…

The Saiyan Princess opened her eyes and started getting up!

She laughed evilly and she started walking towards Gokina and the others. Gohan and Krillin started to become afraid. Vegita laughed evilly, until it turned to shock as Ace appeared before her. She forgot that the other Saiyan was still here and at full power as well!

"You best leave or face the consequences, I still am at full power and if you value your life then leave" said Ace

Ace started to leak all his power and Vegita started to shake in both rage and fear. She didn't want to die! Vegita had so many things to do! She wanted to find a mate and restart the Saiyan Race, but she then again realized that there were no more male Saiyans, except for the one known as Ace. She then looked him over and realized that he wasn't _bad_ looking. But then she realized that he already had a mate. Damn. Vegita also realized that she couldn't die, until that bastard Frieza had been slain!

Vegita was cut off however as she felt a chop to the back of her neck and she turned around to see Ace. The bastard distracted her, but she couldn't blame him and with that thought she collapsed.

"Finally! She died!" shouted Krillin with joy

"No… she is not dead Krillin" said Ace

Ace began to sit down and place paper on the ground and draw symbols on them.

"What does that do dad?" asked Gohan

"This paper will seal her power and it wont come back to her, unless I take it off. Im also going to put a seal that makes her not able to move." replied Ace

"Why are you doing that?" asked Gokina

"It's so we could heal her and ask some information of ourselves" Ace stated

"G-good idea, b-but are you sure its safe?" asked Krillin

"100% positive because I tested it before!" replied Ace

 ***Time-Skip to the hospital***

As they were flying to the hospital they brought Gokina and Ace and the rest up to speed. They got to the hospital and Gokina was put into a machine to help heal her injurnies. Vegita was also put into a machine and she hasn't woken up yet. Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma had went home to pack the essentials for their trip. Everybody else went home to go t sleep. Now it was just Gokina, Vegita and Ace were left in the room. Gokina and Vegita were currently asleep

Silence was broken, when a scream erupted from the room. Gokina didn't wake up somehow. Ace looked at the source of the sound and noticed it was Vegita. She looked over and glared at Ace. Ace ignored the glare and smiled at her.

"Welcome back Vegita" Ace said

"I thought you killed me" said Vegita

"No, I only knocked you out" stated Ace

"Why?" asked Vegita

Ace looked out the window

"The other's are going to Namek to revive our friends. I was wondering if you knew any information regarding Frieza?" asked Ace

"You know of Frieza?" questioned Vegita

"Yeah" said Ace "and if you cooperate I will let you go with us to Namek and let you free so you can live your life"

 ***Time-Skip to the take off for Gohan and co.***

Everyone that was going on the trip was prepared. The only ones that were going were Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, and Vegita. Vegita reluctantly agreed to assist Ace on helping the other's.

The only reason Vegita was going in the first place was because he agreed to being her mate. That was an interesting conversation because Bulma then came into the room and looked shocked.

Then to make matters worse Gokina woke up and also looked shocked. Ace just rose an eyebrow and left the room, saying to discuss it with the girls. After a long and loud conversation in the hospital, with doctors coming to check every now and then to see what was wrong, Ace went back in and they decided to share him with surprisingly Bulma now apart of his list of wives. Ace mentioned where he once lived there was a thing called CRA, Clan Restoration Ace, where one could have multiple wives. That eased there doubts and everything was ok.

Also Ace trained Gohan in using chakra and now he could use the Resengan and Shadow clone jutsu, but failed using the Spiral Destruction Wave. Gohan was also informed of the little development and was ok with having more than one mom and was excited to. Now the team of three said their goodbye's. Then Krillin remembered something that he forgot a while ago.

"Ace before we go, I think there is a seal thingy on his right hand" stated Krillin

Ace narrowed his eyes and took his son's hand. He concentrated chakra into his hand and a seal appeared. Looking at it carefully, his eyes widened and quickly removed the seal

"DAMN!" screamed Ace as he removed the seal

After the seal was removed, everyone looked at him with confusion

"That was a tracking seal! The one who gave you this could track you anywhere in the world! Lets hope they aren't among us now." stated Ace

He tried to sense to see if anyone unfamiliar was nearby, but got nothing and sighed in relief. Unknown to him four pairs of eyes stared at him through the glass of the ship. Then after saying their Goodbye's they took off and left

Ace knew one thing for sure. Whoever put that seal was trying to get to him. His adventures were also not done.

—

Ace - woah nice conclusion!

Vegita - I have to say it was interesting

Gokina - When did you get here Vegita?

Gohan - She showed up a few minutes after we started

Really? I didn't notice either. Anyway lets end this chapter

Vegita - Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story. If you have any questions, review it and the idiot will answer it

HEY!?

Gohan - bye guys!

Ace, Vegita, Gokina - Bye!

HEY WAIT A MINUTE!? DONT CUT TH-


	7. Chapter 7 - Forgiving! OH NO FRIEZA!

Welcome back

Vegita - IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Gokina - ALL I SAID WAS THAT YOU NEED TO BE SCARY!

Vegita - YEAH WELL YOU NEED TO BE LESS STUPID!

Ace - hey girls, would you please stop?

Gokina & Vegita - STAY OUT OF IT!

Ace - sorry

Lets just start before they throw things. Gohan please do the reviews

Gohan - ok !

 ** _—_**

 ** _SunglassesSkull_**

 ** _Gohan - yeah I see where we made it confusing. Naruko and Mito are both older the Naruto and Dad (Ace). I think they would be 10 at the time. Naruto being the youngest was 4 and didn't know any better and followed his families lead and began abusing Dad (Ace). I think dad said he would forgive him because he didn't know any better. and Dad said that he wouldn't forgive the rest of them because they knew what they were doing_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _smarcelsmail_**

 ** _Gohan - thanks! We will update as soon as possible but we like to have at lease one review to put up on the chapters!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Rufus Wilde_**

 ** _Gohan - Yeah it was pretty funny_**

 ** _—_**

Ok now lets start

Ace - HURRY THEY ARE THROWING CHAIRS!

OK AND START!

 ** _(Oh and guys sorry about the major time skips… its just that I don't like having a long chapter full of dialogue, but sometimes its good. I just like more fighting scene's)_**

 _—_

 _Chapter 7 - Forgiving a brother! OH NO FRIEZA!_

 _—_

 ** _*With Ace and Gokina*_**

Anger

Thats all that Ace was feeling right now. The trip through space was supposed to be six days. Having used five of the six days for training. They were gonna rest for today and then train their hardest tomorrow because they needed all the training they could get if they want to be prepared for Frieza and his men. Ace trained extra hard, even harder then Gokina. In the middle of the when they were supposed to sleep, he would be too worried about Gohan and then train in secrecy.

Or so he thought.

About Ten minutes ago he was doing training in the gravity room about 200x earths gravity because when he didn't sleep he kept going up and didn't stop. When all of a sudden, he felt a weak KI on the ship. Ace turned the gravity machine off and then started searching for it and when he finally found it. Look who he found…

Naruto… Freaking Naruto was on his damn spaceship.

Ace feeling angry grabbed Naruto by his collar and dragged him to the kitchen and threw him in a seat and glared at him.

Right now, Ace was just about to ask the first question.

"Why are you here" glared Ace

"um… we wanted to spend time with you and make you forgive us" said Naruto

"we? did you say we?" asked Ace

"Naruko and Mito snuck on that ship with your son on it because we thought you would be on it and I stayed behind to make sure they got on and you got on. Unfortunately, you didn't leave yet so I went with you" Naruto stated

Ace grabbed him by the collar and glared him in the eyes. Naruto was looking scared now and didn't know what to do.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DONE! WE JUST GOT WORD THAT THERE ARE STRONG PEOPLE ON PLANET NAMEK AND THEY WILL KILL ALL OF US IF WE ARE NOT CAREFUL!" screamed Ace

Naruto's eyes widened. Ace's face became neutral and calmed down. Ace then realized that Naruto wasn't at fault. In fact, Naruto wasn't at fault for anything in his life because he didn't know any better as a kid.

"are you hungry?" asked Ace

"A little" said Naruto

Ace walked over to the fridge and pulled out some food and set it down for him and Naruto. Ace walked over and began eating. Naruto was too shocked to do anything

"Well, little bro? Are you going to eat?" smirked Ace

Naruto's eyes widened and he began eating. After a few minutes of eating, Naruto decided to question him.

"Why? Why didn't you call me little bro? I thought you hated me." asked Naruto

"Hmm, I guess its because you didn't know any better as a kid so I can't blame you. So in this case there is nothing for me to forgive, since you didn't do nothing. That doesn't excuse the rest of that damn families actions, they are the ones at fault, especially the women of the family who raped me" said Ace

Naruto had tears flowing down his eyes and got up and hugged Ace very tightly. Ace returned it with a small smirk

"Well this is something I never would of thought you would do"

Ace turned around to see Gokina.

"Hehehe!" laughed Ace and Naruto

 ** _*Time-Skip to arrival*_**

Ace and Gokina finished they're training and got of the ship. Naruto was right behind them. Ace's eyes widened when he felt Krillin's, Gohan's, and Vegita's energy signatures! Naruko and Mito were there as well

They were dropping fast!

"Im going on ahead! Gokina take Naruto and fly after me!" said Ace before taking off

Gokina looked to Naruto

"Alright, lets get going!" smiled Gokina

 ** _*Scene change to Gohan and co.*_**

Today just wasn't their day.

First, they find out Naruko and Mito were on their ship. Second, They found out Frieza was on the planet. Third, Gohan and co. realized the Ginyu Force was arriving. And Lastly, they are getting beaten to death.

Gohan had a few tears in his eyes as he charged Recoome. From another person's perspective Gohan was about to get his neck broken,

BUT THEN GOHAN VANISHED!

Recoome looked left and right trying to find the kid, but then he found a new guy who was holding the kid and setting him down

Gohan was now crying when the person who saved him was his dad. Naruko and Mito had their eyes wide and Krillin was really happy

"Daddy" said Gohan

Ace smiled "You did great Gohan. Im so proud of you my son"

Ace set Gohan down and gave him a senzu bean then he stood up. He turned to Recoome and glared at him

"Hey!" screamed Recoome "Why are you interfering in our fight!"

"Whatever problems you have, are no concern anymore. For what you done to my son, friends, and Vegita, you will pay dearly" said Ace darkly

"Oh yeah well take this!" screamed Recoome

Recoome charged up his erazor gun and when he was about to fire, he was kneed in the stomache. Recoome fell to the ground unconscious and tired.

Ace smirked "Sorry, but you took to long"

Everybody's eyes widened! How could he defeat him in one move when they couldn't even at all?

 _'_ _Is he? The Legendary Super Saiyan?'_ thought Vegita _'No, it cant be!'_

"ACE!" said Krillin

Ace walked over to him and gave him a senzu bean. Krillin got up and was fully healed. Ace walked over to Vegita and smiled and gave her a senzu bean.

There was a flash and the next thing you know is burter is on the ground unconscious. Then, Gokina and Naruto both landed.

"Aw! You always have more fun without me!" said an annoyed Gokina

"Sorry hon, but better luck next time" smirked Ace

Naruto ran over to his sisters and hugged them. He then told them that Ace had forgiven him. They were happy, but then sad when Ace had not forgiven them.

"Did you kill Recoome?" asked Vegita

"No, he's just unconscious" Ace stated

Vegita then fired a blast and killed Recoome and Burter

"VEGITA! You didn't need to do that!" screamed Gokina

"Kakarota! Stop being a fool! If you allowed them to live, they could have gotten revenge!" said Vegita "They don't even need to get you directly! They could capture your son and use him against you!"

Gokina began thinking about it and new she was right, so she let it go! When she looked at where the red guy with white hair was, Jeice, He was gone!

"Where did that guy go?" asked Gokina

Everyone looked to where she was looking and noticed the other guy was gone

"Crap! He could be getting Ginyu" screamed Vegita

Next thing they know was Ace was shot through the chest by a purple beam

"DAMN IT! AGAIN!" screamed Ace in pain

Ace's body was on the ground and when they checked him, they noticed he was unconscious and about to die! They looked up and saw Ginyu with an outstretched finger aimed at Ace and Jeice right beside him.

"Vegita, Gohan, Krillin take Ace, Mito, Naruko, and Naruto with you while I take these guys! Get Ace healed please!" requested Gokina

 ** _*Scene Change*_**

Beeping is all Ace could here at the moment. He felt like he was in water and had a mask on. But what was the most notable how he felt good, no more than good.

He felt great! Was he healed?

He opened his eyes and noticed he was in a tank. He opened it and found the place flooded and a tank next to him which was destroyed. He also noticed a hole in the ceiling. He floated up to the top and noticed energy signatures. He flew as fast as he could and landed next to his friends that were watching the fight.

Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Naruto, Naruko, and Mito were there.

Vegita wasn't there anymore and her KI was gone, which means she died. Ace was very pissed He stared at Gokina who was fighting a weird alien and losing. She had resorted to the spirit bomb, until it was found out.

Ace stared in anger as this was happening.

No! He wouldn't let anybody else die again! He couldn't afford to lose his family

Everyone turned to him as they felt his power rise. Even Gokina and Frieza turned to him in shock

A golden aura began forming behind him and his hair spiked a little more then usual and his hair turned gold. You could tell it was gold because his original hair was dirty blond with black tips at the end. So this was new! His dark blue eyes became a teal color

He screamed and the transformation was complete!

Ace was a Super Saiyan!

—

Ace - WOAH IM AWESOME!

Gokina - why does he get super saiyan before me?

I don't know, maybe because he is the main character?

Vegita - T-The Legendary Super Saiyan was achieved by Ace!

Gohan - woah dad, you're so cool!

Ace - Thanks gohan!

Anyway, guys lets end this off

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z! If he did he would make me a real character in the shows!

Gohan - Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story!

Bye guys!

Ace, Gokina, and Vegita - Bye

Gohan - See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8 - The Legendary Super Saiyan!

Welcome back!

Ace - Yeah! Watch me kick Frieza's ass!

Gokina - darn… I wanted to beat him

Vegita - You snooze you lose, Kakarota

Alright lets start on the reviews!

 ** _—_**

 ** _Andrew_**

 ** _Ace - Thanks! Im glad that you liked when I forgave Naruto. I also thought it was exciting when I turned Super Saiyan!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _smarcelsmail_**

 ** _Ace - thanks for the enthusiasm!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Kenka_**

 ** _Ace - Thanks for the idea! Im thinking I will make a chapter all about the life of the Namikaze family when Ace left._**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Guest_**

 ** _Ace - No Buu will not be female_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Cube tube_**

 ** _Ace - Thanks! Im glad you like the story!_**

 ** _—_**

Ace - w-woah that was a lot of reviews

Really?

Vegita - just do the disclaimer

Gohan - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto and Dragonball Z!

And START

 ** _Ace - Oh yeah guys! Swordmaster1331 wants to know if you want an opening and ending cutscene in this fic. PLEASE review or pm him with you answer!_**

—

Chapter 8 - The Legendary Super Saiyan! Ace vs. Frieza!

—

In a flash, Ace was gone and appeared between Gokina and Frieza. Ace turned to Gokina and Gokina was a little bit scared and shocked

"Go" said Ace "This is my fight now so take the others, take the spaceship and go"

"B-But" began Gokina

Ace cut her off "Please Gokina! Leave now before I lose control over myself"

Gokina got up, but was very weak and only had the strength to fly to her friends. She landed and sat on the ground

"E-everybody leave now. G-Go to the spaceship and leave" said Gokina

"What about you mom?!" asked Gohan

Gokina opened her mouth but then passed out do to exhaustion.

"Lets take her Gohan, she's weak and needs help." Piccolo said

"Right Mr. Piccolo!" said Gohan

Piccolo picked her up and put her over his shoulder, then picked Naruto up and put him over his shoulder. Naruto was yelling loudly, but Piccolo ignored it. Krillin picked up Mito and Naruko. Gohan, having remembered Bulma was on Namek, went to pick her up.

Ace, having noticed they left the area, began to glare even harder at Frieza

"W-what is this? Saiyans usually turn into great apes, but this is not great Ape!" screamed Frieza

"You have taken innocent lives and now you took Vegita's life and almost killed Gokina… Im going to kill you!" Ace stated

Frieza smirked thinking that a monkey couldn't beat him no matter what

"Oh Vegita? you actually cared for that b-" began Frieza

Ace cut Frieza off by hitting him in the face and launching him in the air. Ace then grabbed him and kneed him in the back. Ace hit him towards the ground. When Frieza emerged from the ground, he had to make a flashy entrance, which made Ace raise an eyebrow. There was a pillar of water which then vanished and smoke appeared.

"You do realize how hypocritical this is? The Saiyan Race isn't exactly known for its mercy" spoked Frieza " Compared to you brutes, I'm a saint"

"We payed for our crimes" began Ace "But don't worry you will pay soon enough"

"HAH! You actually think you are a match for me?" laughed Frieza "I can beat you with both hands tied around my back!"

Ace smirked

"It doesn't matter if you are this so called Super Saiyan, I will still kill you and your friends" smirked Frieza

Ace continued to smirk, which annoyed Frieza. Frieza launched KI-blasts at Ace, which hit him dead, and continued firing them. After a few minutes, when Frieza finished the attack, the smoke cleared and shone Ace unharmed.

Frieza looked shocked. That quickly changed to anger and he began to power up and then launch another barrage of KI-blasts. After the smoke cleared, Ace was still there

"It doesn't matter what you say now because I will never forgive you" stated Ace

Frieza chuckled nervously. Ace's glare intensified and then held out a hand and hit Frieza with a blast of KI. Frieza steadied himself and began panting. Ace smirked at that.

Ace dropped his hand and flew over to frieza and hit him in the face and then uppercutted him when he caught him. Ace then kneed him in the back again. Frieza, having gained his balance, began attacking Ace. Ace began to dodge and block his attacks with ease.

Frieza then backed away and began firing laser beams at him, which Ace easily dodged. Frieza then began to fire even more, but it was no use since Ace was faster. Lava began erupting from places where the beams shot. Frieza was out of breath and Ace flew back up into the air.

"Why wont you stand still and die?!" screamed Frieza

"Let me see what you got?" smirked Ace

"You bastard!" Frieza began "You dare to mock me?"

Frieza fired a beam and hit Ace in the face. Ace looked back at Frieza and he looked unharmed. Frieza got nervous

"Whats wrong? You said you were going to kill me" Ace spoke

"W-What are you?" asked Frieza

"You don't know?" begun Ace "I'm a Saiyan from earth, who came all this way to beat you! The anger that you have caused me has awoken the legendary warrior inside of me… My name is Ace and I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

Frieza trembled from the shock and then smirked

"Well, I never thought that those ridiculous stories were true" smirked Frieza

"This is the end for you" Ace said

 _'_ _no this isnt happening'_ thought Frieza

Ace then formed a Rasengan in his hands and cupped them behind his back forming a spiral destruction wave. Frieza also begun to power up and before Ace even knew it he formed a ball and threw it at the ground.

"BEGONE!" screamed Frieza

There was a big flash that covered the whole planet. When it cleared, Ace looked at Frieza and smirked

"Did you miss?" teased Ace

Frieza looked at him and glared

"Hmm, seems I failed to destroy the planet immediately" begun Frieza "I hit the core and in five short minutes this place with be gone with you in it"

"Five minutes is all I need to kill you and leave" spoke Ace

"Only one of us can leave and it will be me" spoke Frieza "But as a farewell present you will get to see me at my full-power!"

"Why wait so long to show me?" smirked Ace "You're not fooling me! Right as you hit full-power, your ability to control it will go right out the window!"

Frieza looked nervous

"But go ahead!" smirked Ace "I want to beat you at your best so you realize you aren't what you say you are"

Frieza smirked and began to power up to full-power. While this was happening, King Kai started to talk to Ace.

 _'_ _Ace! What are you doing?! Don't let him power up to the max'_ said King Kai

 _'_ _Sorry King Kai, but I need to do it! I need to reck this bastards pride! He needs to pay!'_ thought Ace

 _'_ _NO! you're not yourself Ace! This talk is madness!'_ Yelled King Kai

 _'_ _I REFUSE! THIS BASTARD NEEDS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE! AND IM GOING TO MAKE HIM SUFFER!'_ screamed Frieza

After that King Kai was too shocked to answer. He knew that Ace's reason had turned to rage. Frieza finished powering up and laughed

"Ah! There we are… I'm at full power as requested" spoked Frieza

"Stop talking and lets fight" glared Ace

Frieza begun his attack and left no room for Ace to dodge and counter-attack. Luckily, Ace flew away and Frieza chased after him. A lava pillar appeared and stopped Ace. Ace turned around and Frieza hit him in the face launching him away.

Ace flew away and Frieza came after him, Ace turned around and tried to punch him. Frieza dodged and hit him and kneed him in the back. Frieza then kicked him in the face and started to hit him with a barrage of punches.

Ace blocked them and when Frieza tried to hit him again, he grabbed both his hands and they glared at each other.

"Give it up Frieza!" Ace yelled

They flew into the air and the Frieza made Ace release his hands and then kneed him in the stomach.

"Ha! I imagine your impressed, but let me tell you something… that was a warm-up" smirked Frieza

"Im not impressed" begun Ace "I was beginning to worry that that was the strongest you could get"

Frieza frowned

"Im the strongest in the universe! No-one can stop me!" yelled Frieza

Purple lighting started sparking everywhere.

"Yeah? Well, we will just have to see about that" smirked Ace

The lunged at each other preparing to attack.

—

Ace - WHAT! THATS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! I WANTED TO SEE ME WIN!

Sorry but you have to check it out next chapter!

Ace (grumbling) - Stupid authors

Gokina - this is a great fight though

Gohan - yeah dad so cheer up

Vegita - I never thought I would say this but Kakarota is right

Do the disclaimer guys

Ace - Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story

Gohan - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

See ya guys!

Everyone - bye!


	9. Chapter 9 - The Battle continues!

Welcome back and sorry for making last chapter so short, but this one will be longer

Ace - FINALLY! I WANTED TO SEE ME END THIS FIGHT

Shut up Ace

Vegita - Just get on with the reviews

Ok, but you do them Vegita

Vegita - WHAT?!

—

CreedRazerReaper

Vegita - Swordmaster1331 was in a rush to finish it because he hasn't posted for a few days.

—

Vegita - you will pay for that author!

LETS START BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!

Ace - START!

 ** _(Poll - Opening and Ending's : 0 votes)_**

—

Chapter 9 - That battle continues!

—

 ** _(Note - There is a lot of fighting in this chapter)_**

 ***With Gokina and the others***

"What going on? Why is the planet crumbling?" asked Mito

"It seems Frieza tried to blow up the planet because he is losing but it seems he missed" observed Piccolo "But it seems he hit the core, so I'm afraid this place doesn't have much time. Lets hope Ace defeats him and gets out of there"

"The planet will explode!" screamed Naruto

"Sh*t! I dont want to die!" Naruko yelled

"Don't worry… hehe, we will leave this planet when Ace gets here" said a weak Gokina

"Sorry mom that we don't have a senzu bean for you" spoke Gohan

Gokina ruffled Gohan's hair

"Thats all right Gohan" Gokina said

"Speaking of Ace, what was that power up?" asked Krillin

"I was thinking about that actually Krillin, remember what Vegita said when she fought Frieza? she said _Im the legendary Super Saiyan,_ So If you think about it then Dad is a Super Saiyan!" explained Gohan

"Super Saiyan?" questioned Gokina "well, if it is then Ace will have to teach me"

Gokina laughed at that

"Lets just prepare to launch and hopefully Ace will make it on time" said Bulma

They waited and waited

"Im going to look for dad" said Gohan

Gohan flew away and the others screamed at him to come back

"I'll be right back" said Piccolo

"No Piccolo, he will be back" said Gokina

 ***With Ace***

Planet Namek didn't have much time left

Lava was everywhere, the ground was crumbling, there was purple lightning. How is there purple lightning anyway?

Anyway, Ace was glaring at Frieza as he continued to talk and boast how he was going to win and Ace ignored him and just glared. Ace noticed how his outfit was ripped, the top of his Gi and his undershirt were gone and his pants were ruffed up. Frieza smirked at him.

"Your just about out of time" Frieza began "And your just standing there waiting for me to make the first move. It doesn't make any sense, the longer you wait, the worse your chances are…Oh, I see now, you are stalling and giving the your friends a chance to escape. Well, thats ok, they will be my next targets. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Sorry, but thats not going to happen because your finished" said Ace "Your game ends here"

"huh?" questioned Frieza

"Your done, this ends now, so say goodbye to your life" spoke Ace

Frieza laughed and then glared at him. Ace just got into a fighting pose

"You are the one whose done! Not me, YOU!" Frieza yelled

Ace continued to stare at him, he looked like he had no emotions on the outside, but in his mind he was thinking.

 _'_ _Why haven't they left this place? Gohan, hurry up and go!'_ thought Ace

Frieza screamed and attacked he hit Ace and then blinded him with a KI-blast. Frieza appeared behind him trying to punch him, but Ace caught it and head butted him with the back of his head. Ace then grabbed his hand and spun around, then threw him to the ground.

Frieza gained his balance and fly up. He glared at Ace. He noticed two pillars of Lava below him and vanished away, but was then hit away. Ace appeared behind him, but Frieza saw it and fired a KI-blast at him. Ace flew threw the blast and kicked him in the face and then launched a KI-blast of his own at him. Frieza was launched to the ground and Ace stared at the place he was at. Ace cupped his hands a blue beam started to form.

 _'_ _He's struggling'_ Ace thought _'He doesn't want to be blinded by his rage'_

Frieza screamed and his muscles grew and so did his power. Frieza charged at him, but Ace saw this and used a KAMEHAMEHA

"ITS OVER!" screamed Ace

He fired the blast and it hit Frieza, they struggle was immense. Frieza tried to go threw the blast with his power, but was struggling.

"HAAAAAH!" Ace screamed while putting more power in the blast

Frieza was getting nowhere and so he quickly turned directions and hit Ace and launched him into the ground. Frieza was pushing him in the ground and quickly flew up to get out of the way of the pillar of lava

"YES! this is incredible, he is actually gone" began Frieza "I did it I won, no-one can beat me, Im the lord of the universe"

Frieza laughed, but then noticed the sky

"The sky is changing, the planet is about to explode, I need to go" spoke Frieza

Frieza turned around only to notice Gohan

"Don't leave now, it's not over yet" said Gohan

Frieza laughed

"Not over yet? thats a good one kid" began Frieza "Your just in time for a beating"

"Yeah? well it's your turn" said Gohan

 _'_ _If I hold out for just 2 more minutes, he will get caught in the explosion'_ Thought Gohan

Frieza was preparing to power down, until there was a pillar of yellow light. They both looked down to see Ace fly out of the water.

"No way!" said Frieza

Ace flew up and flew between Gohan and Frieza.

"Hope you weren't preparing to fight my son because your battle is with me, freak" glared Ace

"Dad your back" Gohan smiled

"Gohan, I said to leave, now get off this planet before it explode's" Ace said

"B-but daddy" said Gohan

"GO!" screamed Ace

"R-Right" said Gohan

Gohan flew away and hoped his father would win the fight. Frieza was shocked and glared at him

"How? I killed you!" questioned Frieza

Ace continued to glare at him

"How am I not surprised? You saiyans are like a virus" began Frieza "You should have not come back here, you know I really thought you were dead and you could have left this place without me knowing"

"Why run from somebody that your not scared of" said Ace "Your about as intimidating as a teddy bear"

"Just for that one, Im gonna kill you like I killed Vegita" smirked Frieza

Ace glared even harder

"Vegita was one of my precious people and you almost killed Gokina!" Ace glared "NOW DIE!"

Ace powered up even more from his anger. They both flew at each other and began their attacks. Frieza tried to punch him, but was kneed in the face. Ace's eyes widened as he heard the conversation between the elder and King Kai. His eyes widened even more when they were planning to send everyone, except Frieza off the planet.

 _'_ _NO WAIT!'_ yelled Ace, who jumped into the conversation

 _'_ _Huh?"_ said both King Kai and the elder

 _"_ _Ace is that you?'_ asked King Kai

 _'_ _King Kai please make a change to your wish'_ said Ace

Unknown to them, Gokina also jumped into the conversation

 _'_ _Ace how can you be listening to them and fighting at the same time?"_ asked Gokina

Frieza was attacking Ace with KI-blasts and Ace was hitting them away

 _'_ _King Kai, don't have the dragon send me back to earth, have the dragon send everyone except Frieza and me'_ said Ace

Ace then fired a Ki-blast at Frieza to keep him away while he talked

 _'_ _Ace you should get out of there, we will make a plan!'_ said King Kai

Ace and Frieza hit each other their attacks and then landed on two seperate rocks

 _'_ _King Kai every plan we make will end up this way'_ Gokina said

 _'_ _She's right King Kai! Let me face him now, its already happening so why fight it!'_ explained Ace

Frieza glared at Ace and Ace glared back

 _'_ _Ace, I dont want to see you get hurt!'_ spoke a worried King Kai

 _'_ _If you take me out of this fight, I will never forgive you!'_ said Ace

 _'_ _A-Alright Ace, Guru ask someone to wish everyone off namek and to Planet earth'_ said King Kai

After a few minutes, King Kai spoke up

 _'_ _Ace, uh, how many Super Saiyan's does it take to screw in a lightbulb?'_ asked King Kai

 _'_ _How many?'_ smirked Ace

 _'_ _There's no telling, but it only takes one to beat Frieza'_ laughed King Kai

Ace could hear Gokina laughing as well.

"whats he smiling about" questioned Frieza

 _'_ _Come back alive Ace'_ said King Kai

 _'_ _Don't worry I plan to'_ said Ace _'Thanks King Kai'_

 _'_ _Ace, when you come back you need to teach me how to turn Super Saiyan mister!'_ said Gokina

 _'_ _Honey, when I get back I'll do that and spend every second with you and Gohan to make up for lost time'_ said Ace

Ace looked over at the Namek's dragon

 _'_ _Its namek's dragon'_ thought Ace

"It looks like everything is going according to plan" smirked Ace

"Plan? there is no plan" said Frieza

Frieza looked over at the dragon and looked shocked

"Wait, isn't that the dragon?" asked Frieza "YES! Its wish time!"

Frieza flew off to the dragon and Ace followed and cut him off and they began to fight.

"You bastard!" yelled Frieza

"takes one to know one" said Ace

A little further away, you could see Vegita flying towards the dragon and staring in awe at the fight. Dende, a friend of Gohan, flew towards the dragon to make the wish that Guru asked him to make. He landed and proceeded to make a wish only for Frieza to knee Ace in the stomach and then flew off towards the dragon.

"Dragon! make me immortal so I can rule to the end of time" requested Frieza

Dende then spoke his wish in the language of the Namekians. Frieza and Ace looked at him and wondered what he was saying.

"Yes, very well, I will grant it, I will move everyone on Namek to Planet Earth, except these two" said the Dragon

"Why you little runt" screamed Frieza

Frieza tried to fire a beam at the little namekian, only for him to vanish.

"FRIEZA" screamed a feminine voice

Ace and Frieza turned to see Vegita stop in front of them

"Hey yeah! Welcome back Vegita" smiled Ace

"Hahaha! Ace, you dog, you did it, you actually did it! You're a Super Saiyan, I can see it!" smirked Vegita

"Now what, I killed you! You must be a ghost!" screamed Frieza

"Can a ghost do this? Huh FRIEZA?" yelled Vegita only for her to vanish

Everyone began vanished and soon only Frieza and Ace were on the planet

"My work is done" said the dragon

and then the dragon and the dragonballs flew away

"NO COME BACK!" screamed Frieza "I…I waited so long"

"Hehe, you actually beat that little guy, but it looks like you have to speak in their native language, but that was great you almost had it" mocked Ace "You were so close, I can feel it!"

"I thought I killed that kid" said Frieza

"Well you see, we wished everyone you killed back to life with the earths dragonball's and then we used these dragonball's to wish everyone to earth except you or me" said Ace

Frieza screamed and was really angry

"This planet will blow in two more minutes" said Frieza

 _'_ _Thats not much time'_ Thought Ace

"You sealed your fate with that wish and you're going to die" glared Frieza

"We'll see who dies after the fight Frieza" smirked Ace

They both flew done to the ground and landed. Frieza and Ace both then got in a fighting stance and glared at each other

 ***With Gohan and the others***

One after another people began to appear on the planet earth and after a couple of seconds everyone appeared.

"Huh? what happened?" asked Naruto

"It seems we were transported from Namek to Earth" spoke Piccolo

Gohan looked around

"But I don't see dad" said Gohan

"He must still be fighting on Namek with Frieza" said Gokina

The dragonball's landed on the ground and everyone looked at them

"Seem's the dragonball's came along for the ride" said Gokina

"Dragonball's? asked Mito

"Don't worry about them" glared Krillin

Mito and Naruko both slumped in defeat

"Gohan, listen up" Began Gokina "Your father forgave his brother, so let me introduce you to your uncle Naruto"

Gohan smiled a bit

"Hiya" Gohan said

"Yo!' replied Naruto "Im your uncle Naruto"

Mito and Naruko watched in sadness, they couldn't believe Ace forgave Naruto and not them.

 ***With Ace***

They glared at each other.

"It doesn't matter what happens in the next few minutes, you pathetic little fool. You wont live to see another dawn" smirked Frieza

"We have different ideas on whats pathetic. Cause if you ask me, pathetic is freak like you getting beaten by a Saiyan monkey like me" replied a smirking Ace

"I admire your ability to continue making threats, even though we both know how empty they are, but they're starting to get OLD" Frieza said

Frieza then flew to Ace and they both punched each other. They flew everywhere when they fought. Frieza tried to hit Ace, but he blocked it and then Frieza hit him in the ground. Frieza then charged up a big KI-blast and fired it at Ace.

Ace caught the ball and then punched it away. They were a little bit away from each other. They flew at each other again and Frieza hit Ace in the lava. Ace flew out and then punched Frieza away.

They continued a barrage of attacks. Frieza hit Ace away and flew at him to attack only for Ace to scream and stop Frieza and punch him away. Frieza flew away and Ace followed him. They stopped and glared at each other.

"The mighty Frieza will not succumb to a monkey" began Frieza "especially not a filthy Saiyan ape!"

Frieza then flew at Ace and Ace prepared for that attack. They began a barrage of attacks and it looked like Ace was loosing. Frieza boasted about not being defeated and the tried to kick Ace only to grab his leg and hurt it. Frieza kicked him in the face and then kicked him in the stomach and they both flew to the ground.

Ace blocked all of Frieza's attacks and then dodged one and punched him in the face. Frieza recovered and launched at Ace only for him to kick Frieza away.

"YOU MONKEY!" screamed Frieza

Frieza tried to hit Ace with his tail, but Ace dodged it and vanished. Ace reappeared and then slapped Frieza in the face. Ace flew after Frieza and then Frieza vanished and punched him in the stomach and then kicked him towards the ground. They flew at each other again and then landed on the ground. Ace noticed the lighting. Frieza tried to attack again, but Ace blocked it. Ace then kicked him away. Frieza vanished and before he could grab Ace, Ace elbowed him in the stomach and launched him away.

Frieza flew at Ace and punched him in the face and then hit him to the ground. Frieza laughed

"Well now, satisfied?" mocked Frieza

"Is that the best you could do?" asked Ace

"What?" asked a shocked Frieza

"I said, is that the best you could do?" said Ace

"Watch your tongue!" yelled Frieza

He launched at Ace only for Ace to uppercut him in the stomach. Frieza coughed up blood and then kneeled over in pain and then looked at Ace shocked. Ace glared at him. Frieza then kicked him away and then Ace launched back to kick him, but Frieza dodged. Ace appeared behind him and then kicked him in the face. Frieza collided with the ground.

Ace then elbowed him in the face and then kicked him away. Frieza flew and then Ace caught up with him and punched him in the stomach. Ace landed on the ground. Frieza turned around and he vanished. Frieza looked around and saw Ace next to him. He tried running away, but Ace followed him and cornered him at every turn. Frieza then launched a barrage of attacks, but Ace dodged them all.

Ace then began to launch his own attacks at Frieza. Ace got into a fighting pose and Frieza was screaming about killing him. Ace then got up

"Its done" said Ace

"Done?" questioned Frieza "well? answer me!"

"You have been coming at me with everything you got, but it's finally caught up to and you power is dropping fast. The fact is I don't see you as a challenge anymore" began Ace "Your pride is already shot and in the end I guess thats good enough for me. You were so sure of yourself, that you thought no-one in the universe could bring you down, but then got beat by a guy, and that guy was a mere Saiyan, HAH now you know what failure feels like. Like I said its done and I'm out of here, goodbye Frieza, I don't want to see your ugly face again"

Ace then flew away and Frieza stared in shock. Frieza then pulled his fist back and launched a KI-blast at Ace. Ace turned around and looked in shock.

"YOU FOOL" screamed Ace

Ace launched what you would call an 'Angry Spiral Destruction Wave' at Frieza and then it hit him. Frieza was outclassed by a long shot and lost.

Ace then turned around and flew at full speed to Frieza's ship, when he got there he noticed a round pod and then flew into it. He had no time so he launched random coordinates and punched them in. The pod flew in the sky and he got off the planet with only a few seconds to spare.

The planet exploded and Planet Namek was no-more.

—

Ace - THAT WAS AWESOME

Vegita - I have to admit that that was a good fight

Gohan - Daddy you're so cool!

Ace - Thanks son!

Gokina - Dang… Why couldn't I fight Frieza?

Well Gokina in the original story, where you are a guy, this actually happens and you beat Frieza

Gokina - Really?

Yeah!

Ace - Lets just end this ok?

Gohan - Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

Gokina - Make sure to follow, favorite, and review this story

Vegita - Don't forget to vote for the Openings and Endings if you want to see them

Bye guys!

Everyone - See ya next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10 - The Namikaze's life til now

Welcome back everyone

Ace - I heard this was going to be a flashback chapter

Vegita - This is going to be a chapter on the Uzumaki-Namikaze Family

Ace - Im out!

*Ace leaves*

Dang it! Thanks Vegita

Vegita (smirking) - Thats for making me do the reviews last chapter!

Gokina - Lets just get this over with

Gohan - Yeah I would like to go study

Do the reviews first Gohan

Gohan - ok

 ** _—_**

 ** _Stratos263_**

 ** _Gohan - Thanks! Im glad you like it! you know i thought it was cool too when my dad beat frieza!_**

 ** _—_**

Seem's like we didn't get a lot of reviews

Gokina - Can we get to this now? I want to go train

Geez ok… START!

 ** _(Note - I would like to point out that the more reviews, the faster I upload chapters)_**

—

Chapter 10 - The Namikaze Families life til now! Ace is alive?!

—

 ** _(Note - Most of this chapter is going to be about the Namikaze families life… Skip until you see another one of these notes if you don't want to read it.)_**

 ***When Ace left…Age 6***

There was a fire at the Hokage office and every ninja was trying to put it out. Luckily no-one got hurt because no one was in the office. Every ninja was checking the others and the village to see if this was a plan to kidnap someone or to take over Konoha. Kushina went to check on Naruto, Naruko, and Mito and came back saying they were all right.

There was nothing to be found to even remotely call evidence that this was a kidnapping or plan, so they left it as an accident. So every ninja and villager went home to get a much needed rest and when they woke up they would start repairing the Hokage office. As Minato was laying in bed he couldn't help but feel he forgot and/or lost something. Kushina was right next to him reading a book like there was no care in the world, except that book.

Thats when it hit him

"Where's Ace?!" screamed Minato

Kushina looked confused and Minato jumped out of his bed and ran down the hall to his son's room. He opened it and saw nothing. His belongings were gone, his bed was neatly done as if no-one was living there. The one thing he did see was there was a note on the bed, but before he picked it up Kushina and the rest of the family came in.

"Why are you in the slave's room daddy?" asked a ten year old Mito "Are we going to finally be rid of him?"

Minato looked in shock as the daughter he thought was a princess was treating her brother as if he wasn't supposed to be born. Kushina looked at her daughter and raised an eyebrow

"I don't think he would, I mean he is an excellent slave and we use him as a sex slave, so he is still useful to this family" said Kushina

"That makes sense mommy" said Naruko "I still have use for him"

Minato looked at his wife and other ten year old daughter in shock and wondered if something was wrong. He was also very mad that she used him as a slave and used for sex. Minato then thought something was wrong and asked his wife to turn around and he checked her body to see if she had any seals on her. He found a seal, a seal that made you do things that you shouldn't do, and he removed it and almost instantly she returned to normal.

He wondered who put the seal on her. It was a pretty advanced seal and no-one, except Kushina, him, and Jiraiya knew about this stuff. Wait a second…

Jiraiya is the only one who could have put that seal on her because he, himself, would never have done that.

His thoughts were broken as his wife spoke up

"Oh? Minato why are we in Ace's room? in fact where is my baby boy?" asked Kushina who smiled

"I don't know but there was a note in his room" stated Minato

Kushina then became really worried. Naruko, the other ten year old girl, and Mito raised an eyebrow at their mother's behavior. Naruto was just confused on why they were in here. Minato opened the note and begun to read aloud so all could here.

—

 _Dear Uzumaki-Namkaze family,_

 _Im sick and tired of being treated as a slave and being hurt by the women of the family, so Im leaving and there is nothing you can do about it._

 _Im leaving to go get stronger and to get away from your damn family, so don't even try to look for me because I'm already long gone._

 _Im sick and tired of being grounded when I do nothing wrong. Im sick and tired of being framed by my damn siblings who do the dirty work and put the blame on me. Im sick and tired of being hurt by you guys and I'm sick and tired of being raped. I'm sick and tired of being a slave._

 _But the thing I'm really sick and tired of is that i'm always ignored by you guys and the damn village, who often tries to kill me._

 _Like I wrote before I'm leaving so you got what you wanted, congratulations on now having the perfect little family you wanted._

 _I hope you have a wonderful time in hell_

 _From,_

 _Ace (no name)_

 _—_

Minato stared in shock at the paper and Kushina was on the floor crying from losing her baby boy. Mito and Naruko eyes widened as they just realized what they were doing to their little brother and Naruto was also crying a bit that his big brother was gone.

They had a group hug and comforted each other, but after a while the kids and kushina fell asleep. Minato picked Kushina up and put her on the bed. He then went back and put his kids in their beds.

He then went to bed with a lot to think about and due to stress he fell asleep.

 ***4 years later… Age 10***

It's been 4 years since Ace left the village and everything was bad. The Family was still taking it hard and they often cried over the loss and what they had done to the boy. Minato often wondered why the boy hadn't left sooner because if it was him he would have gotten on of there quicker. Kushina locked herself in Ace's room every night and cry herself to sleep. She was told how she treated her son and she was disgusted with herself.

Minato then felt a sort of pride and wondered where that came from. He felt that someone just learned something advanced. _(Remember Ace finished the Rasengan around this time)_ Minato dismissed it because he didn't have time for that. He picked up the picture and stared at it, a few seconds later he found something wrong with the picture.

Ace wasn't in this picture.

The siblings were taking this the hardest. Mito and Naruko often cried themselves to sleep and they realized that they were in love with their little brother. Naruto tried to cheer up the family, but if Ace was mentioned he would cry.

The family was not doing good.

 ***1 year later… Age 11***

It's been 5 years since Ace left and things were getting a little better. Mito and Naruko wouldn't cry themselves to sleep as much anymore, but they were still in love with Ace. Kushina didn't lock herself in Ace's room as much anymore. Naruto wouldn't cry as much when Ace was mentioned and Minato wouldn't let a few tears leave his eyes.

Minato then thought he just lost something forever and wondered what it was, he then dismissed it because it might not be important. _(Ace became a Saiyan around this time)_ Minato then looked at the large stacks of paperwork that involved bringing back Ace and making him a weapon. Some of them requesting marriage contracts between Ace and their daughters. He was surprised that Mikoto wanted a marriage contract between Ace and her daughter Satsuki. He instantly denied those things. Minato then looked at the window when he heard a knock and noticed it was his sensei, Jiraiya. His instantly glared at the man.

"What are you doing here sensei?" asked a glaring Minato

"Minato… The prophecy has changed" stated a little nervous Jiraiya

Minato's eyes widened

"The prophecy states _'The one who has had a terrible life, will become stronger then god itself and save the world'…_ I don't know who it is talking about now. Do you think its one of your daughters?" asked Jiraiya

Minato looked very shameful at the moment and realized what the prophecy was talking about

"I-I think it's talking about my son Ace" replied Minato

"The one that left? The one you ignored?" asked The toad sage

"Yes" stated Minato

They stayed in silence for a few minutes… until

"Sensei would you tell me why Kushina had a seal on her body that made her do things" asked Minato

"U-umm I wouldn't know" asked Jiraiya slightly fearful of what would happen

"You are the one that put it on her didn't you?" asked a glaring Minato

"L-Look it was only to ensure your kids got the training they deserved. The brat wasn't important at the time and this involved saving the world so we needed to ignore him" said a glaring Jiraiya "Look, I'm sorry for what I did, really I am. No kid should have suffered like him. But if we were to choose between a brat and the world, what would you pick?"

"Out of my office Jiraiya! We will discuss your punishment for what you have done later!" screamed Minato "You will pay for what you have done to my son and wife. You better hope I can fix this sensei!"

Jiraiya walked out slightly depressed and he knew he should of listened to himself when he thought putting the seal on Kushina was a bad idea.

 ***3 years later… Age 14***

Its been 3 years since Ace was now known as the child of prophecy.

Minato had followed up on his word and punished Jiraiya by having Tsunade keep an eye on him, so he couldn't be a pervert and so he would actually accomplish his task of finding Ace. Of course Tsunade and Shizune went with him.

When Naruko and Mito found out that their little brother was something important to the village, their love for him only increased and felt even more disappointed in themselves. Naruto gained respect for his big brother and wanted to find him as quickly as possible. The kids kept up with they're training so they could bring back Ace

Kushina, who also found out, had left on a ninja mission, but was secretly trying to find her son, while also finishing the mission.

Minato would often sigh and get in a depressed mood, but he wondered why he would sometimes feel pride when he thought of Ace's name.

 ***Four years later… Age 18***

The Uzumaki-Namikaze family were all at the worlds martial arts tournament because they got word from Jiraiya that they found out were Ace was going. They were also saddened when he changed his name to Ishiyama Ace. Naruto signed up for the tournament and went straight to the preliminaries.

When Naruto got there he saw a familiar guy in a hoodie talk to a green slug monster. The preliminaries past and was really short.

The matches were stated and Naruto got saddened he had to fight his brother and gave him a sad look. They got up on the stage and were about to fight

 ***Skip fight (Hey you know what happens in this fight and if you don't read chapter 1!)***

The Uzumaki-Namikaze family was in shock. How did he get his powerful to knock out Naruto in one move? They were shocked Naruto didn't get through to him. The girls of the family had a giant blush on their face

 _'_ _Woah, was that just me or was that really hot?'_ asked the women of the family

Minato looked shocked that Ace mastered the Rasengan as well and he defeated Naruto so easily. They were going to go check on Naruto when they saw this black haired women and Ace talking

"ACE!" shouted Mito

Ace turned around and glared at the family

"What do you people want?" He asked

There was silence

"C-Can we talk in private Ace?" Minato asked and hoped

"What do you think?" Asked a clearly irritated Ace

"Um y-yeah?" asked a hopeful Kushina

"No, that answer would be no" Ace stated

Out of nowhere the announcer said the match would be in one minute and then Ace vanished with the girl. They family was then sad.

 ***Skip to the end of Gokina's and Ace's match***

The family had to admit that their fight was pretty good. They looked at the girl and she had a huge blush on her face and was willing herself to say something. It looked like now she gathered the courage.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME ACE?!" shouted and asked a blushing Gokina

The family glared at the girl. Minato didn't want Ace to be taken away by this girl. Naruto, who was still in the hospital, also eyes widened and was hoping Ace would say yes because he deserved someone in his life. Naruko and Mito were glaring so hard at the girl because they were in love with their little brother and didn't want, what they called her, that bitch to take him away from them. Kushina also glared because she didn't want her baby boy taken away.

"uh… yeah, sure! ill marry you!" said a blushing Ace

The family looked in shock. Ace excepted her feeling and was now gonna marry her?! They openly glared at the girl. The announcer shouted for everyone to give them a hand and everyone clapped except them and a boy.

 ***Time-skip to after Piccolo vs Ace***

After the match with Piccolo vs Hero, they tried to find Ace, but had no luck and went home. They came back for the last match and were surprised how powerful Ace. The group of people were talking and after Ace denied the title of god, Naruto jumped in.

"W-wait Ace!" yelled Naruto

Ace stopped and turned to him

"Please come home son… so we could be a family" asked Minato

Minato noticed how everyone glared at him and his family

"Sorry but no can do. You're not my family anymore. You guys lost that right a long time ago, so I don't think I have to listen to you. Plus this guy changed my blood from Uzumaki-Namikaze to Saiyan blood so we are no longer blood related" replied a glaring Ace

Ace then flew off with his fiancé and the others left as well. The family stood in shock as they heard what he had said.

Was he really that far gone? Was he really that glad that they weren't blood related?

 ***Five years later***

The family went back to Konoha and they were depressed. They wanted Ace to forgive.

Suddenly, all the members of the family felt instant sadness and wondered what happened. _(Ace died around this time)_ No matter what they couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, so they continued their day and wondered what happened.

 ***Time-Skip to when Ace and Gokina arrive to fight the Saiyans***

They were just on vacation to relax and get their minds off Ace, but no matter what they did they couldn't take their minds off him. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune also came along for the trip. Kakashi was supposed to come, but he had duties to do. They then heard screams and destruction and ran over to the place to see dead bodies. Next thing they know was that two people appeared in the sky.

Ace and Gokina arrived and landed on the ground.

"Ace!" yelled Naruko, Mito, and Naruto

"Son!" yelled Minato and Kushina

"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed Gohan

The Uzumaki-Namikaze family looked at the boy in shock. Kushina and Minato couldn't believe they were grandparents. The siblings also couldn't believe that they had a nephew. They women of the family then glared at Gokina. Jiraiya and Tsunade was confused and then connected the dots and were shocked. Shizune wasn't listening as she stared at Ace noticing how handsome he was. If one could look closely they would see a huge blush.

They saw Ace walk towards Nappa and start concentrating his power and everybody, except Gokina, eye's widened at the amount of power he had. They saw the women and the large man yelling about something. They saw him take down Nappa and were shocked at his new techniques. Ace and Gokina then left and their eyes widened and shouted at the bald man and the boy.

"HEY!" shouted Minato

The boy and bald man landed. Krillin glared at them and Gohan looked confused.

"What do you want?" asked Krillin with a scowl

"I-Is that boy really Ace's son?" asked Mito

"Hey, do you know my dad?" asked Gohan

"Gohan these are you grandparents and your Uncle and Aunts" said Krillin

"Really?" asked Gohan "Because dad said my grandparents from his side are dead"

The family's eyes widened

"He must of meant the guy who adopted him" said Krillin "These guys are the ones that neglected and hurt your father"

Gohan then glared at the family. The Uzumak-Namikaze was then hurt.

"There are no excuses for what we did, but we are trying to make up for it now" stated a sad Minato

Tsunade had enough and stepped up

"Hey, give them a break baldie, at least they are trying to make up for it" said Tsunade

"Not on my life, they hurt my best friend" shouted Krillin

Tsunade glared at Krillin and Krillin glared back.

"Well then, can I at least shake my grandson's hand? as a goodbye?" asked Minato

The others looked shocked

"Fine" said Krillin

Minato shook Gohans hand and put a tracking seal on him. Gohan and Krillin then took off and flew away. The rest of the family turned to him and glared. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Minato with a raised eyebrow. Shizune was still in dream land thinking about Ace.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Kushina

"I put a tracking seal on him, thats what I was doing" stated Minato

They're eyes widened in shock and were then relived that they could track Ace now. Tsunade broke Shizune out of her Dream-state.

They then went back to the vacation spot

 ***Time-Skip to the take off***

Naruto watched from a little ways away as Naruko and Mito boarded the Spaceship. Minato tasked them to board the ship to get to know Ace. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed Ace didn't get on the ship. He waited and stayed there until Ace and Gokina's ship was made and they went on it so then Naruto went on this ship and made sure to hide good. He noticed them training and would wonder on how strong they were. The fifth day was when Ace caught him and started yelling at him.

His eyes widened when Ace forgave them and they ate together and he was so happy, it was like the best day of Naruto's life.

 ***Time-Skip to landing***

Gokina and Naruto followed Ace and when they got there. Naruto ran over to his sisters and hugged then. He also told them that Ace forgave him, but then let them know that he didn't forgive them. They talked a bit and saw Ace shot in the chest

"DAMN IT! AGAIN!" screamed Ace in pain

They then grabbed Ace and left to the space ship and got him healed

 ***Time-skip to when Ace arrived***

They were watching the fight between Gokina and Frieza and noticed Gokina loosing terribly. Ace arrived and noticed Vegita not with them and saw Gokina fighting and about to die. He got angry and power erupted from him. The Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings noticed his hair become gold and his eyes to become teal and his tail to become gold as well. They then saw him move to between Gokina and Frieza and told her to leave. Gokina flew to them weakly and told them to leave and then passed out.

They then left and got on the spaceship and talked a bit, when they were teleported away to Earth.

They then heard from King Kai that Ace won the battle, but he died. King Kai, however, didn't know that Ace made it to a space ship and got off in time. Everyone was saddened at that, but then the little green alien said that they could wish Ace back with Namek and everyone became happy. The Uzumaki-Namikaze family realized that the Dragonball's grant wishes.

But they were really hard to find, so they didn't want to use them.

 ***Time-skip to the first time they use the Namekian Dragonballs***

 ** _(Note - If you skipped then stop HERE!)_**

Everyone was there

Gokina, Gohan, Krillin, the namekians, Bulma's mother and father, Bulma, Vegita, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, the Uzumaki-Namikaze (Which they were somehow allowed in, except Naruto because they trust him). The new elder of namek told Bulma they could wait another year

"Ok first, lets bring back Ace! Bring Ace back to Earth's check-in station!" shouted Bulma

The little namek spoke in his language and made the wish. Everyone watched in silence

"All right, just a sec" said the dragon

Everyone was happy

"The one called Ace can not be brought to that place." said the dragon

"What why not?!" shouted Bulma

"Because he is still alive and if I move him to Earth's check-in station then he would die!" shouted the Dragon

Everyone was shocked

"Dad's still alive" said Gohan "But how?"

"King Kai was wrong? Ace is still alive?" said a shocked Gokina

The Uzumaki-Namikaze family was happy

 _'_ _Ace'_ thought Vegita

King Kai was shocked that he was wrong and the rest of Ace's friends on King Kai's world were happy. Everyone back on earth started cheering

"Hey if Ace is alive, why hasn't he come back yet?" asked Bulma

"Hey maybe his ship is stuck or broken" replied Gohan

The new elder made a good point on they could wish their friend back here.

"Hey great Idea" said Bulma "Now the next wish bring Ace back to Earth!"

The namekian spoke in his language and everybody cheered. The dragon tried to grant the wish

"Silence, It cant be done" said the Dragon

Everyone dropped their smiles

"The one called Ace refuses to come back. He says he loves his wives, son, and friends very much and would come back to them later" shouted the Dragon

Everyone was shocked. Including the Namikaze women who realized Ace had more then one wife. Mito and Naruko asked themselves could they be one of his wives. The other's knew about Ace's love life, so it was no surprise to them.

"What? Why?" asked Gohan

Everyone wondered why

"Your dad told the dragon he will come back later Gohan and he will keep his word kid" said Piccolo

 _'_ _Ace, what are you up to? Your probably training somewhere and perfecting your techniques? I will not sit around here, you are my mate and ill go find you'_ said Vegita as she looked at a space-ship

The others noticed Vegita was gone and the space-ship was taking off. They wondered what was going on

"Forget about her" said Piccolo "Just get on with it"

Next thing they wished back was Tien and Chiotzu and Yamcha stayed behind. They were brought back and everyone was happy. The dragon then left and the dragonball's scattered

 ***130 days later***

They used the dragonall's again and wished back Yamcha and everyone was cheering. The Namekians then made a new planet with the dragonball's and then made another wish to be transported there.

They said their goodbye's and were teleported there. Gohan was sad because his friends was gone and Gokina picked him up and hugged him. The dragonball's then left back to namek. And everyone wondered when Ace would be home

—

Gokina - I can't believe they called me that!

Vegita - shut up kakarota

Gohan - That was sad

Just get on with it

Ace (Entering) - hey guys what did I miss?

Everyone - Nothing

I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

Ace - Make sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story

See ya everyone!

Everyone - Bye! See ya next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11 - Frieza's alive? Ace returns

Welcome back to Dragonball Ace Shippūden!

Ace - yeah and Do I come back in this chapter?

Vegita - Be patient

Gokina - I brought popcorn guys!

Ace - YEAH!

Gohan - thanks mom

Vegita - I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks kakarota

Gokina - aww your welcome Vegita

Vegita - SHUT UP CLOWN! JUST DO THE REVIEWS

 ** _—_**

 ** _Kenka_**

 ** _Gokina - I think Ace would kill Jiraiya, but hopefully not. I dont know if Ace will see reason and forgive her, but who knows. Wait a sec… GOHAN! WHERE IS THE FLYING ELEPHANT! (Looking around)_**

 ** _Gohan - ITS OVER THERE MOM! (Points in a random direction)_**

 ** _Gokina - Woah thats so cool!_**

 ** _Vegita - Where did that guy named Kenka go?_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Drgoon Viper_**

 ** _Gokina - NO DONT FAINT! Oh and I'm glad you liked the chapter!_**

 ** _—_**

Lets get to the disclaimer

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

Gokina - AND START!

Hey thats my line!

 _—_

 _Chapter 11 - Frieza is alive?! Mysterious new guy! Ace returns!_

 _—_

CRASH!

A ship landed in the front yard of the capsule corporation. The door opened and out came Vegita, who walked out very casual. Yamcha was on edge preparing to attack if need be. Bulma and Bulma's mother were out in the yard to greet the Saiyan

"Vegita, what are you doing here?" asked a glaring Yamcha

"I was hoping Ace finally returned" stated Vegita

"What?! No way! You never found him in space?" questioned Yamcha

Vegita jumped and landed on the ground in front of Yamcha

"Don't remind me. Im angry enough as it is. and beating the hell out of you might be the therapy I need" smirked Vegita

"Hey guys whats that awful smell? Oh its you Vegita… come on" said Bulma

Vegita followed her because they got to know one another before and during the trip to Namek and actually trusts her.

 ***Scene Change***

During the time Ace was gone

Gokina and Gohan trained constantly in this gravity room Bulma made in the capsule corp. or should they say home now. You see after the dragonball's incident where the Namekians left to their new planet. Gokina and Gohan left for home, only to be followed by the Namikaze family. So they packed up and left for the Capsule corp. where Bulma happy let them live there. After all they were technically _sisters_ , having married the same man.

Another thing to mention was that Gokina also now had Chakra and trained everyday with it. Ace taught her after the tournament and he taught her how to use seals. So when they left, Gokina and Gohan used Storage seals to make it easier.

Something I also forgot to mention is they had an official wedding for Ace and Bulma and a official wedding for Ace and Vegita before they left for Namek. Gokina went along with it because she got special time with Ace during and before the trip. Vegita decided to live in capsule corp. So now you could say is the whole Ishiyama family lives there.

Anyway, they were training to catch up to Ace, but it seems the power they wanted was nowhere near what Ace had. When they took a break they ate and Gohan usually studied with new books that were supplied by Bulma.

Then they sensed a huge familiar power.

Their eyes widened in shock as they new this power. It was defiantly and without a doubt none other than Frieza! It also doesn't help that he was even more powerful this time around!

Gokina and Gohan ran out of the gravity chamber and ran right into Vegita, who was also running. They nodded to each other and ran down the hall together. Krillin and Yamcha met up with them and they all flew off towards Frieza's direction.

 ***Scene Change***

Frieza smirked as he saw the planet and so did his father.

Frieza wanted to get revenge on the Monkey who dare almost kill him. This couldn't stand for him! He would kill everyone he loved on the planet before his nemesis Ishiyama Ace returned.

"There it is, Planet Earth, dead ahead" smirked Frieza "It is only fitting for the Saiyans to call such a puny planet, home"

"Lets finish this now son, we can destroy it from here" said King Cold

"Father! That would spoil all my fun" said Frieza "I plan to saver my revenge, every. single. bit"

Frieza was different. He had robot parts and was now a cyborg.

"Well well, look a ship on radar" smirked King Cold "It seems your Saiyan friend is almost home"

'And when he gets there, he will find everything he has ever known and loved in ruins' thought a laughing Frieza

"HE WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF FRIEZA!" screamed Frieza

 ***Scene change***

They met up in a wasteland where Frieza ship was about to land. Gokina, Gohan, Vegita, Bulma, Piccolo, Puar, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin were all there.

Gokina was wearing her usual Gi. Gohan was wearing his Saiyan armor. Yamcha was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with Black dress pants and a belt. Vegita was wearing yellow pants and a pink collar shirt that said _'BadGirl'_ on the back of her shirt… it was something from Bulma's closet. Krillin was wearing his usual orange GI. Piccolo was wearing his usually turban and Gi. Tien was the same and so was Chiaotzu.

"Did Ace come back?" asked Tien

"No" said a sad Gohan

"Gokina, do you think you can fight Frieza and win?" asked Krillin

"No, no matter how strong I got now, he is still stronger than me" stated Gokina

There talking was interrupted when Piccolo saw something and screamed

"HE'S HERE!" screamed Piccolo

Right then and there they saw a ship floating down and land. That was defiantly Frieza's ship! Everyone stared in shock at the ship. To be honest they were a little scared

"He's landing just over there!" screamed Krillin

 ***Time-Skip and Scene change***

Frieza, King Cold, and some men got off the ship

"So this is the planet earth" said Frieza

Frieza looked around and thought he saw Ace, who was in his super saiyan form, smirk at him and was instantly angry. He crushed his hand.

"I will make him suffer for what he did to me" said Frieza "I will make everyone on this planet suffer"

Frieza sent his men and some of them took of, but they were soon killed and someone landed on the ground. He had purple hair, a capsule corp vest, Black undershirt, yellow shoes, a sword, and black pants. He also had a purple tail.

"Ah so you must be Frieza" glared the mysterious guy "Ive been waiting a long time to meet you face to face"

"Well we have a guest" said King Cold

"Now I'm going to destroy you" said the guy

"Oh my, we should run" smirked a sarcastic Frieza "Isn't that right father?"

Frieza and Cold smirked and chuckled

"You don't know who your up against boy" said Frieza

"I know exactly what I'm up agains frieza and let me tell you something. I'm not worried" smirked the guy "Im gonna finish you once and for all"

"Well you sure are arrogant" said Frieza "But you're no match for me"

"Maybe I hadn't made myself clear yet" said the guy "Your finished Frieza"

Frieza growled and then calmed down

"Enough idle talk… Foot soldier! Vaporize this little rodent" said Frieza "The rest of you spread out"

The kid said nothing as he still was smirking. Frieza thought that smirk was familiar. One of the guys tried to blast the boy, but he blocked it. The guy then killed all the foot soldiers easily with his sword.

They stared in shock at him. One guy even tried to leave, but Frieza killed him for being a coward.

"I was told not to mess around when dealing with enemies" said the guy

Ace's friends sensed his energy and were shocked

"What a pleasant surprise" said a smirking King Cold

"Your right father, this may prove to be a bit more amusing then I thought" stated Frieza

"And now you two are going down" said the guy "Enough talk I'm ready to fight now"

"Sorry but I have got dinner plans" smirked Frieza

"So I've heard! Well sorry Frieza, but Im canceling your date with Ace" said the guy

Frieza growled

"Whats an Ace?" asked King Cold

"Father, I know your bored but please try to keep up" said Frieza

"So I take it you know that worthless Saiyan" said Frieza

"By reputation, but we will be meeting him soon" said The guy

 ** _(Note - this whole The guy thing is getting annoying so I'm just calling him Trunks now)_**

"We?" asked Frieza

Trunks pointed behind them and they saw turned around and saw a black haired girl with Saiyan armor and a brown tail about a couple yards away. She was smirking at them.

"Sorry to say but my sister and I have plans with Ace" said Trunks "Now enough kidding around. Its time you learned who I really am… and tell you what, Im going to let you two on a little secret. Your about to find out whats like to fight a real Super Saiyan… and I'm not talking about Ace"

Frieza looked scared and then laughed and Trunks was about to reveal his true power, but then.

"So… your saying Im not a real Super Saiyan?"

Everyone, yes even the girl with the tail, turned to look at the new voice.

The source of the voice was none other than Super Saiyan himself, Ace. Ace was sitting down on the spaceship looking at Frieza with a raised eyebrow.

He changed a bit when he was away. You see, Ace had weird clothes on because his were ripped and torn **_(Goku's yardrat clothes)_**. Other than that he didn't seem any different, except maybe he looked stronger.

He noticed how Frieza was trembling in anger and how King Cold looked confused. He also didn't fail to notice the looks he got from The other guy and that girl. The looks from the two seem to be of admiration or of something else.

"You" growled Frieza in anger

"Is this the guy son?" asked Frieza's father

"Yes daddy" Frieza said

Trunks then spoke up

"U-um… How are you here? You were supposed to arrive later?" asked Trunks

Ace looked at him and smiled a bit

"I will tell you later kid" said Ace

Ace then got up and stretched. He then flew over to trunks and landed next to him. He smiled at the boy.

"How about this… you take Frieza and I got his father. Does that sound good buddy?" asked Ace

Trunks was too shocked to speak at the moment and only nodded

"You said you were a Super Saiyan correct?" asked Ace

Trunks nodded

"Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" smirked Ace as he looked over to Frieza and his father

Frieza was still trembling in anger and King Cold was confused

"I-I will sir" said Trunks

Trunks started powering up and the earth shook for a couple of minutes. His hair stood up and turned gold. His eyes turned teal and then the transformation was complete.

Frieza looked into his eyes and was scared

 ** _*Flashback*_**

"Frieza" said a glaring Super Saiyan Ace

 ** _*End flashback*_**

"Those eyes… they have the same eyes" said Frieza

"So this is a Super Saiyan" questioned King Cold

Frieza was trembling in fear.

"Now my turn" smirked Ace

Almost instantly Ace turned Super Saiyan and powered up to his maximum. The ground shook for a while until it calmed down. Trunks turned to him in shock and so did the girl. Frieza was trembling even more and King Cold was scared a little.

 _'_ _He turned Super Saiyan so easily… and he is even stronger than me'_ Thought a shocked Trunks

You see while Ace was away, He wanted to see how long he could stay Super Saiyan. Then he wondered what would happen if the Super Saiyan form was natural. Ace figured it wouldn't take a long time to power up and that it wouldn't waste energy.

 ***With Gohan and the Others***

"I didn't know who that was before, but this one is Ace!" said Gokina

"There's no way his power could increase this much! Even if he is a Super Saiyan!" said Vegita

"Thats my dad!" screamed Gohan as he took of in the air

The others also took off in the air as well. Yamcha had to pick up Bulma

 ***With Ace***

Frieza was scared and then he turned angry. Frieza then shot his hand out and fired a beam, but Ace launched it away. Ace then vanished and appeared by King Cold and fired a one handed Spiral Destruction Wave and killed him. Ace powered down and jumped back on the ship and sat down.

"Your turn bud" said Ace as he looked at Trunks

Frieza looked in shock as his father was killed. Frieza then flew in the air and made a big energy ball and threw it at Trunks. Ace raised an eyebrow. The kid could handle himself. Ace then saw the kid lift the ball

"Excuse me, is this yours?" taunted Trunks

Frieza fired a Ki blast and the ball exploded. Ace turned to look at Trunks who was standing on a pillar or rock. Trunks did a bunch of hand motions and then aimed his hands at Frieza

"HEY FRIEZA!" shouted Trunks

He then fired his blast and Frieza dodged it.

"Huh? When I get my hands on-" Frieza began until

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks appeared above him and cut frieza in two with his sword

Trunks then cut him even more and then blasted the pieces and nothing was left of Frieza but ash. Trunks powered down and then landed. He looked at Ace for any recognition and Ace gave him a thumbs up and smiled a bit. Trunks then blushed a bit from happiness and smiled back. Ace got up and jumped off the ship and turned around and blasted the ship and it was destroyed.

The girl with the armor then joined Trunks and him. Ace turned to see his friends fly over to him and he smiled and waved. When they landed he smiled, until he was punched in the nose by none other than Vegita. Ace looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Why?" asked Ace

"You have a lot of explaining to do" growled Vegita

"Hahaha, I missed you too Vegita" laughed Ace and Vegita blushed and looked away

Ace was then tackled by his son into a hug and Ace hugged him back. Gohan had tears in his eyes

"I missed you daddy" smiled Gohan

"I missed you too Gohan" smiled Ace

Ace then got up and looked at Gokina and walked over and hugged her. He then kissed her on the forehead.

"I missed you Gokina" Ace said

"I missed you too" stated Gokina

Ace then turned to Bulma and did the same thing.

"Hiya guys!" Ace greeted his friends and they greeted him back

Ace then turned to the girl and boy who looked like they were nervous.

"So Super Saiyan, who are you?" asked Ace

"Do you mind, if we talk to you in private?" asked the girl

"Hmm sure" said Ace

"B-But daddy" said Gohan

"I'll be right back Gohan, don't worry I'm not going anywhere far" smiled Ace

Ace and the other two flew away from them so the other's couldn't hear. Trunks turned to Ace and smiled a bit.

"My name is Trunks and this is my sister Gine and we are from the future"

—

Ace - woah

Vegita - that was a little interesting for me

Gokina - Are you kidding? That was awesome!

Gohan - I agree it was good

End it off Gohan

Gohan - Make sure to review, favorite, and follow this story

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

Bye guys!

Everyone - Bye!


	12. Chapter 12 - Warnings from the Future!

Hey guys! Welcome back!

Gohan - Lets get started already! Im so excited!

Vegita - Calm down now

Ace just do the reviews

Ace - ok

 ** _—_**

 ** _tsukiyomi83_**

 ** _Ace - I wont! Thats a promise! They will pay for what they did to me!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _jax-naut2.0_**

 ** _Ace - I actually don't know… Sakura or Hinata will be paired with Naruto. If you want to see someone paired with him then please review or pm me about it._**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Kenka_**

 ** _Ace (whispering) - Gine's mother is obvious, due to the name. And the reason she is named after Gokina's mother is because in my story, she and Vegita were actually good friends. You see when Gine went to see Raditz sometimes, she would hang with Vegita and bring her food._**

 ** _Gokina & Vegita - WHERE THE H*LL DID KENKA GO!?_**

 ** _—_**

Ok now the disclaimer

Gokina - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

And start!

 ** _(Vote - Openings : 0 Votes)_**

 _—_

 _Chapter 12 - Warnings from the Future! Trunks and Gine, saiyans from the future_

 _—_

"My name is Trunks and this is my sister Gine and we are from the future"

Ace just stared

"Ok, I've seen many things, so I guess people coming from the future isn't farfetched" said Ace

"Anyway, before we talk about why we are here, how did you get here? Your ship was 2 hours behind and wouldn't have got here this soon" asked Gine

Gine had a serious look on her, but she was always serious. She had her long black hair tied up in a pony-tail **_(Looks like Note)_**. What was weird is that she had blonde streaks in her hair, just like him. She also had a tail, but unlike Trunks tail which was purple, Gine had a brown tail. She had armor that looked like Vegita. She wore a dark blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with white gloves and boots and Saiyan armor over the jumpsuit.

"I got here using a move I recently learned" said Ace "Its called Instant Transmission"

"You mean Time Travel?" asked Trunks

Ace shakes his head

"No you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light, trust me its pretty fast" smirked Ace

"No kidding, I had no idea you had that ability" said an impressed Trunks

"The Yardrat's taught it to me" said Ace

"Damn…If I had known you had that technique and would have no trouble defeating Frieza and his father, I could of waited and come to you when you were alone instead of risking meeting the others" said Trunks

"Risk?" asked Ace

"I don't mind answering that question, but can you tell me how did you transform into the Super Saiyan form so easily?" asked Trunks

Ace nodded

"At first It happened spontaneously, but I learned to control it. I then wondered what would happen if I got used to the form and made it natural. I stayed in the Super Saiyan form all the time after that thought and tested my limits. Thats why it was so easy to transform. Using this method would help in not wasting energy when you transform" stated Ace

"Impressive" said Gine whose eyes were widened in shock

"Really? can you show me?" asked Trunks

Ace nodded

"All right but don't blink" smirked Ace

Ace turned Super Saiyan in seconds. Trunks and Gine's eyes widened in shock. He didn't even need to scream or get into a stance. He just transformed just like that. Ace had all gold hair that was flowing from power and an aura around him.

 ** _*With Gokina and the others*_**

Everyone's eyes widened at the immense power coming from Ace

"Whats going on guys? Ace has blonde hair! How wild!" said Bulma

"Dad just turned into a Super Saiyan" said Gohan

"How can he generate that much power?!" asked Tien

"I know its mind-boggling! Ace is on fire" said Yamcha

"His power is amazing" stated Gokina

Piccolo was too shocked for words and Vegita was just to angry and jealous to speak

 ** _*Back with Ace*_**

"Are you satisfied?" asked Ace

"Yes I am" said Trunks "Man, how awesome"

"So what happens next bud?" asked Ace

"Now well all be Super Saiyans" smirked Gine

And with that sentence said Gine and Trunks both went Super Saiyan and Ace was shocked a little at Gine being a Super Saiyan as well.

 ** _*With Gokina and the others*_**

Piccolo, Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin were too shocked to speak

"Man look at those three, hardcore" said Yamcha

"What are those two up to?" asked Tien

Gokina watched closely at their interaction and Vegita clenched her fist in anger

 ** _*Back with Ace*_**

"Were all exactly the same" stated Ace

Trunks smirked

"Lets find out" Trunks said

Trunks and Gine both tried to punch Ace in the face but they stopped when they got really close to hitting him.

"W-Why didn't you try to avoid it?" asked a confused Gine

"I searched both your feelings. I knew you guys would stop" smirked Ace

"Well, this time we won't stop" said Trunks "Got it?"

"As you wish" stated Ace

They both went for another punch to the face, but Ace easily caught it. They started unleashing a barrage of attacks, but Ace just blocked them with his hands like he wasn't even trying. After realizing it was no good and Ace was pretty powerful, they both stepped back and returned to normal

"Awesome, everything I heard was true" stated Trunks "Your good, no your great!"

Ace turned back to normal

"Thanks, you guys were amazing too" said Ace "You both are awesome, being able to turn Super Saiyan so young"

Both blushed in embarrassment at the praise and scratched the back of their heads

"I feel like I can trust you Ace" said Trunks "I had to know that for sure. Sorry about all the secrecy, but I really need your word that you wont tell anybody else what were about to say"

"I wont, I promise Trunks" said Ace

"You see, Vegita, Gohan, Gokina, and You are the only ones who have Saiyan blood and I got mine from you" stated Trunks

Ace's eyes widened in shock

"You're my son?" asked Ace

Ace then punched himself in the face

"Of course your my son. Why hadn't I seen it when you said you were from the future? Im the only male Saiyan left beside Gohan and you would have been born when Gohan was still a kid" said Ace who felt like an idiot

"Im half-Saiyan, half-Earthling" stated Trunks

"Yep your Bulma's son then" said Ace as he figured it out

"Your right and Gine is also Saiyan and your daughter, but you see she is a full-blooded Saiyan and I think you can guess who's mother she is" Trunks said

Ace looked at Gine and then looked at his friends. He noticed Vegita and then turned around and looked at Gine

"Your Vegita's daughter right?" asked Ace

"Yes and ill be born around the same time Trunks is born, which is two years from now" said Gine

There was a pause of silence

"I hope this doesn't mean you won't exist by tell me" said Ace

"You see we from alternate time-line so even if we are not born we still will exist, but please we do want to be born in this timeline so if you could… you know" stated a blushing Trunks

"Yea you can count on me" smirked Ace "Don't worry you guys will exist in this time-line"

There was silence until Ace broke it

"Man, so you're my kids from the future. Wait your both Super Saiyans and are really strong" Ace began "Im immensely proud of the both of you! You guys are awesome!"

They both blushed from the praise and Gine glared at him while still blushing

"We didn't come here to tell you that" said Gine who was getting frustrated "We have to talk to you about something"

Trunks went into an explanation on how in three years on the morning on May 12th at 10 a.m., two androids would show up on an island nine miles southwest of south city. He said that they were incredibly strong and that they are androids created by Dr. Gero from the Red-Ribbon Army, who is trying to kill both him and Gokina.

Trunks said that the androids destroy everything and are ruthless. They like to do is destroy and they go after him and Gine for fun. Trunks then says that everyone from the Z warriors die. They kill everyone except Gohan, himself(Trunks), and Gine. Trunks then goes into an explanation how Gohan trains both himself(Trunks) and Gine and then four ago in his time and says with Piccolo gone the Dragonball's vanished.

Gine then said that building the Time-Machine also cost precious lives. Gine got angry and then turned away.

Ace asked what happened to him and Gokina

Trunks then went into an explanation of how Gokina and him die before it. He told Ace how Gokina died from a new heart virus. Trunks tell's him that he(Ace) dies from catching the Virus from Gokina. Trunks also explained that Gohan, Gine, and himself(Trunks) call Gokina - mom, Bulma - mother, and Vegita -mum because they are all related.

"DAMN! I don't get to fight?! This sucks!" said Ace still upset that he cant fight?!

Trunks and Gine looked shocked

"You mean you still want to fight them?" asked Trunks "You're not scared even a little"

"A little, but I wish I could be there to help fight out! maybe I could make a difference!" said Ace

Trunks and Gine smile

"A guy like you probably could, your a true warrior. Mother and Gohan were right about you. We really can trust you" said Trunks "Im glad I came"

Trunks stepped forward and gave Ace two bottles.

"Here you go. This is an antidote for the heart virus. There is no cure now for that virus you and mom get, but in my time there is. We made two bottle for you. One for mom and one for you to hold on to just in case" said Trunks "Take this when you and mom get sick and you both will be find"

"Awesome! Thanks!" said Ace

"I shouldn't be doing this…father… because it will change history" said Trunks "But some history should change and you and mom can make a difference father, Mother told me you and mom would and now I believe her"

"I believe her as well" said Gine

"Don't worry, thanks to the both of you maybe this situation will be averted" said Ace "Thank you… son, daughter"

Their eyes widened in shock and Ace smiled at them.

"You know we don't remember you, so it's really great to see and talk to you dad" said Gine smiling a little, which was rare to Trunks "You're really nice, caring, and impressive"

"Oh and by the way don't tell My mother or mum about all this. If you tell them then we might not be born" stated Trunks "Mother said to me that she had to take control because you never found the time and trained a lot"

"Mother also said mum had to do the same thing one time because you over-trained" Gine said

Ace smiled and then laughed

"I do like to train a lot" Ace said "Wait a second?! Were you guys trained in chakra?"

"Yes, Gohan found scrolls on chakra and read about them and studied then. He trained us and we know how to use chakra. He even taught us the Rasengan and taught us how to combine KI like you! He said that as a kid, you trained him to use it. You know, we even know the Spiral Destruction Wave and that is one of Gine's and my favorite attacks" said Trunks

"Well, we have to go, mother is really worried sick" said Gine

"Please tell her that I send my love and thanks" said Ace

Gine felt very nervous at the moment and blushed

"U-um… father" said Gine

"What is it Gine?" asked Ace

Trunks also wondered what she wanted

"Father, since I hadn't met you ever… I was wondering if maybe…" asked a blushing Gine

Ace kind of figured what she wanted and pulled her into a hug. Gine smiled brightly and wrapped her arns around him and hugged him back. Ace then pulled Trunks into the hug and they all had a group hug. Ace put a Genjutsu up before he hugged her so the others wouldn't be suspicious. So to them, Ace was still talking to them. Trunks and Gine felt like they had the happiest day ever.

"Im so proud of the both of you" said Ace "You guys come back and visit now ok? I would really like to see you"

Trunks and Gine's smiles got brighter

"Yeah" said Gine "Trust me father, we will"

Ace then remembered something

"Oh yeah and maybe sometime you should take me to the future to track down namek" said Ace "And hopefully revive everyone"

"Yeah! That would be cool" said Trunks

"Bye father" said both Trunks and Gine

"Bye guys and remember Im proud of you and that I'll always love you" said Ace

Trunks and Gine day got better and smiled widely

"I'll always love you too father" said both Trunks and Gine who glared at each other for talking at the same time and Ace laughed at that

They both took of into the sky and before anybody could blink, everybody saw the boy and girl take off in a machine that vanished. Everybody then rushed to Ace. Ace was nervous

What was he supposed to tell them?

—

Ace - WOAH?!

Vegita (out cold)

Gokina - my gosh… i never saw this coming

Gohan - so does that mean I get more brothers and sisters?

Yes Gohan it does and do the disclaimer Vegita

Vegita (still out cold)

Ok then… do the disclaimer Gokina

Gokina - Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z or Naruto

Gohan - make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story

Ace - Oh and make sure to vote on those openings guys!

See ya next time!

Everyone - Bye!


	13. Chapter 13 - The androids attack!

Hi Everyone! Welcome back!

Gokina - hiya!

Where are Ace and Gohan?

Vegita (Points to the corner of the room) - they are playing a video game

Ace (Playing the game) - DANG IT! You killed me again!

Gohan (laughing)(Playing the game) - Sorry dad, but alls fair in love and war

Ace (Glared)(Playing the game) - But in this game we work together and you jumped off my head and I fell in a hole and died?!

Lets just get to reviews… Gokina do the reviews

Gokina - fine

 ** _—_**

 ** _jax-naut2.0_**

 ** _Gokina - Ok! android 18 might be with krillin or Krillin can be with marron if you want android 18 to be with someone else._**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Guest_**

 ** _Gokina - If you don't like the story then don't read_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Kenka_**

 ** _Gokina - Remember Ace doesn't have the true Saiyan nature like Vegita because he never grew up like that. And also Ace felt bad for them that if he messed around they wouldn't be born._**

 ** _Vegita - WHERE DID HE GO?!_**

 ** _Bulma (points in a random direction) - I THINK THAT WAY!_**

 ** _Gokina - LETS GO THEN! HE WILL PAY FOR MAKING GOHAN CRY!_**

 ** _Ace (whispering while still playing the game) - Nice disguise Kenka_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Catman_**

 ** _Gokina - Thanks!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Mangekyou saskue_**

 ** _Gokina - Thanks im glad you like the story!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Hans the wolf_**

 ** _Gokina - Don't worry this story will continue!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Sonic ball z_**

 ** _Gokina - Thank you! I've tried to fill in some blanks if there were any_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Hell sharingan_**

 ** _Gokina - Thanks! Android 18 will be in the story, but like I told jax-naut2.0, you guys can tell me if you want her to be with Krillin or not._**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Boot to face_**

 ** _Gokina - Don't stare at the screen to long! Oh and thanks_**

 ** _—_**

Gokina - woah! There was a lot of reviews!

Ok now lets start

Ace (glared)(Playing the game) - HEY! THAT WAS MY POWER UP!

Gohan (Laughing)(Playing the game) - Ha!

Vegita - ugh! SHUT UP!

Ace & Gohan - sorry

Gokina - Swordmaster1331 doesn't own Naruto or Dragonball Z

Ok and START!

—

Chapter 13 - 3 years later! The androids attack!

—

 ** _*Three years later*_**

Three years later from when Ace explained what the conversation was about, Ace left out who Gine and Trunks really were and their names. The Z warriors decided to train and in three years time, hopefully defeat the androids! Ace kept his word to Trunks and Gine and they were born in this time-line. Vegita didn't really care as much so Bulma took care of Gine and Trunks.

Ace also kept his word and taught Gokina how to transform into a Super Saiyan. Gohan finally learned how to mix Ki and Chakra and learned the Spiral Destruction wave. Gokina also learned it as well and she was happy for that. Ace didn't tell her to stay into the Super Saiyan transformation so she got used to it because they needed all the time to train.

What surprised him though was that Vegita learned how to transform without him helping her. But what he did teach her though was how to combine Chakra and Ki. He didn't teach her the Spiral Destruction wave because she didn't want to learn it. She wanted to make her own moves.

Right now sitting on a mountain overlooking the city that the androids were supposed to attack, Ace and the gang were waiting patiently for the androids. The only ones not there were Vegita and Chiaotzu. There was then a person in a ship heading towards them and they wondered who it was. Yamcha didnt care and was sitting on a rock rather depressed.

He hadn't known Bulma got married, so when she had a kid. He was outraged and left to go train somewhere besides Capsule Corp., I mean why wouldn't he be sad. He thought that they were still dating and were going to get married someday.

"Quite! Someone's coming" said Piccolo

"You think its them?" asked Gohan

"I can't tell yet" stated Krillin

The ship got clearer and it turned out to be Yajirobe

"Hey! You came here to help us fight the androids?!" asked Gokina

"No way!" screamed Yajirobe "I just brought these senzu beans from korrin"

"Thanks a lot!" said Gokina "Are you sure you don't want to stay and help?"

Yajirobe got into his ship

"No way, if you guys want to stay and get killed, then go ahead" said Yajirobe who took off

They watched him leave and Ace wondered where were the androids. It was getting late and it looked like they weren't going to show up

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?" asked Tien "Its already 10 o'clock and theres not a single sign of those androids"

"Yeah! I forgot all about the time" said Gohan

Yamcha stepped up and smirked

"Man, I can't believe I listened to that kid. Androids! Thats a good one!" laughed Yamcha

"Don't be so literal you guys, It's only 10:17, I wouldn't jump the gun just yet" said Bulma

"Excuse me, but I think we would have sensed their power levels by now. Sorry to disappoint you Bulma, but those androids just aren't coming" smirked Yamcha

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion and a ship fell down into the water, Everyone looked in shock.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled Ace

"Its Yajirobe!" said Krillin

Piccolo then growled up and spotted something

"You guys, Its the androids! Up there! I can see them!" said Piccolo

Everyone looked at the two floating figures, but they quickly vanished into the city

"They flew into the city" said Tien

"Where did they go?!" wondered Ace

They searched for them, but they didn't know where they went

"Crap! We can't sense them because they are androids!" said Ace

"Thats crazy!" screamed Yamcha "How are we supposed to find these androids, if we cant sense them"

"Well, if we can't sense them, then we should use our eyes" said Piccolo

Gokina tossed the Senzu beans to Bulma

"Bulma! Look after those!" said Gokina

"All right guys! Spread out! If you find the androids, don't take them on by yourself, wait for the others. Gohan! Go check on Yajirobe and see if he's ok" said Ace

"Right" said Gohan

"Grr, Lets Go!" screamed Piccolo

Everyone flew off to the city and were searching everywhere. Krillin stuck with Gokina to help search. They searched everywhere, but Ace couldn't find them. Ace asked this guy, if they saw someone that was strange around the city, but he told Ace he was strange because he was flying.

Ace then flipped him off and took to the skies, He had no time for that Civilians Bull-Sh*t. Yamcha heard a scream and ran to the source of it. He saw people knocked out and dead on the floor. He looked around and saw nothing

 _'_ _Where are they hiding?'_ thought Yamcha

Unknown to Yamcha was that the androids were watching him and identifying him. They landed behind him.

"You two better be careful! There's a couple of androids on the loose and they mean business" said Yamcha

The androids said nothing and Yamcha was getting suspicious. He looked on the hat of one of the androids and noticed the Red Ribbon insignia on it. He looked shocked

"We are they" said the android

Yamcha jumped back and screamed "I found them!"

The android that looked like an old man rushed Yamcha and grabbed his face. He lifted him in the air and Yamcha was struggling. A truck came out of nowhere and quickly turned to not hit them. He crashed into the gas station and there was a huge explosion. The other saw this and headed towards this. Yamcha was starting to get worried, until a hand pierced through his chest. Yamcha was in pain and he couldn't even scream, He was suffering. Yamcha's vision blurred and he passed out due to the pain, the guy ripped his hand out. The others felt Yamcha's energy fade and they got there as quickly as they could.

Tien was the first to land and was shocked to see Yamcha like that. Everyone then landed as well and Ace looked angry. The old man android threw Yamcha on the ground.

"Damn it! I definitely know how that feels Yamcha!" said Ace "Krillin! There still is a chance to save him! Take him to Bulma and get him healed! Go as fast as you can!"

Krillin picked up Yamcha and took off to where Bulma was. There was silence until Piccolo broke it

"So these are the big bad androids. Kind of funny looking, if you ask me" said Piccolo

The android, ok this is getting annoying… Android 20, the old man, looked at Piccolo

"Well now, I find it surprising that you should know we are androids" stated 20 "Of course, I find it more surprising that all of you should have anticipated our arrival on this island. Tell me, how did you know we would come?"

Piccolo growled

"If your so tough, why don't you make us?!" said Piccolo

"Very well" said 20

Everyone got into a stance and The androids walked forward

"There's way too many innocent people around here, we got to lead these two out of the city" stated Gokina

Android 20 overheard her

"Yes, it is too crowded here, I agree. Many people could get in our way, I will see to it that they do not" said 20

The android then started blasting eye beams everywhere. Ace rushed him and punched him the face, not even using full power. The android stopped and his hat fell off. The others looked shocked at the destruction that was caused.

"You monster!" screamed Ace

20 put his hat on and adjusted it

"I cleared the area of innocents, in accordance of your wishes. Do you disagree with my methods?" asked 20

"Leave these people out of this!" yelled Ace

Android 19 smirked and said "There are no people left to leave out"

Ace growled

"Very well, you may lead us to another place of your choosing Ace" 20 said

Everyone looked shocked

"H-How did you know his name was Ace?!" asked a shocked Tien

"I know all of you, the namek named Piccolo and you the one known as Tien" said 20

Gokina noticed sirens and saw vehicles approaching. Gokina requested everyone to follow her and they all did. They took to the skies and headed into a random direction that Gokina chose. Ace noticed how easily they were able to keep up.

"Im beginning to grow impatient! Where are you leading us?" asked 20 "Very well, this is far enough"

The androids stopped in mid air

"I have decided for you, we will fight here" said 20

The androids dropped to the ground and everyone followed them, Piccolo was wondering why they picked this spot. Ace and Gokina were panting heavily and they felt a pain in their chest

"Before we get this little show started, I want to know how you knew our names" stated Gokina

Tien looked shocked that Ace and Gokina were out of breath.

Android 20 went into an explanation of how they were under observation by a remote tracking device. He said it was planted on her when he was still a girl. He said that another one was planted on Ace when he battled Piccolo. 20 said that everything was studied and was revealed. 20 said they were studied, until Dr. Gero made perfect fighting machine's.

"Im curious, did you observe my fight on Namek?" asked Ace

"There was no need" said 20 "We observed enough information on you"

Ace smirked at that

"You might think you no everything there is to know about me and Gokina, but really… your not even close" said Ace

20 raised an eyebrow

"Your calculations, did they predict that Ace would be a Super Saiyan?" asked Piccolo

"Super Saiyan?" 20 asked in confusion

Ace screamed and turned Super Saiyan and powered up to the max, which was pretty high. Ace's hair turned gold once again and had a gold aura around him. Piccolo looked shocked because Ace's energy was dropping.

"Everybody, stay out of this! It's my fight now" said Ace

20 and android 19 were having some small talk, but was interrupted when Ace attacked android 19 and they were going all out. Blocking each others moves, and trying to get a hand over the enemy, but it looked as if they were evenly matched.

19 fired a Ki blast but Ace blocked it. Ace rushed at him and hit him in the back. Android 18 was launched at a mountain. Android 19 was shocked and his eyes widened. Tien and Gokina were cheering him on a little and Piccolo was watching the fight intensely.

Android 19 ran at Ace, but Ace blocked it and kicked him in the air. Ace appeared behind 19 and quickly dodged all his attacks. Ace appeared and uppercutted him in the chin and kicked him in the stomach. 19 tried to punch him but Ace kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him the face. They continued to fight and Ace looked like he had the upper hand. Ace then kicked him towards the ground pretty hard, but 19 stood up as if it was nothing. Ace stared a little shocked and out of breath. Ace then cupped his hands

"Kamehame!" Ace shouted "HA!"

Ace then blasted the beam at 19, but the android had something up his sleeve and smiled. He outstretched his hand and absorbed the beam of energy. Everyone was shocked

"It can absorb KI!" yelled Ace "Wait, but what about Chakra!"

Ace used instant transmission and appeared on the ground. Ace put his hands in a cross sign. 20 and 19 raised an eyebrow.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled Ace

5 clones appeared

"Ready guys? ATTACK!" screamed Ace

But then the clones disappeared and Ace fell to the ground and grabbed his chest in pain. Everyone was wondering what was going on until…

"Daddy?" said Gohan "ARGH! It's the heart virus! it's attacking him right now! FATHER!"

Everyone looked shocked

"Yes, Your right Gohan! But if he's effected by the virus then" began Piccolo

Piccolo looked to see Gokina also on the ground in pain and holding her chest. 20 and 19 smirked at the sight of Ace being in pain.

Ace then transformed out of Super Saiyan and was breathing heavily

"DANG IT!" Ace screamed and punched the ground "Krillin! Senzu Bean!"

"Senzu Bean!" screamed Krillin and threw the bean

Ace caught it and ate it

"Thanks Krillin!" said Ace

But it was good, It didn't heal him at all and 19 started to mop the floor with Ace. Ace landed on the ground and was weakly glaring at 19. 19 sat on Ace and grabbed his throat. Ace tried to break free, but was no good. Android 19 started to absorb his power and smirked at Ace's friends. The others tried to help, but was no good as 20 blocked his bath. Gokina couldn't help because she didn't have the energy, but stared in horror as Ace was dying.

Out of nowhere, 19 was kicked out of the way! It turns out Vegita showed up and helped Ace out.

"Nobody kills Ace on my watch" said Vegita "Your pitiful Ace, you should of known that turning into a Super Saiyan would increase the effects of the virus"

Ace smirked at her, but weakly

"Thanks Vegita, I owe you one" said Ace

She blushed and picked him up and threw him to piccolo. Piccolo caught him and gave Ace to Yamcha. Yamcha then picked up Gokina and flew home to Capsule Corp. where the antidote resided.

Too bad Ace forgot to grab the antidote on the way out of Capsule Corp.

—

Ace - IM GOING TO DIE NOOOOO!

Vegita - Pitiful, you should of known

Gokina - I don't want to die?!

Gohan - Dad, calm down. Im sure your going to be alright

End it off Gohan before my ears explode for Ace's yelling

Gohan - Ok, Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

Vegita - Follow, Favorite, and Review or I will destroy you!

Vegita! Thats not how you say it! Be nice!

Vegita - Sometimes people need a little push and don't get in my way or else!

Ok i'm sorry, please don't hurt me

Gohan - Bye everyone!

Everyone - Bye!


	14. Chapter 14 - Another Time machine!

Welcome back everyone and sorry for taking so long to update, I was busy!

Vegita - You make terrible excuses just get on with the story

Ace - Hurry up! I need to make sure I don't die!

Gohan - Dad calm down!

All right then Ace if you want to speed this up then do the reviews

Ace - OK!

 ** _—_**

 ** _Guest (ch.13)(aug 23)_**

 ** _Ace - Look if you don't like it then don't read! You don't need to comment and be a jerk!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _KaiBlastX7_**

 ** _Ace - Sorry… Too late, I mean I already put that Vegita saved Ace_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Guest (ch.10)(aug 23)_**

 ** _Ace - Thanks! These roses are awesome, I need to find a vase… one sec *finds vase and puts the flowers in them* Sweet!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _jax-naut2.0_**

 ** _Ace - Sorry but Trunks isn't going to be paired with 18 because he hates her and Trunks will have to go back to the future. Maybe the other 18 from the future, but not this timeline. I don't know yet if Im planing to do that movie for the story, but if I do, She either dies. Also, I don't think she would go after Krillin_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Stratos263_**

 ** _Ace - Sorry that it's taking so long. The author has been busy and had writers block_**

 ** _—_**

Gokina - All right now lets start!

Vegita - BE QUITE AND LET THE AUTHOR START IT THEN

Ok… and START!

 _—_

 _Chapter 14 - Super Saiyan Vegita?! Another Time machine?_

 _—_

Android 19 stared at Vegita emotionlessly

"Finish Vegita 19, but the rest are mine, do you understand?" said 20

19 smirked and got into a stance and waited patiently to destroy Vegita. What he didn't know was that he was already fighting a losing battle from the get-go and he didn't even know it.

"I was watching you fight with Ace, so Ive seen your energy absorbing technique. Oh well, if I can't blast you away, i'll just pound you into a pulp." smirked Vegita

"You know some of my moves, but I know all of yours Vegita. Oh yes, Dr. Gero studied you very thoroughly" said 19

"Oh is that a fact? Then why were you so surprised when Ace turned into a Super Saiyan? I'll tell you why, it's because your database doesn't cover the battles we had in space. Your bonehead creator picked a fine chapter to emit from your memory banks" said Vegita

"Oh?" smirked 19 and narrowed his eyes

"Thats right my friend" began Vegita "Let me ask you, Does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?"

Vegita got into a stance and began concentrating her power. Her hair started to turn gold and her eyes started to turn teal. She let out a big scream and then the transformation was complete. She smirked and the wide eyes from the androids.

Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien's eyes widened. Gohan kept a normal face because he already knew that she could transform

"Wait, I thought you had to be like Ace and Gokina to transform?" wondered Krillin

"There's more than one way to reach the goal" The new Super Saiyan began "My motivation was very different from Ace and Kakarota"

Vegita started a long explanation of how she wanted to be the best and how Ace and Gokina's success was like a demon and how she was undergoing intense training and how it became survival. Even the simple moves were hard for her, She said by will alone she kept her body in two. Vegita said her own fury kept her going on trying to reach the goal and how she decided to leave the Earth and train.

She said she was on a planet where meteor started to come down and she was determined to survive and to protect her ship. Then a gigantic meteor came out of nowhere and it almost killed her. When she landed on the ground and crashed, she was worse for wear and she was bleeding.

Then something snapped inside of her

She said she didn't care about anything, not Ace, not Kakarota, not being the best, not a Super Saiyan. She didn't care about anything and when she screamed in fury and she transformed.

"Thats how I became a Super Saiyan" smirked Vegita "I am the princess of all Saiyans once again"

"Enough of this nonsense fool" said 20 "You may have become a Super Saiyan, but your newfound powers are still no match for us. Please demonstrate 19"

19 fired eye-beam's and they crashed into the ground. 19 came above and fired more eye-beams and smoke was everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Vegita was just standing there looking unharmed and was smirking. 19 charged and hit Vegita in the face and then hit him with a barrage of attacks. Vegita looked at 19 and smirked

"Just as I thought, your nothing" smirked Vegita

"Huh?" questioned 19

"Silly robot, do you really think you have a chance against a Super Saiyan like me? your brain must be malfunctioning" Vegita said "fresh out of the factory with no warranty and already broken, what a pity"

Vegit charged and kicked him in the stomach and then elbowed the android in the face. Everyone stared in shock at Vegita as she was walking towards the android. The android tried a sneak attack, but Vegita saw it and kicked him in the air. Vegita flew after and stopped and smirked

"So. Are you scared yet?" teased Vegita

The android tried to attack Vegita with a barrage of attacks, but Vegita easily dodged it. Vegita punched 19 in the nose and blood started leaking from his nose.

"I think you have a oil leak, what a bad deal. Such a fragile unit" smirked Vegita

19 fired eye-beams, but Vegita dodged it and hit the android to the ground creating a crater. Vegita landed in front of the android and then the android grabbed Vegita's arms and everyone's eyes widened, except 20 who smirked.

"Oh yes! I have you now and soon I'll have all of your energy" smirked 19 "Do not try to escape, it is useless. Until I have your energy, I will never let you go"

"Never? Lets see" said Vegita

Vegita was smirked as she pulled the hands and they broke. Everyone's eyes widened for like the millionth time of the day.

"Your were not given permission to touch me, you broken washing machine" glared Vegita "The only one who can touch me is my mate"

19 backed up in fear. Vegita looked at the hands of the android

"So these are the devices you use to rob people of their energy" said Vegita "Whats the matter? You're the one who started this game and now you don't want to play anymore? You were enjoying yourself before when you were sucking the life out of Ace, which I am still livid about"

19 tried to back up but couldn't because he was at the edge of the crater

"So I guessed its true after all, androids DO experience fear" smirked Vegita

19 climbed out of the crater and then ran away in fear of dying. Vegita flew in the air and hold out a hand

"Time has run out for you android" said Vegita "Here it comes! A little going away present for you"

Vegita fired a blue sphere beam and it hit the android. The explosion was big and all that was left of the android was a head. Vegita smirked and landed on the ground.

"Man that androids toast!" said Krillin

The android turned around and stared at Vegita

"You are a bit stronger than I anticipated, but its nothing I cannot handle" said 20

Vegita powered down and was back to normal

"Yes, your friend managed to steal quite a bit of energy from me before I destroyed him, nows your chance to beat me" Vegita stated "A vicious attack now could be sufficient"

 _'_ _How can she be so confident? What is she hiding?'_ Thought 20 _'She seems completely at ease, but is she?'_

"Let me ask you this, what makes you think you're going to do any better than him?" asked Vegita "You're an android too, I bet your head rolls just as well as his does"

"Fool, I am far superior than the android 19 model. Stamping you out of existence is no problem for me" said 20

"You're bluffing friend, lets see what you got" said Vegita

20 launched into the air and flew away

"Hey Baldie, hurry! Throw me one of those beans" said Vegita

Krillin got out the beans

"Hey, wait a sec" said Krillin

"Listen you idiot! He's going to get away!" glared Vegita

"Krillin, do it!" said Piccolo

"Whatever you say" said Krillin

Krillin tossed a senzu bean to Vegita and she ate it. Vegita powered up to a Super Saiyan and took off and the others, after a little talking, took off after her.

 ** _*Scene Change*_**

 _'_ _Drip…Drip…Drip'_

Ace woke up to the sound of water drops dripping from the ceiling. He realized he was in some sort of sewer and there was a trail in head of him. Ace felt something disturbing as he kept walking. He turned and walked to the end of the hallway and saw a cage…

 **"** **So…My gracious host has graced me with his presence. What an honor"** said a demonic voice

Ace looked into it and saw something that made him shocked

"Oh F*ck" said Ace

 ** _*Scene Change & Time-Skip*_**

Gohan looked to see his father shiver in shock? Gohan then looked to his mother and saw her shivering. They must be having nightmares. Trunks raised an eyebrow, he was wondering what was going on. Yamcha was busy driving the ship and Gohan was studying while keeping an eye on his parents. Gine looked in worry as Ace was shivering in fright.

They were headed to Master Roshi's house to keep Gokina and Ace safe from the androids.

It turns out that Dr. Gero fled to his science lab and activated Androids 17 and 18, the androids from Trunk's time. They were also shocked to see that another android was made, one named Android 16. The androids killed Dr. Gero because they hated the man for what he did. After that the gang got beaten and that was an understatement. They got beaten to a pulp, except Krillin. The androids had left in search of Ace and Gokina to kill him. Android 18 was reluctant to kill Ace because, even though she denied it to the others immensely, she thought he was good-looking. **_(Don't give me that! Android 18 can be with someone else in the end! It's not set in writing!)_**.

They had called Bulma and it turns out there was another time machine somewhere. Trunks and Gine looked at the picture, Bulma sent a fax of the time machine, in shock. Gohan, Trunks, Gine, and Bulma left to check it out and they were all wondering what was going on. Trunks threw his Time-Machine out of his capsule.

"These two time-machines are one and the same" said Trunks

Gohan and the others flew up to the top of the machine.

"wow, how weird. Its melted. Why would someone want to do it? It doesn't make sense" questioned Gohan

Trunks then got into a machine and found what looked to be an egg that was hatched.

"These look like egg-shells" said Bulma

Trunks and Gine looked at the time-machine

It turns around someone came here 4 years ago around the time Trunks and Ace battled Frieza and his father. It didn't make any sense, what happened to this Time Machine and who was in it?

Was this the person that changed history?

They finished their exploration and detective work and got out of the time-machine.

"I should probably put this back into the capsule" said Trunks as he put the recked time machine in its capsule

"I'll put away the other capsule" said Gohan

"Ok! Thanks Gohan" said Trunks

"I'll take these weird egg-shells if thats ok with you" stated Bulma

"Sure go for it" stated Trunks

"Bulma, you should get to Master Roshi's house to be safe" said Gine "Dad and Mom are still in bed and if the androids show up then things will get bad. We need to protect them."

Gohan then saw something and walked over to it, drawing the others to look in confusion

"I think I see something over there" said Gohan

Gohan looked and saw what looked like a former skin of a creature. The others came over to look and stared in shock. They checked it out and they came to a conclusion that this thing came from the Time-Machine. The continued to ponder on what was going on, They had even more questions then when they began.

"Whatever this is, it seems it just shredded its skin" stated Trunks

Bulma soon left because she was scared of the creature. Gohan, Trunks, and Gine took off as well trying to come up with anything that seemed logical in this situation. They all had two question on their minds

What is that creature and what is it doing here in this time?

 ** _*Scene-Change*_**

 _'_ _Knock Knock Knock'_

"Wonder who's here" said Krillin

Krillin walked to the front door and opened it and then instantly glared at the person who was at the door.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze

—

Sorry that its kind of short, I didn't know what to write

Ace - Its ok

Gokina - Yeah! At least you posted a chapter

Gohan - what was that creature?

Vegita - Who knows, but I've seen scarier

Do the closing guys

Ace - Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story

Gohan - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

See ya guys!

Everyone - See ya next time!


	15. Chapter 15 - Ace and Gokina wake up!

Welcome back and sorry for taking so long. I had intense writers block because I had no ideas on what to write, but now I do. And there might be a major time-skip in this one because I want to get the show on the road.

Ace - Finally dude lets get started

Vegita - Kakarota is doing the reviews this time

Gokina - aw man… why?

Gohan - mother just do them

Gokina - fine…

 ** _—_**

 ** _CreedRazerReaper_**

 ** _Gokina - Ace has only forgiven Naruto for what he has done… he might forgive Kushina because she had a seal on her, but not the rest._**

 ** _—_**

 ** _HollowGoku90's_**

 ** _Gokina - You know there are a lot of people saying that there should be a female buu, so swordmaster1331 is thinking about it. Female cell seems too weird to him though and Thanks Im glad you like it_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Kenka_**

 ** _Gokina - Wait… how did you know? And I don't know if it will effect his ki, but it will have a big increase on his chakra!…Vegita? What are you doing?_**

 ** _Vegita - Reading so I can open a Garganta or whatever it is._**

 ** _Gokina - ok? Good luck!_**

 ** _Vegita - Shut up_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Stratos263_**

 ** _Gokina - I don't know, but you will have to find out_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Demon Shadow 16_**

 ** _Gokina - Thanks!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _jayd4y_**

 ** _Gokina - I know right?!_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Galacter_**

 ** _Gokina - Ok sir that was just rude. If you didn't like it then don't read. There is no reason to say such words because you didn't like the story_**

 ** _—_**

All right, Vegita do the disclaimer

Vegita - No

All right, Gohan do the disclaimer

Gohan - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

And… START!

 ** _—_**

 ** _Chapter 15 - Ace and Gokina wake up! Into the Time chamber!_**

 ** _—_**

"What are you two doing here?" glared Krillin

No words beyond that were spoken as Krillin noticed there was no life in their eyes. Its like they were hypnotized or sleep-walking. Krillin was so confused and was still thinking that he didn't noticed Kushina put a seal on his body that rendered it useless.

"W-What are you doing?!" screamed Krillin

"Krillin whats going on?" asked Master Roshi

Roshi began running to them, but Naruko picked Krillin up and they left in a Hirashin or Flying thunder god Jutsu. Master Roshi stared in shock as his student was taken from him. But he did know one thing

Ace needed to find Krillin and boy was Ace and Gokina gonna be pissed

 ** _*Scene Change*_**

"So let me get this straight" began Ace

Ace stared at the Nine-tailed fox that was inside a cage that was also inside his mindscape

"You were sealed in me when I was a baby and somehow you were aloud to stay with me when I died. You were the reason that the village and my family ignoring me and hating me. You were also the reason why I have a ton of chakra and your name is Kurama?" Finished Ace

The nine-tailed fox, also known as Kurama nodded its head

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, that sounds about right" stated Kurama "And i'm sorry for what happened to you brat, but i'm happy you got what you deserved in the end."_**

Ace shrugged and smiled

"Thanks and don't worry about the whole hating and ignoring thing. I got over that a long time ago, but still hate them, well except Naruto." said Ace

 ** _"I have already healed you and your mate. You should probably get up because someone took your best friend maybe a couple days ago?… Krillin I think it was it? Also I sensed some of my resonating chakra around the kidnappers. It must be Kushina, but she didn't seem like herself. Almost like she was in a genjutsu" explained Kurama_**

Ace nodded and smiled

"All right see ya buddy" smiled Ace

 ** _"_** ** _Hmph, Just because I might like you as my host doesn't mean we are friends" stated The Nine-tails "Oh and remember, if you want my real power than come here again"_**

Ace just smiled and then he disappeared

 ** _*Scene Change*_**

Ace woke up and jumped out the window. He felt he was a little weaker from it and decided to test his strength. He made a Spiral Destruction wave and fired it at the ocean and it made a little earthquake. Ace heard some noises behind him and he found Gokina.

"Good morning, hon" smiled Ace and walked up to Gokina and kissed her

Gokina just hugged him tighter. Ace raised an eyebrow. Did she have a nightmare or something?

Ace then saw something pop out of the window and recognized it as Master Roshi. Master Roshi fell from the window and hit the ground hard. Ace sweat dropped.

"Ace!" said the master "Whats going on?"

"Hi Master" said Ace "In my dream's. I figured out that there was something more to me than just being a saiyan. I found out that I had a being sealed inside me. I also figured that maybe there was a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan. I think its time to train again. Gokina! Know any places to train in a short amount of time?"

Gokina nodded

"Yeah, the hyperbolic time chamber"

Ace smile dropped

"Ok, heres the plan guys. Gokina get everyone to go in the Time chamber while I go rescue Krillin" said a serious Ace

Gokina looked shocked and quickly grew angry. Ace was getting scared at that

"What happened to Krillin?!" asked Gokina

Master Roshi dropped his head as he remember what had happened that day. Everyone tried to find him, but it was no good. They couldn't sense his energy so they thought he was dead and since he died already they couldn't wish him back.

"He was kidnapped by your sister and mother Ace" began Roshi "I tried to stop them, but I couldn't get to him in time"

Ace nodded

"Don't worry! Leave this to me" Ace waved and vanished in an instant transmission.

Ace never wanted to go back into that hell hole, but there was no other choice in the matter. His buddy was in trouble and he would never leave a friend behind. Especially not with ninja's…

Gokina ran upstairs and put on the rest of her Gi and then put her hand to her head and vanished in an instant transmission. I forgot to say that Ace also taught her the instant transmission while he taught her to go Super Saiyan.

 ** _*Scene Change*_**

Ace opened his eyes to stare at his father and behind him, Danzo. Really? I mean really! Out of all people he would guess, he didn't expect Danzo to be in control over them. He looked to his left to see Naruto and Krillin tied up with knifes at their throats personally from Kushina and Naruko, while Mito was guarding the door. Ace looked to Danzo to see he was trying to control him with a genjutsu, but it didn't work as Ace was more powerful.

Ace glared

"Danzo, let them go now!" ordered Ace

Danzo didn't look scared in the slightest. In fact, he looked even more cocky then usual

"Jinchuriki as leader I command you to return to the village to be a weapon of mass destruction for Konoha. You have no choice in the matter anywa-" began Danzo

In matter of seconds Ace broke the genjutsu off everyone. When Danzo looked into Ace's eyes, Danzo nearly fainted on the intense anger in his eyes. He was also shocked to see the most powerful Dōjutsu. People who wield this eye are said to be sent down from the heavens to become either a "God" or a "Destroyer".

Ace had awakened the Rinnegan

Danzo collapsed to the ground as he felt that his mind was destroyed from looking into Ace's eyes.

Kushina, Minato, Naruko, and Mito shook their heads as the Genjutsu was dispersed and then looked up to see Ace. They were instantly happy to see him, but then wondered why he was here. Ace then used another Genjutsu to knock them out. He had no time to deal with their crap today. Ace, in someone else's words, had bigger fish to fry. Ace switched the Rinnegan off

Ace untied Naruto and Krillin and they hugged him. Ace had never felt so uncomfortable in his life, but he was glad they were safe.

"Thank you!" screamed Krillin as he was crying. He really took it hard that Ace was gonna die from the virus

Ace smiled and then used instant transmission to teleport Naruto, Krillin, and himself to the Lookout were everybody was. He was determined to rise and claim the next level of Super Saiyan.

 ** _*Another Scene Change*_**

Ace got to the lookout to see Gokina, Gohan, the new Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Vegita, Future Trunks, and Future Gine. Before anyone said anything Ace turned to Piccolo

"Hey Kamiccolo!" smirked Ace

Piccolo turned and glared at him

"Two times in one day?! What is with you Ishiyama's? Just call me Piccolo!" said Piccolo

Ace just laughed and then Gohan jumped at him and cried while hugging him tight. Ace hugged back and patted Gohan on the head.

"I missed you Gohan, my son" smiled Ace and then he looked to Trunks and Gine "Hey guys! Its very good to see you again!"

Ace set Gohan down and then looked to Vegita who slapped his face. Ace was knocked over the edge and fell down to earth. Everyone laughed as Ace flew back up with an annoyed face.

"I missed you too" said Ace as he kissed her on the forehead

Gokina turned to Ace

"The hyperbolic time chamber can fit 3 people at a Time. I figure Vegita, Trunks, and Gine would go in first and then You, Gohan, and I can go last." explained Gokina

Ace nodded and agreed. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin took off to find the new android Cell. They followed Mr. Popo as they went to the Time-Chamber. Ace turned to Vegita, Trunks and Gine who were about to go into the Time-Chamber.

"Good luck" Smirked Ace "Remember to train hard and take care of yourselves"

The three nodded as they went inside. Ace just sat cross-legged at the door and decided to talk to Kurama, but before he even known Gohan and Gokina sat beside him. They wanted to know who this Kurama was. Ace nodded as they all went into his mindscape.

 ** _*Scene Change*_**

Gokina and Gohan opened their eyes to see a large cage and a gigantic nine-tailed fox inside it.

"Gokina and Gohan meet Kurama. Kurama meet Gokina and Gohan" Ace introduced

The fox opened his eyes and smirked

 ** _"_** ** _Well brat, I see you have explained to them who I am" said Kurama_**

Ace nodded

"I also have come here to ask for the power you were gonna give me. It might help against Cell" stated Ace

Gohan and Gokina looked to Ace in shock. He never would of thought that Ace would ask for power instead of get it himself. Kurama stuck his fist out.

 ** _"_** ** _In normal cases, you would have to fight me for the chakra, but instead I would rather just give it to you. I don't want to die" explained Kurama_**

Ace stuck his out and there was a bright flash. Ace looked down at himself to see he was on fire, but had a lot more chakra. He turned to Gohan and Gokina, but before he could even say anything Gokina disappeared. Ace looked to Gohan and raised an eyebrow and asked what was going on.

"Mom is going to go rescue Tien and Piccolo" said Gohan "They are going to die if we don't do anything"

Ace switched back to normal and Ace said bye to Kurama. Gohan and Ace left the mind-scape and woke up to see Bulma above them and a set of Saiyan armor on. They quickly changed and rushed into the chamber

It was time for the training to begin

Sorry for the short chapter!

Ace - Its ok, but I hope the readers won't be mad

Vegita - Who cares… as long as I get to keep crushing my opponents the readers don't matter

Gokina - VEGITA! THE READERS ARE IMPORTANT!

Gohan - Can we leave now?

Yup just do the disclaimer Gohan

Gohan - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or DragonBall Z

Ace - Make sure to Review, follow, and favorite this story

See ya guys!

Everyone - bye!


	16. Chapter 16 - Out of the Time Chamber!

Welcome back to Dragonball Ace Shippūden! and lets introduce our new hosts for the rest of the season Future Trunks and Gine!

Trunks - Hello!

Gine - Hi…

Ace - Hi everyone!

Gohan - Is this the episode where I finally transform into a super saiyan?

You will just have to find out!

Vegita - Get to the reviews

Gokina - ok! but its your turn Gohan!

Gohan - ok!

 ** _—_**

 ** _Stratos263_**

 ** _Gohan - Yeah, me too! I can't believe that old guy was still around_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Kenka_**

 ** _Gohan - Dad got the Rinnegan because of the intense anger he held for danzo when he threatened to kill Naruto and Krillin_**

 ** _Trunks - Do you think I could get the Rinnegan?_**

 ** _Gohan - Probably not_**

 ** _Vegita - WHERE DID HE GO?! (Searches the surrounding area)_**

 ** _Kurama - (ACE GO AFTER HIM! HE NEEDS TO PAY FOR CALLING ME A HALF-RABBIT! IM A FEARED DEMON DAMN IT!)_**

 ** _Ace - Sorry Kurama but no…_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _Demon Shadow 16_**

 ** _Gohan - Thanks for the award! (Puts on shelf) This is an awesome award! Oh and happy birthday! Ok everyone… one, two, three_**

 ** _Everybody - HAPPY BIRTHDAY Demon Shadow 16!_**

 ** _Ace - I hope you have the best birthday!_**

 ** _Gohan - I hope your day is awesome!_**

 ** _Gokina - Hope your day is good_**

 ** _Vegita - hmph… happy birthday and hope you have a good day_**

 ** _Trunks - Hope you enjoy your day_**

 ** _Gine - Hope your day is awesome!_**

 ** _Hope your day is awesome Demon Shadow 16 and happy birthday from everyone here at Dragonball Ace Shippūden_**

 ** _—_**

Ace - now that the reviews are done lets get to the story

I agree and Gine do the disclaimer

Gine - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

Trunks - AND START!

Really?

Trunks - Hey, Gine and I will leave soon. I got to say it at least once.

Fine…

 ** _—_**

 ** _Chapter 16 - Out of the Time Chamber! Gohan's birthday!_**

 ** _—_**

The training had begun and already it was a rocky start as Gokina trained Gohan in trying to become a Super Saiyan. Ace decided to train in his Nine-Tails Chakra mode and his Rinnegan and boy was it tough for him. The mode itself was like Super Saiyan for Chakra. After he trained, Ace begun his training to become an Ascended Super Saiyan. He wanted this, no… he NEEDED this. Ace thrived to become the best so he could protect his family and friends.

When Gohan turned Super Saiyan, Ace felt so proud of him that he was literally crying a few tears. He told Gohan and Gokina to stay in Super Saiyan all the time, to be come used to it. Gokina wondered how she hadn't thought of that before and agreed to it along with Gohan.

When they got used to it, The training was super intense after that. The only thing more intense was that Ace stayed up night and day to train. The only reason Gokina and Gohan found out was when he literally collapsed into bed from Ki and Chakra exhaustion. When he got a long rest, Ace was fine. Gokina stayed up every night until he went to bed just so he could get sleep. Gohan and Gokina demanded that he rest for a couple of days. He did in hope he didn't piss them off. Especially Gohan because he had a hidden depth of power that not even himself could understand.

The last few days, however, Ace spent night and day to train. Ace, Gokina, and Gohan decided they had enough training and they had decided to get out of the Chamber. They went out and felt some of their friends energy outside of the building. Ace felt Vegita, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Trunks, Gine, and Tien. Everyone had wide eyes at they stared at the three of them. Ace, Gokina, and Gohan were all Super Saiyan. Ace could feel Cell's energy and realized it was stronger.

"So whats going on?" asked Ace "But before you talk… I need something to eat!"

"u-uh yeah sure," said a shocked Tien

"Ill make it," Mr. Popo stated "It will be out in a second"

After a couple of minutes eating, they had decided to talk about what was going on. Cell had transformed into his perfect form and was really powerful. He had decided to make a game to fight all the strongest fighters and named it the Cell Games. Ace smirked and thought it was a good way to test his power. Ace got changed into his regular clothes and so did Gokina, whom changed in the bathroom. They both wanted to fight as an earthling. Gohan got clothes from Piccolo and Ace thought it suit him well. A little while ago Gokina checked Cell out and was a impressed by his power.

"Listen Ace, Im going in the Chamber first and then Vegita, Gine, and Trunks were going to go next. You, Gohan, and Gokina can go after them," stated Piccolo

Ace shook his head

"Nope! Im done training for now… Im not going in there and neither are Gokina and Gohan," said Ace

Everyone was shocked

"What do you mean you're not going back in," asked Piccolo "You mean, you don't need to go?"

"No there is no point," stated Ace

"But why? You do realize you can spend another day in there," explained Piccolo

"It actually takes to much out of me," said Ace

Gokina nodded her head and she agreed

"I get it…Little Kakarota admits that she's too weak to continue," laughed Vegita

Gokina smirked

"Yeah right! If you think that torturing your body in there is the same thing as training then go for it. I know how important it is for you to keep up with my strength level," said Gokina "So you need all the time you can get"

Vegita glared at her

"Oh really? Call me crazy, but you make it sound that you have become a great deal stronger than I am," stated Vegita

"Sure, in fact Ace and I are far above you," chuckled Gokina

"What?!" yelled Vegita

Vegita growled, but smirked when Ace kissed her on the forehead. Gine smiled at the scene

"Alright guys see ya at the tournament," said Ace "Vegita, Trunks, and Gine good luck with training and see you at home"

Then Ace, Gohan, and Gokina jumped off the lookout and flew home. Gokina and Gohan stopped at Korins, but Ace decided to just leave since there was no point. He felt Gokina power up to about half strength and realized that she was just asking Korin to compare her to Cell.

—

Ace opened a book of family memories. He looked at the pictures one by one and smiled brightly. Ace had just finished getting everything ready for his son's birthday party and made sure to get him some cool things that he liked. Ace picked up a photo of little baby Gohan and smiled.

That was one of the happiest days of his life, but to be honest he was also scared.

He didn't want to make the same things as his 'former' father and didn't want his son to hate him. Ace made sure to always be there for his son, unless the time called for him to be away. Ace looked at other pictures as well, like the wedding between Gokina and him. That was also one of the happiest days of his life. Ace made sure that Vegita, Trunks, Gine, and Bulma were aware so they would attend. Krillin also decided to attend and Ace happily let him join in the fun.

They each got him something that he thought he would like and in a few minutes they would return home

"Ace its time to get ready for when they show up" said Bulma

Ace nodded and put the book away. He then got up and shut off the lights. When the door opened and in came Gokina and Gohan, They jumped out and turned on the lights while yelling surprise and happy birthday. Gohan looked so happy at the moment that he even had watery eyes. He ran and hugged Ace very tightly and Ace hugged him back.

"Happy birthday my son," said Ace

 ** _("Tell the brat that I said Happy Birthday," said Kurama)_**

"Oh and Kurama said happy birthday as well," stated Ace

Some people raised their eyebrows and Ace explained to him who Kurama was and they were a bit surprised.

"Happy birthday brat," smirked Vegita

"Happy birthday Gohan!," smiled Bulma

"Happy birthday little bro," said Trunks

"Happy birthday and hope you have a good day," smirked Gine

"Wow Gohan happy birthday," said Krillin

"Happy birthday my boy," said Dr. Brief

"Oh my, happy birthday Gohan," said Mrs. Brief

The cake sitting on the table had everyone's faces on it. Ace, Gokina, Gohan, Vegita, baby Trunks, baby Gine, even Future Trunks and Gine were on the cake.

"Woah! Look at the cake, it has all your faces on it!," smiled Krillin

"Make a wish Gohan!" said Bulma

"I think you will really like what I got you Gohan" said Ace

Gohan looked towards the presents

"Wow! Thanks Dad! Do you think I can open my presents now dad?" asked Gohan

"No not yet, Cake first buddy! Blow out the candles!" Ace said

Gohan got up and blew the candles out while making a wish. What they didn't expect was the cake to blow into their faces. Everyone laughed at that and they decided to make pasta instead. The took a couple of pictures of the party. Even of Ace, Gokina, and Gohan eating pasta at the same time.

They took one of Gohan opening a present with a telescope in it. They also got one of everyone laughing and it was a night to remember.

—

Well, thats all for now! Next chapter I got a special surprise for all of you!

Ace - Really what is it?

Trunks - I think its where Broly come into the picture

Gokina - TRUNKS! YOU SPOILED IT!

Trunks - my bad sorry

Gine - Its too late now…

Vegita - whatever Ill crush anyone who gets in my way even Broly

Gohan - Actually Vegita, broly is female so her name is Broli

Vegita - does that really matter?

Just get to the disclaimer

Gine - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

Trunks - make sure to review, favorite and follow this story

See ya guys!

Everyone - BYE!


	17. Chapter 17 - Danger in the South Galaxy!

Hello and welcome to the first movie chapter of Dragonball Ace Shippūden!

Gohan - so cool! I got popcorn guys!

Ace - AWESOME THANKS!

Gokina - yum im starving

Trunks - Luckily I have my own popcorn

Gine - Yeah me too

Vegita - You only got it because I mentioned it was a good idea

Trunks! Do the reviews

Trunks - ok!

—

 _ **Stratos263**_

 _ **Trunks - Thanks!**_

—

 _ **Tau Warlord**_

 _ **Trunks - Hehe! Awesome!**_

—

 _ **allyna1**_

 _ **Trunks - Thanks! We wanted to make something original!**_

—

Gine! do the disclaimer

Gine - Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z or Naruto! He just own's the OC's!

AND START!

 _ **(This chapter will be REALLY long! This is a present to you guys for the wait!)**_

—

 _ **Chapter 17 - The Legendary Super Saiyan actually exists?! Danger in the South Galaxy!**_

—

A vision about a galaxy being destroyed occurs

The south galaxy has been shattered by a Super Saiyan

"Just as I feared…We got to do something! Our galaxy is next!" said King Kai

 _ **~Opening~**_

 _ **(THIS IS ONLY A TEST TO SEE IF YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!)**_

Opening - Dragon Soul (English)

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

 _(The dragonballs fly in front of the screen )_

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

 _(Shenron appears)_

We can find paradise,

 _(Ace raises his hands while screaming and a gold aura appears)_

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

 _(A blue flash appears and it fades away to show 'Dragonball Ace Shippūden)_

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

 _(red lightning appears in a wasteland)_

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.

 _(Ace and the Z fighters appear and fly towards the sky)_

I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)

 _(A blue sky and lots of clouds is shown)_

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

 _(Ace and Gokina are on the nimbus and Gohan jumps then holds onto them with one hand around Ace and Gokina)_

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

 _(Ace goes through different battle stances)_

There is nothing we can't live through-

 _(Gohan attacks Ace while Ace dodges and Bulma, Gokina, and Vegita are in the background)_

Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.

 _(Gokina and Vegita are looking at each other on rocks and then they jump and attack each other)_

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

 _(Naruto appears and attacks an enemy ninja then Gohan appears and then slashes the camera)_

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

 _(Frieza appears and transforms into his final form)_

And ride upon the wind

 _(Super Saiyan Gohan and Ace appear on-top of the lookout while Ace is in his Nine-tails chakra mode)_

All we have to do is go!

 _(The sun rises while Gohan and Ace is still on the lookout)_

Don't stop, don't stop!

 _(Vegita and 18 are seen fighting and then Piccolo and 17 are fighting)_

We're in luck now!

 _(A closeup of Ace and Gohan on the lookout is shown)_

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

 _(16 dodges cell's tail and trunks slashes the camera, while another close up of Gohan and Ace is shown, but you can see Ace's blood red eyes that are slitted)_

We can find paradise.

 _(Super Saiyan Ace and Cell stare at each other with smirks)_

All we have to do is go! Go!

 _(Ace and Cell are then attacking each other and are about even)_

Free your soul.

 _(The Z fighters are all shown)_

Dragon Soul!

 _(Ace and Gokina appear in instant transmission and smirk at the camera)_

 _ **(REMEMBER THIS WAS ONLY A TEST TO SEE IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT!)**_

 _ **~Opening~**_

"Why are we here again?"

Ace sighed for the 15th time of the day. Ace and Gokina were dressed in dress clothes and were in a line. Gohan wanted to get into a good school because he wanted to become a scholar.

"We are trying to get Gohan into a good school," Ace explained "remember Gohan wants this"

Gokina frowned

"But this is not my look Ace and I really wanted to go to that picnic that Gohan and the others went to!" Gokina complained

Ace turned to glare at her with blood red slitted eyes and Gokina and everyone behind her felt afraid

"Stop complaining! After all that training we did, Gohan deserves a chance to be happy! This is for him!" Ace yelled "remember Gohan's dream is to become a great scholar and a great fighter!"

"Ok geez! calm down!" said Gokina

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

Everyone is laughing as Master Roshi is doing a show for the gang.

"This is what happenes when you hide his magazines" said Bulma while sitting on a blanket and playing with Gine and Trunks

Gohan laughed as Master Roshi continued his show

"Awesome! You gotta teach me how to do that!" laughed Gohan

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

"Ok it looks like there is only a couple more parents in front of us and then its our turn Gokina" said Ace

Ace turned around to see Gokina holding her stomach

"Ace! Im really hungry" groaned Gokina

Ace sighed and face-palmed

"Your always hungry babe" sighed Ace "Ok so lets try this again…what are your favorite hobbies?"

Gokina looked up to Ace and smiled

"Im supposed to say reading and sports right?" asked Gokina

Ace nodded and smiled

"Yea! Good job!" said Ace "So can you tell me a few of your favorite words?"

Gokina scratched the back of her head

"Favorite words? I cant think of any words that I like, but I can name thoasands of the foods you and I like!" smiled Gokina who drooled at the thought of food

Ace smile dropped

"Say Friendship and Victory and you should be fine" said Ace

Gokina looked like she caught on to something and leaned in to whisper in his ear

"Oh I see! This interview is some sort of lying contest isn't it" whispered Gokina

Ace face palmed again

"Why?" Ace wondered

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

Krillin was singing a song and it sounded so terrible. Only a couple of people actually thought it was good. He stopped when he saw a huge ship land. Krillin then shrugged and continued to sing.

Aliens came out of the ship and kneeled.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the princess of all Saiyans, Vegita

A man with a scar over his one eye came out of the ship and kneeled

"At last! We found you Princess Vegita," said the man

Vegita then smirked at the man

"You're a Saiyan aren't you?" asked Vegita

"Yes" said the man "I am Paragus"

Krillin stopped his song and looked around in confusion

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

"Gohan has always hoped to become a scholar so we tried to make our house a healthy environment for him filled with a positive environment and healthy learning" said Ace

" _ **Gokina, Ace! Can you hear me!" spoke King Kai**_

' _Hey King Kai!'_ thought Ace _'whats up?'_

' _Hey King Kai! Hows it goin'_ thought Gokina

" _ **Gokina and Ace! I need to see you right away! It's an emergency" said King Kai**_

' _No way! We can't!'_ thought Ace

' _We're stuck in a very important interview, plus if I don't answer the questions right then I won't get desert and Ace won't train with me'_ thought Ace

" _ **ILL COOK FOR YOU GUYS! JUST GET HERE! Look, the Earth is in trouble. Something terrible has happened and the whole galaxy could be destroyed" spoke King Kai**_

Ace was shocked and then got a serious look

"Is there anyway we could reschedule this interview?" Ace asked

"Im sorry but we cannot" said the interviewer

Ace sighed and then stood up

"Thats a shame" said Ace as he grabbed Gokina's shoulder and used instant transmission to teleport to King Kai

The Interviewer were shocked and their jaws dropped

"Are they Magicians!?" screamed the interviewer

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

King Kai and Bubbles were sitting at a table when Ace appeared on the table with Gokina in his lap. Bubbles and King Kai were shocked at the sudden appearance.

"Oh! Gokina and Ace! That was quick!" said King Kai "Why are you two dressed up?"

Ace jumped out of his dress clothes to show his regular clothes underneath. Gokina ran into the house and quickly changed and then came back out with her regular turtle hermit gi. Gokina gave her dress to Ace who picked up his dress clothes and sealed them into a scroll. Ace put the scroll in his pocket and turned to King Kai.

"Ah thats better!" smiled Gokina "It's so good to be back in my regular clothes again"

King Kai approached the two

"Ok! Now to get down to business" spoke King Kai

Ace and Gokina nodded

"yes" agreed Ace

"Of course, but can we eat first PLEASE!" pleaded Gokina

Ace and King Kai face palmed at her, but Ace had to agree he was hungry as well.

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

Meanwhile, Paragus explained to Vegita about the new Vegita made in her honor and how that they must stop the legendary super saiyan.

"You found the Legendary Super Saiyan?" asked Vegita

"Yes…She's wreaking havoc all over the south galaxy" explained Paragus "At her current pace, even the new planet Vegita will be destroyed"

Vegita thought about it for a minute when Gine came up

"Mother! You won't fall for such a story right?!" questioned Gine

Vegita looked at her before turning to Paragus

"Paragus lead the way" said Vegita

"Mother" screamed Gine "Listen to me!"

Paragus stepped in front of her as Vegita walked towards the ship

"Of course you can come along Princess Gine" stated Paragus "You are Vegita's daughter and of royal blood"

The ship was about to take off when Master Roshi, Oolong, Krillin, and Gohan went for the ride.

"The Queen of her own planet? Yeah thats just what she needs" said a sarcastic Bulma

"Mom! Gine and I will bring Vegita back!" said Trunks

Trunks and Gine flew in the space-ship and then the ship took off.

"Good luck son" said Bulma

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

Ace and Gokina ate and devoured the food at a fast rate. Ace was in the middle of some rice when he spoke to the Kai

"So there is a Super Saiyan in the south galaxy?" asked Ace

King Kai looked at the huge stacks of plates and bowls

"Actually she tore through most of the South Galaxy and it appears she is coming towards the North next, thats our galaxy you know" stated King Kai

Ace nodded

"And what Im afraid of Ace, is that she might be stronger than you and Gokina" said King Kai

Ace looked shock and Gokina had stars in her eyes

"REALLY?! Thats so amazing!" yelled Gokina

"Actually this is in the bad thing category Gokina" King Kai explained

Ace and Gokina got up and stretched a little.

"So where do we go to find her?" asked Ace

"Im not sure" replied the Kai

Ace and Gokina frowned

"Hey I thought you Kai's were supposed to know everything" stated Gokina

"It depends on my mood" said King Kai "All I know is that she is in the South Galaxy, just use your instant transmission"

"Yea! Then we can search for his energy"

Ace put two fingers onto his forehead and started to search for his energy. Ace frowned and turned to King Kai

"No luck…Maybe if I knew which way was south" stated Ace

King Kai nodded and pointed south. Ace put two fingers to his forehead and searched. His eyes widened when he found it.

"Found it! Its weak but its definitly Saiyan energy! Gokina grab on! See ya King Kai! bye Bubbles!" said Ace

Gokina grabbed onto his shoulder and then they vanished.

"Oh well…lets hope he's right" said King Kai

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

Ace and Gokina reappeared on a planet with broken buildings

"We just missed her" said Ace "but to leave a strong trail of energy behind her! Thats unheard of"

Gokina turned to Ace

"Maybe King Kai really was right! This person just might be stronger than any of us" said Gokina

 _ **~Scene Change~**_

The ship landed and they got to the castle. When they got out of the vehicles, the army cheered

"Hail Vegita!" yelled the Army

"These men were gathered from throughout the universe, they are here to serve you my queen" stated Paragus

Vegita and Paragus approached the castle to see a woman that wore unusual clothing (Female Broli).

"This is my only daughter, Broli" said Paragus "She's at your service my queen"

Broli has dark eyes and long spiky black hair reaching her mid-back and short bangs framing her forehead (like Gohan's hair in the Vegeta Saga in the original story). Broli also has light skin. Broli is as tall as Bulma, maybe even a little shorter. She wears a crown with a blue jewel. Broli also wears a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all have blue jewels like her crown, along with golden bands on her upper arms and neck. The rest of her attire consists of white pants, a red sash, and red bra. She had a perfect hourglass figure.

"So I guess you are a Saiyan as well" said Vegita

"Yes ma'am" stated Broli with a closed eye smile

A warrior came running up

"Your majesty, the Super Saiyan has appeared on Planet Todokama!" said the warrior

"What?! Alright, I'm going to take care of this freak right now! Broli come with me!" demanded Vegita

Gine came running up

"Vegita! We need to get more intelligence before we act! Its too dangerous!" said Trunks

Vegita turned to glare at the half-saiyan.

"The only danger is standing against me! Broli hurry up!" said Vegita

Broli followed after her with a small smile on her face.

"No mother" said Gine

Paragus chuckled a bit.

The ship took of and the Oolong and Master Roshi stared at it before it left the planet's atmosphere

Meanwhile…

Trunks, Gine, Gohan, and Krillin went to search the planet for clues on what is going on.

"Hey Trunks! Do you really think this Legendary Super Saiyan really exists? It seems fishy to me" stated Krillin

"I agree with you Krillin, but Vegita doesn't! Thats the problem" said Trunks

They flew off and saw ruins and it had no life

"No matter where you look, this place is pretty barren" said Krillin

"Those cities we thought we saw from space were nothing but ruins" explained Trunks

"Yeah! I wonder why that Paragus guy would want to build a palace in a run down place like this" Gohan said

Gine turned to see something

"Hey! Whats that over there!" said Gine

It was a place were they had a ton of workers. So they could deliver energy to the palace. The four landed and looked around. They saw a creature get whipped, but before anything else could happen Gohan and the others stepped in. Krillin stepped up and smirked as he punched the air. The men were frightened and ran away. Krillin kept punching, until he hit Ace who appeared with Gokina in an instant transmission. Ace dropped to the ground and Gokina looked down to him and looked in worry.

"Daddy? Mommy?" said a shocked Gohan

"Hey Father! Gokina!" greeted Trunks and Gine

"Ow!" said Ace as he held his head

"What are you doing here Gokina?" asked Krillin

"Im not sure really? We were just following a Saiyan's energy" explained Gokina "What are you guys doing here?"

"Vegita was asked to destroy this Legendary Super Saiyan and we had some extra flier miles to spend" joked Krillin

"Really? I guess King Kai talked to her as well" wondered Gokina

All of a sudden a voice broke up the reunion. It was Paragus

"Welcome Kakarota, or as you now prefer to be called, Gokina" said Paragus

Paragus turned to Ace and immediately recognized him. The hair, the clothes, the tail were familiar. This was the one who defeated Frieza and avenged the Saiyan race. Paragus looked to be worried for a second as he sensed how powerful Ace was. But why was he worried? Ace pondered this question as he stared at the man

"How do you know that name? I guess you're a Saiyan?" questioned Ace

"Yes and you must be the one who defeated Frieza" said Paragus who turned towards Gokina "and you must be Bardock's daughter… now would or guests care to have some dinner?"

Ace and Gokina's eyes turned to stars

"Really?! That sounds fantastic!" shouted Ace and Gokina

 _ **~Time-Skip~**_

After dinner, Ace leaned against a wall next to Gokina, who sat on the windowsill, and watched Paragus' and Vegita's conversation

"Damn it! How am I supposed to destroy this thing, if you cant tell me where it is!" shouted Vegita in anger

"We're working as hard as we can! Around the clock! Just give us some more time my queen!" said Paragus

Ace smirked. This was so like Vegita

"Hey Vegita!" said Gokina

Vegita turned to Gokina and Ace and smirked at them.

"Well, well, well! Look who finally showed up," said Vegita

"We were a little late! I guess the interview was longer than I thought," smirked Ace

"Oh come on Vegita! It's not like you're having any luck finding the Super Saiyan," said Gokina with a smile

Vegita's mood turned sour after she heard that.

"It wont be long before we catch him and when we do she's mine and she's dead! Stay out of my way clown!" said Vegita as she walked away.

Paragus walked after her, but turned around to make sure Broli was following. His eyes widened to see her looking at the one who avenged the Saiyan race. She had a dreamy look in her eyes and a major blush on her face. Gokina turned to look at her and she grew focused. She stepped in front of Ace so that Broli wouldn't stare at him anymore. Broli noticing the change glared at Gokina and it looked like there was lightning between their eyes as they glared at each other.

Ace grew focused as he saw Broli increase her glare. Ace saw Paragus in the corner of his eyes, who had his hand out and a light emitted from his hand. Ace saw Master Roshi came along and distracted everyone. Broli was able to calm down at the cost of annoying Paragus with how Broli wasn't able to be controlled.

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

Ace and Gokina slept in the same bed and were snoring lightly. Vegita was staying up to possible catch the Legendary Super Saiyan. They hugged each other to let each other know that they were there and they were gonna protect each other. Ace and Gokina opened their eyes as they felt a power outside their room. Broli barged in and attacked Ace and Gokina. Everyone else woke up as Broli charged after Gokina and making sure Ace was out of the way. Ace followed right behind the two saiyan women and felt Broli's power grow immensely! They were at a lake where he stopped and stared in shock. He saw her lick some blood in the corner of her mouth. Gokina shouted how gross it was and Ace said the same thing.

"Ew. that was gross…" said Ace

Ace widened his eyes when Broli powered up and realized that that was the energy Gokina and him were following. Paragus tried to stop Broli from her rage. Ace teleported right in front of Broli

"Listen to your father! Please!" shouted Ace

Broli immediatly calmed down and stared at Ace. She powered down and nodded to him. Paragus widened his eyes at this! No one could make Broli stop, not even himself could unless it took a while. Broli and Paragus soon left and Gokina and Ace stared at each other.

"She's the one…The Legendary Super Saiyan," said Gokina

Ace nodded

"Yeah" said Ace

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

Ace was once again sleeping with Gokina and again was interrupted when the door open. Ace woke up and gazed at the door that was just opened. Paragus stood in the doorway with a forced nervous look.

"You! Ace! Broli is out of control again! I need your help!" requested Paragus

Ace nodded and got up, while making sure everyone was still asleep. Ace and Paragus started walking towards Broli's room. While on the way, Paragus had to hide a smirk as his plan was all coming together. They got to the room and Ace went inside, while Paragus locked the door and ran to a couple doors away to hold a video room showing the camera's to the rooms. He looked at the one with Broli and Ace in it and used his powers to control Broli and make her agitated and in pain.

Ace got serious and made sure to be aware of everything that was happening.

Paragus smirked as he was about to witness the death of Ace. The reason for this? Ace is one of the strongest people, besides Broli, here on the planet and is a threat to his plans. But then his eyes widened when he noticed the vulnerable look on Broli.

"P-Please…C-Come h-here…" requested Broli

Ace hesitated a bit, but walks a bit closer to see what was wrong. His eyes widened when she pulls him towards her and into a tight hug. Ace blushed in embarrassment

"W-what are you doing," asked Ace

He was ignored, but he then noticed that the woman was in pain.

' _maybe she more than being that blood-thirsty super saiyan that we saw a bit ago,'_ thought Ace

' _ **Yo Brat! I can sense her emotions and right now she is calm and happy. She is also angry at her father for being betrayed by him,' said Kurama**_

' _Thanks Kurama,'_ Ace thought

Ace sympathized with the girl. Having been betrayed by his own family himself. Ace hugged the girl back which made her calm and fall asleep peacefully. Paragus who was watching this gritted his teeth.

' _Paragus has made her to be a weapon for use. She's been alone all her life. Paragus will pay for what he's done to her,'_ thought Ace

While Ace, having noticed the camera, looked at it

"Open this door or I will blow it open and kill you" threatened The Nine-tails host

Paragus started sweating and rushed to the door and unlocked it. Ace, having set the woman on her throne where she slept peacefully, walked out. Paragus angrily marches after him and glares at him while doing so.

"How did you get her to calm down and be controlled?" questioned/demanded Paragus

Ace said nothing and continues to walk back to his room. Paragus stops and glares at him as the man he fears will ruin his plans continued to walk down the hall.

"I don't know how he did that. Maybe it was luck or maybe not. But this makes me worry that Ace will be the one to stop Broli," said Paragus

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

Ace and Gokina were in the ship and waited for Vegita to come so they could tell her that Broli was the Legendary Super Saiyan. They hear Vegita and begin to shout for her. Paragus, Broli, and Vegita walked up to hear them.

"Vegita? Vegita? You in here? Im getting tired of waiting on you!" shouted Gokina

"Vegita! There's no need for you to leave because the Super Saiyan you're looking for is right here," said Ace

"What do you mean?" asked Vegita

Paragus flinched in worry as Ace and Gokina appeared and smirked at the three. Paragus growled and glared at Ace and Ace glared right back causing Paragus to flinch and start sweating.

"Paragus! Tell Vegita that Broli is the Legendary Super Saiyan!" said Ace

"Thats preposterous! Look at her! She has less power than I do! its pitiful!" lied Paragus "Lets return to your palace my queen"

"Father! Gokina! Vegita!" yelled an incoming voice

Trunks flew and landed on the ground and looked at Vegita

"Don't listen to him! This so called Planet Vegita is nothing but a fake! Just look over there!" Trunks began as he pointed to a direction "Ruins! He didn't build this for you!"

Gohan, Krillin, and Gine brought some citizens to help. The citizens recognized Broli immediately and called her the Legendary Super Saiyan! Vegita glared at Paragus

"You tricked me!" shouted Vegita

Paragus smirked

"Its about time your small brain figured it all out! Your family is most certainly right Vegita, this place has no value to me. Do you want to know what I really care about? It's a little sphere in the North galaxy called Earth!" explained Paragus "A green, healthy planet! The most beautiful in the cosmos! You have no idea how long Ive waited for this!"

Ace tuned Paragus out having enough of his annoying voice as he continued to glare. Paragus continued his speech, but Ace heard about Comet Camori. Ace got back into the conversation as he saw Gokina put an arm around him in which he saw Broli looked shocked and then instantly glared at Gokina.

"Doesn't matter!" said Gokina "We'll stop your evil deeds"

Broli walked forward and began shouting while glaring daggers at Gokina.

"Kakarota!" shouted Broli as she turned Super Saiyan

Vegita turned Super Saiyan and kicked Broli but it didn't have any effect on her. Ace and Gokina jumped back in worry

"Lets get one thing straight! Some friends call me Kakarota, but i'm Gokina and you aren't my friend!" shouted Gokina

Ace said nothing but got prepared for a fight!

"Hahahahaha! It seems I don't have to see you die but the Comit! It seems Broli has other plans for you! Broli attack!" demanded Paragus

Vegita charged a Ki-Blast and fired it at Broli, but it did nothing. Ace and Gokina watched in shock as she stared up in the sky and started shouting and gathering her power. The planet was shaking at the power and Everyone was getting scared and nervous. Ace, Vegita, and Gokina stared in shock at the woman. As it seemed Broli stopped herself, Broli shouted again and transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan! Her headpiece was broke and Broli become uncontrollable

Ace's eyes widened as her power and Vegita de-transformed and fell to the ground in fear.

Broli hadn't gotten much bigger. She was as tall as Ace was now, who was about Perfect Cell's height. She had her hair all spiked up and it was green. She only grew a little and her figure was even more impressive than before.

Vegita shaked in fear and she breathed hard

"She's the one! The Saiyan of legend!" said Vegita

Broli pointed at Gokina

"You Kakarota! I choose you to be the first of my victims and when I'm done, I will be taking Ace as my mate!" smirked Legendary Broli

Ace widened his eyes in shock at this bold statement and Gokina glared at Broli even more. Gohan jumped in front and also glared at Broli

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Gohan

Broli charged and Ace pushed both Gohan and Gokina out of the way then Ace dodged it. Broli aimed her blast at Gokina and Gohan, but they flew away from it. Gohan and Gokina flew away, but Broli blasted Gohan and then Ace glared at her. His son or first-love will not die! His family and friends were his everything! Ace teleported to Gokina, who was shielding Gohan from a blast, and took the blast to the back and his Gi caught on fire. Ace screamed, but was relieved as Gohan and Gokina put the fire out.

"It doesn't matter if you get hurt! Ill just not kill you and find some place to heal you!" laughed Broli

Broli then continued her rampage and changed at the three, but they all ran away from the Legendary Saiyan to get some distance. Along the way, Trunks and Gine came and decided to help out. Broli then fired a blast and killed a lot of aliens. Broli laughed at the sight

"It doesn't matter if you run, I will still destroy this planet and take Ace" said Broli

Ace landed on the ground and glared at her

"Not a chance in hell!" shouted Ace

Ace then transformed into a Super Saiyan. Gokina, Gohan, Gine, and Trunks landed on the ground and also turned Super Saiyan. Ace then decided to take it a step further and put his hands on his seal and transformed into the nine-tails chakra mode. Everyone, yes even Broli, was shocked at the new transformation.

Ace's hair was sticking up like in his Super Saiyan form, but two tips of his hair looked were longer and looked like horns. A cloak grew on him (Imagine Minato's Cloak) that had words on the back that said Ultimate Saiyan. Marking were all over his body and his eyes were blood red and slitted. His teeth looked like an animals and he looked like his while body was on fire.

"This is a combination between Super Saiyan and my nine-tails chakra mode! I call it Super Saiyan Chakra Mode!" smirked Ace

His Chakra increased a lot. The other smirked and turned to the Legendary Super Saiyan who looked a little confused, but then she smirked

"You can pull any trick you like, but you still will not win," smirked Broli

Broli charged and Ace tried to punch her, but she dodged and elbowed him in the face and then kicked Gine and Trunks away and punched Gohan and Gokina away. The four Saiyans tried to run, but the Legendary Super Saiyan followed. They stopped and Broli smirked at the four

"You think four on one can do any good? Do you really think you have enough power to beat me?" laughed Broli

"Broli! You surprised me! You might have won the first round, but round two starts now," stated Gokina

Master Roshi, some more aliens, Krillin, and Oolong fell to the ground and Broli turned to them.

"Uh..Hey Krillin!" said Gohan, who was confused

"Whats up? and wheres Master Roshi?" asked Gokina

"Whats going on Krillin?" asked Ace

The pile of aliens collapsed to see Master Roshi.

"Im right here! I thought you could use some of my help… so" Roshi said as his muscle mass increased "Broccoli! Give it up! Its all over!"

"Very tough, but her names Broli" corrected Oolong

Roshi then proceeded to do a show for everyone and Ace sweat-dropped at hit

"Great! Uh, Ace…I think Roshi got a little sick on the way over here" said Krillin

Broli then launched a beam at the aliens home planet and was about to destroy it, but a blast destroyed Broli's. Broli turned to Ace who had his hand stretched out.

' _This power is making her wild! She isn't her usual self! We need to defeat her and get her back to normal!'_ thought Ace

"Krillin, get everyone out of here! Im counting on you!" said Ace

"Right! Gohan, Gokina, Trunks, Gine, Ace! Please don't do anything stupid!" requested Ace

Broli smirked and looked directly at Ace

"Ace…how much do you love your family?" asked Broli

"Gokina, Trunks, Gine, Gohan…Leave!" demanded Ace

They looked at him in shock

"B-But father!" said Gohan, Trunks, and Gine

"No Ace!" said Gokina

"GO NOW!" shouted Ace as he stepped forward and ran at Broli

They charged at each other as the others flew off. Ace kneed Broli in the chin, but it didn't work. Ace got kicked in the air, while Broli left to deal with the others. Ace then closed his eyes…

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

Ace opened his eyes to see him in a black void. He saw visions of all his friends and family dead on the ground and Broli smirking over them. He knew that with this power her sense of reason was shattered, but it still hurt to see these things.

' _ **You have the power…USE IT!' someone shouted in Ace's voice**_

Ace's eyes widened as his anger boiled

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

Ace opened his eyes and stood up. He looked up in the sky and shouted in anger at the visions he had.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" shouted Ace

Lightning formed around him and little instances. His hair spiked even more and he looked like Gogeta from Dragonball Z. His muscle mass increased a bit, but it didn't effect his speed. Ace had become… A Super Saiyan 2

Ace didn't mutter a word, but he put two fingers to his head and used instant transmission

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

Ace appeared in front of Broli who was standing on a broken building pillar. The other's eyes widened at his change. His power was matching Broli's! Broli was shocked at this as well. Piccolo and Vegita were also there…

Ace disappeared and reappeared in front of Broli and punched her stomach making her kneel over in pain and hold her stomach. She looked up to the man in shock as this was the first time someone had hurt her. She growled as she uppercutted him and he got hit. Ace recovered a threw a punch and she did also. The fists collided and they begun to throw even more attacks, but they kept matching blow for blow!

"RASENGAN!" Ace shouted and launched Broli away!

The others smiled as hope filled them. Ace was matching her and they were even.

"Get her dad!" shouted Gohan

"Father! You can win!" shouted Trunks

"Finish this Father!" Gine yelled

"You can do it Ace" yelled Gokina

"Win this Ace!" shouted Piccolo

"Finish this and we can go home!" Vegita screamed

Broli looked to her left and caught a glimpse of something and flew towards it. Ace raised an eyebrow, but followed after her.

Broli appeared in front of a space pod, crushed it, then threw it at the Comet. Ace widened his eyes as he heard a scream from it! That was Paragus! Ace didn't really care about Paragus because he was evil, but still it was a little shocking. Ace, himself, probably wouldn't kill his 'former' father, but he would still hate him for life. Broli turned to Ace

"Still not comfortable with losing yet?" asked Broli

' _Im even with her right now, but I need to finish this! Right now, I won't be able to beat her and the Comet will destroy everything including us if this fight continues to go on!'_ thought Ace

"LEND ME YOUR POWER EVERYONE! RIGHT NOW!" shouted Ace

 _ **~With the others~**_

They watched the fight from a distance and when they heard Ace's shout they widened their eyes and got serious.

"Everyone! We must channel our energy to Ace!" shouted Piccolo

"Right" said Gokina and Trunks

"ok" said Gine and Gohan

"B-but…" began Vegita only to get cut off from Gokina

"Please Vegita!" said Gokina

Vegita growed "Fine"

They raised their hands and channeled their energy to Ace

 _ **~With Ace~**_

The planet was begining to be destroyed by the Comet. Ace and Broli gathered their power as they prepared their final attack. Ace smirked as the others energy was added to his own. He quickly made a paper seal that could block her power and seal it away. Ace hid it in his pocket and the flew towards each other. They flew towards each other.

Broli tried to punch, but Ace was faster and punched her in the face. Then he channeled his power to his left arm and punched her again in the face and knocked her out. The impact of the blow made a huge crater that went for miles and Broli flew back and hit a mountain of rock. She turned back to normal and thats when Ace appeared next to her and put the seal on her. Making her powers gone. He picked her up and teleported to the others and grabbed them and teleported. They were stuck in a ship and it was really crowded.

"Why did you save her?" asked Piccolo

"Yeah Father why?" asked Gine

Ace was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form and smirked and put a peace sign up

"I defeated her with your guys's help and put a seal on her! She can't use her power's anymore!" shouted Ace in victory

"You mean like you did with me?" asked Vegita

"Yup!" said Ace

Gohan looked over to his father with a question

"But father! What is this form?" asked Gohan

"Can you beat Cell?" asked Gokina

"Yeah! He did it right! Father increased his strength without losing speed!" said Trunks

Ace nodded

"I think I can beat Cell! I call this…Super Saiyan 2," said Ace

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

Bubbles shouted in happiness as he was told Ace won the battle

"Ace! Im proud of you my student" said King Kai

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

After dropping the aliens off at their home planet. Everyone went back to capsule corp… Gohan, Trunks, and Gine took her to a room to be healed and rest. Bulma and Vegita went after them for different reasons. Bulma to heal the Saiyan woman. Vegita wanted to watch over her and make sure nothing happened. Gokina turned to Ace as they were still in the front yard

"Ace" said Gokina

"huh? whats up?" asked Ace

"My hobbies are reading and sports! Hehehe~!" Gokina chuckled

Ace face planted and fainted over sheer shock that after all thats happened, she actually tried to joke.

"Oh no!" screamed Gokina "Honey! Please wake up! Ace, i'm sorry! Common babe! Wake up!"

—

Ace - That…was…

What is it?

Ace - TOTALLY BADASS!

I KNOW RIGHT!

Vegita - I have to admit… it is good.

Trunks - Father! I can believe you increased your strength without losing speed

Gohan - Think I can do that?

Gine - You will gohan… after all, you are Saiyan

Gokina - Im hungry

Well then lets end this off

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z! He just own's the OC's!

Gohan - Make sure to Review, Favorite, and Follow this story!

Trunks - Remember to vote on the Opening of the story!

See ya guys!

Everybody - See ya!


	18. Chapter 18 - Neather race? The Cell Game

Welcome back to Dragonball Ace Shippūden!

Ace - This is gonna be so awesome!

Gokina - Yeah! Hurry and start it!

Gohan - Hey! Trunks thats my chair!

Trunks - You snooze you lose

Gine - Seriously, you guys are idiots…

Vegita - I couldn't agree with you more

Ok Gine, since you're being so rude then you do the reviews

Gine - Fine!

—

 _ **jax-naut2.0**_

 _ **Gine - Thanks! oh and we hope you like the arc you made.**_

—

 _ **majinsy1**_

 _ **Gine - Thanks and Gohan will turn Super Saiyan 2, just wait until next chapter or the next chapter after that.**_

—

 _ **Guest (Chapter 17, Oct. 11)**_

 _ **Gine - Don't read if you don't like.**_

—

 _ **allyna1**_

 _ **Gine - It's ok allyna1, and thanks! We are glad you like the story!**_

—

Ok and do the disclaimer Trunks

Trunks - Why me?

Because now Gohan is complaining about his seat

Trunks - Swordmaster1331 does not own Dragonball Z or Naruto! He just own's the OC's

And Start!

—

 _ **Chapter 18 - What is the Neather race? Gokina?! Why are you attacking me?! The Cell Games begin!**_

—

"Oh no!" began King Kai "I've got to warn Ace and Gokina! The Neather's are on their way to earth!"

Bubbles looked confused

"The neather race is a race the seeks to control and conquer! They can control their victims by using their mark that looks like a red tear-drop with bat wings," Began King Kai "They can even control people like Gokina!"

Bubbles began making sounds of worry

"I know… lets hope Ace and Gokina can beat them!" stated King Kai

 _ **~Opening~**_

 _ **Opening - Dragon Soul (English)**_

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

 _(The dragonball's fly in front of the screen )_

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

 _(Shenron appears)_

We can find paradise,

 _(Ace raises his hands while screaming and a gold aura appears)_

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

 _(A blue flash appears and it fades away to show 'Dragonball Ace Shippūden)_

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

 _(red lightning appears in a wasteland)_

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.

 _(Ace and the Z fighters appear and fly towards the sky)_

I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)

 _(A blue sky and lots of clouds is shown)_

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

 _(Ace and Gokina are on the nimbus and Gohan jumps then holds onto them with one hand around Ace and Gokina)_

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

 _(Ace goes through different battle stances)_

There is nothing we can't live through-

 _(Gohan attacks Ace while Ace dodges and Bulma, Gokina, and Vegita are in the background)_

Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.

 _(Gokina and Vegita are looking at each other on rocks and then they jump and attack each other)_

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

 _(Naruto appears and attacks an enemy ninja then Gohan appears and then slashes the camera)_

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

 _(Frieza appears and transforms into his final form)_

And ride upon the wind

 _(Super Saiyan Gohan and Ace appear on-top of the lookout while Ace is in his Super Saiyan 2 form)_

All we have to do is go!

 _(The sun rises while Gohan and Ace is still on the lookout)_

Don't stop, don't stop!

 _(Vegita and 18 are seen fighting and then Piccolo and 17 are fighting)_

We're in luck now!

 _(A closeup of Ace and Gohan on the lookout is shown)_

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

 _(16 dodges cell's tail and trunks slashes the camera, while another close up of Gohan and Ace is shown)_

We can find paradise.

 _(SSJ Ace and Cell stare at each other with smirks)_

All we have to do is go! Go!

 _(Ace and Cell are then attacking each other and are about even)_

Free your soul.

 _(The Z fighters are all shown)_

Dragon Soul!

 _(Ace and Gokina appear in instant transmission and smirk at the camera)_

 ** _~Opening~_**

There was still 6 days left until the Cell games…

Broli had woke up and was back to her usual self. Everyone was still worried she might kill them, but they tried to keep it down to not let it control them. She was allowed to train, but Broli wasn't allowed to turn into her Legendary state.

Ace was resting because he felt good at where he was in power for now, but he did stay in his SSJ2 form to get used to it. Gohan and Trunks trained to get to the new SSJ2 level that their father achieved. Gokina and Vegita spared 5 times a day to also gain the new level. Gine was the one responsible for Broli. Baby Gine and Baby Trunks were usually watched by Bulma, but when Bulma went to work either Ace or Mr. Brief or Mrs. Brief would watch them.

Right now though, Ace was watching the news for anything suspicious which he did everyday to make sure Cell wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to. After finding nothing wrong, Ace switched to the sports channel.

But before he could take a look at the channel, Ace sensed a huge power level! Ace widened his eyes at the sheer power of this person and if he was right, this person was evil and dangerous! Ace was then contacted by King Kai

' _ **Ace can you hear me?' asked King Kai**_

' _Yes I can King Kai'_ thought Ace

' _ **Ace get here quickly! Its another emergency!' shouted the Kai in worry**_

' _Should I get Gokina?'_ Ace asked

' _ **No, She can take care of herself for now and we need her to defend Earth while I explain the situation to you' said King Kai**_

Ace looked down at himself and ran towards his room. He took a shower and quickly put on his GI. Then, Ace put two fingers and used Instant Transmission to get to King Kai.

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

King Kai waited a few minutes and then realized Ace would probably be hungry so he made Ace a meal. When he finished and set a table outside the house is when Ace appeared. Ace ran over to the food and sat down, but not before looking and King Kai

"Thanks! Oh and you can explain the situation now!" said Ace as he nodded for him to start

King Kai nodded and watched in disgust as Ace ate the food. Seriously where do they put it all?

"Ok," King Kai began "The Neathers are an alien race that seek to control and conquer. They can control people and with their mark which is a red tear-drop with bat wings"

Ace nodded

"And what i'm really afraid of," said King Kai "Is that they will control you and Gokina!"

Ace widened his eyes. What is possible to control him? Could he possible use his Rinnegan to stop it?

"Anything else King Kai?" asked Ace

King Kai nodded

"There is one more thing… They are led by a Saiyan named Lord Renegade" said King Kai

Ace's jaw dropped.

"Another Saiyan?!" screamed Ace

"Yes, Im afraid so" said King Kai

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

A ship had landed in an opening surrounded by big tree's. The hatch opened and two figures emerged with an army behind them.

The one was a man. He had black hair that resembled cloud strife. He wore a hoodie with the sleeves being red. He had jeans and brown boots. He had blue eyes as well. He wore an evil grin as he looked at the surroundings. Even though he looked 25 years old, In reality he was really 200!

This man was known as Renegade.

The one next to him was a girl. She had a smile on her face and looked genially happy. This girl looked like a female majin. this was Renegade's younger sister. Her name is Lemy. She is 19 years old

They flew up and saw a village surrounded by the big trees.

This was the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha

"Its time Lemy" said Renegade

"Right" Lemy nodded "But can I go around the world? I want to see its beauty since we will take over this planet"

Renegade chuckled but smirked

"yes go ahead" said Renegade

Renegade flew towards the Hidden Leaf Village with the army right behind him, while Lemy went in the opposite direction who then spotted a field of flours and went up to them.

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

At the same time the ship landed, Gokina was flying through the skies with the rest of the z-fighters Plus Broli and besides Krillin and Ace, because she had sensed a very powerful power level.

"So…what is the change that we'll beat this guy without Ace?" asked Yamcha

Piccolo responded first

"Whoever this guy is, he has a very high power level," began Piccolo

"Yeah…hey where is Ace?" asked Tien

"I don't know…Vegita? Have you seen him?" asked Gokina

Vegita shook her head

"No, but last time I did, he was watching the television," said Vegita

Trunks gritted his teeth in anger and fear

"Damn! How are we supposed to beat this guy then?" asked Trunks

"I don't know but we need to think of something," responded Gine

"Yeah, we need to come up with a plan, until dad arrives," stated Gohan

"We don't need Ace for everything!" Vegita gritted her teeth

They continued to fly towards the evil energy while thinking a possible solution to this problem

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

Krillin was trying to catch up with his friends when he noticed someone flying. He sensed the Ki of this person and noticed they were innocent and was also a girl. He flew up to her and noticed she was an alien who was picking flowers. I mean who wouldn't think she was an alien. There was nothing like her on their planet.

"Hey!" yelled Krillin

The girl turned around and looked at Krillin

This girl was Lemy, who had decided to check around the planet to see how beautiful it is. She smiled

"Hello! Who are you?" asked the girl

Krillin smiled

"My name is Krillin and you are?" Krillin introduced himself

"My name is Lemy" said Lemy

"So whats a girl like you doing around here?" asked Krillin

"Im just looking around the world," chuckled Lemy

Krillin nodded and he picked a flower and gave it to Lemy who blushed

"Here take this," began Krillin

Krillin then turned serious

"Hey you shouldn't be around here! There are evil people here," warned Krillin

"Oh ok! Bye Krillin," said Lemy as she got up and flew away

"Bye" said Krillin who chuckled and waved

Krillin then got serious and then powered up and flew towards the direction of his friends

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

Gokina and the rest of the Z-Fighters dropped down on the ground. Krillin then showed up.

"Hey guys! Sorry i'm late!" smirked Krillin

"Don't worry Krillin! Your just on time" said Gohan

They looked around to see if they could find the evil presence, but had no luck. Gokina then looked ahead to see a guy on-top of the mountain with faces on it. They looked closer and saw 10 people behind the two and then behind them was an army that was not big, but not small either.

"People of the village!" screamed the tyrant

The people looked at him

"My name is Lord Renegade and Im here to take over your planet! Those who do not comply will be executed…therfore, you should all bow down to your NEW RULER!" laughed the crazy Renegade

"NO WAY! WE WILL NEVER BOW DOWN TO YOU!" shouted a voice

The Z-Fighters looked to the courageous voice and found it to be none other then Naruto who had his family behind him. The village didn't notice the Z-Fighter's arrival. Then before they could shout out their protests to the tyrant. Ace appeared using his instant transmission on top of the Hokage tower looking at the Hokage monument.

Ace crossed his arms and looked directly at Renegade who raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah what he said!" shouted Ace "You scumbags are going down!"

Everyone then looked at Ace. When they saw Ace, the villagers eyes looked confused because they were sure they saw him before. Naruto shouted to his brother.

"Brother!" shouted Naruto

The villager's eyes widened. This person was a son of the Hokage? The one other person was the kid they used to abuse because of the demon inside of them. Which they regretted because they learned the truth from the fourth Hokage.

Naruto and the Z-fighter flew to him and were right behind Ace.

And I know what you are saying… How can Naruto fly?

Well, the simple answer is that Ace trained Naruto. I mean how else were they gonna spend time together when they didn't really know each other. Training helped that at least because they know a little about each other. Like how Naruto loves ramen and how his goal is to beat someone called Sasuke and like how Ace loves to eat and how his goal is to beat Cell at the moment. Naruto was about the power level of Vegita when she came to earth.

Now as Naruto was flying, The Namikaze family's eyes widened when they saw him fly. When did he do that and how? Did Ace train him? Then they thought… Could Naruto help them get closer to Ace? The Toad Sage and the Medic Sannin just smirked at the sight of Naruto flying though. Naruto looked up to Ace for being so powerful and having these abilities.

Renegade simply raised an eyebrow and then he smirked and pointed at the Z-Fighters.

"Kill them men," said Renegade

"Yes my lord!" said the army and they rushed the Fighters

Ace noticed how low power they were and made a cross sign and shouted…

" _ **MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**_ screamed Ace

About a thousand Ace clones were there and everyone had their jaw dropped. Ace just pointed at the army who was stunned, but then rushed.

"Get them," said the calm Ace

The Ace's nodded and the clone's flew towards the army at speeds that none of the ninja's or the villager's could see.

The clones then punched each member of the army once and then disappeared in smoke. Time stopped as Renegade's eyes widened at the sight of his men falling to the ground.

All of them were defeated and killed easily!

Renegade eyed the man who made clones and noticed that he had a tail. So he was a Saiyan?

Then out of nowhere a person appeared next to Renegade

Krillin's eyes widened when he saw that it was Lemy!

"Lemy?!" yelled Krillin

Everybody turned to look at krillin with confused looks. Lemy turned to see Krillin and waved while smiling

"Hi Krillin!" greeted the girl

Renegade then glared at the girl and made her flinch

"They are the enemy!" said Renegade "And you won't be conversing with them!"

Lemy looked down and nodded and then glared at the Z-Fighters, which surprised Krillin

Renegade turned to look at the ten people behind him, his generals, and gave them a nod which was returned and the generals vanished. The Generals reappeared in front of the Z-Fighters and each one pointed at them.

"I will fight you!" yelled the generals as they pointed to who they thought would be their victim

The fighters then vanished and started fighting.

 _ **~Krillin vs General Acrid~**_

Lemy watched in sadness as Krillin was having the most trouble out of the fighters. She knew Renegade was in the wrong and that they shouldn't hurt people. She also knew that Renegade would kill her if she would go against him.

Krillin punched the general, Acrid, in the face and Acrid was sent flying into a wall.

' _Dang it! These guys are stronger than they look!'_ Krillin thought

Krillin then raised his hand and a thin spinning beam came forth… how else would you describe it?

" **DESTRUCTO DISK!** " Krillin yelled as he threw it at Acrid

Acrid stared and moved to the side but was cut a bit. Acrid growled and flew towards Krillin and kicked him the stomach and then punched Krillin in the face. Krillin was sent flying into a wall and then a beam was fired at him.

Time began to slow down as the beam was aiming at Krillin's chest, but then out of nowhere the beam was reflected. Renegade's eyes widened when he noticed his own sister down there protecting the human!

"Lemy?! What are you doing?!" screamed the Villain

Krillin chuckled a bit from the pain and from being saved.

"Thanks Lemy…" whispered the human but Lemy heard it and smiled

Lemy then pointed to her brother and glared at him, which surprised Renegade because he thought she would always obey him. Lemy never acted like this before so this was a major shock to him. Renegade growled at the thought of his own sister betraying him.

"I'm sick of this brother! You have never been nice! a-and It's time I fight for what I believe in instead of following your rules!" Lemy screamed

But before anything could happen a beam went straight through her heart and when she looked to the side she saw Acrid with his finger towards her. Krillin's eyes widened in shock as his friend was killed. Then he growled and forced himself up and glared at the invader who killed Lemy. He then remembered his training from King Kai and concentrated.

" _ **KAIO-KEN!**_ " shouted the Human warrior

Krillin's whole body turned red and he had a red aura and he flew towards Acrid with speed that not even Acrid could see.

 _ ***Crack***_

Acrid felt pain in his stomach and saw that Krillin and punched him. He felt he had broken ribs now but before he could scream Krillin jumped back and cupped his hands

" _ **KaMeHaMe…**_ " began Krillin " _ **HA!**_ "

Krillin launched the beam and killed Acrid. Krillin sat on the ground and took a breath. Dang that fight was hard. He then let out a few tears and sent a prayer to Lemy.

 _ **~Gokina and Vegita vs. Spacrut and Blastpoor~**_

Spacrut smirked as he vanished, but Gokina sensed him and turned around and punched the air and it turned out she punched Spacrut in the face! Gokina then jumped back and turned Super Saiyan. She then vanished and punched him in the face and Spacrut flew back into a wall.

While this was happening, Vegita fired multiple blasts at Blastpoor who dodged them all, but then the alien invader was sent flying when Vegita hit him in the stomach. Vegita then turned Super Saiyan

"Vegita! Lets combine our attacks!" demanded Gokina

"What?! no way!" yelled Vegita

"We need to get rid of these guys fast Vegita!" explained Gokina

"Ugh! Fine!" shouted Vegita

Vegita and Gokina then jumped together. Gokina cupped her hands and Vegita stretched out her hands

" _ **KaMeHaMeHa!/Final Flash!**_ " shouted Gokina/Vegita as they fired their ultimate attacks

Spacrut and Blastpoor were absorbed and when the light from the blasts cleared, there was nothing left of the Aliens!

 _ **~Ace and Naruto vs Boryui and Necrodious~**_

While Gokina, Vegita, and Krillin finished their fights, they helped with Gohan, Piccolo, Broli, Gine, and Trunks' fights. After that it was just Naruto and Ace who had to finish things off.

Ace pushed Necrodious back and fired multiple beams at the alien. Necrodious knocked them all away, but then got hit in the back by Ace who used instant transmission.

Naruto was using Shadow Clones to keep Boryui distracted, while he charged up a Rasengan. Naruto then ran forward and slammed the ball into the alien and Boryui flew back and hit a wall. Naruto then jumped back and locked at the wall and fired a ki blast and the wall exploded. Naruto found nothing left and fist pumped the air.

Ace finished his fight with Necrodious by using a Spiral Destruction Wave. He didn't even need to go Super Saiyan for his fight which was saying a lot.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Ace

"Right!" Naruto nodded

They both disappeared

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

The Z-Fighters reappeared on-top of the Hokage tower, some looking worse then the other, Krillin. Renegade growled as his plans were being crushed by puny people. They dare challenge the might of Renegade!

"You fools! You will soon know your place when you are crushed by the awesome power of Renegade!" shouted the Villain

Ace then looked to his friends

"Leave this to me guys! I can handle him and I haven't even got warmed up yet," Ace said

"Ok, but be careful" Gokina agreed

"Hmph, whatever! Just hurry up and finish this!" Vegita demanded

"You can do it dad!" cheered Gohan

"I believe in you father," said Trunks

"Just end this, we got more important things to do, Like train to beat Cell," Gine explained

"Win this Ace!" said Krillin

"Hmph, hurry this up so I can go back to training," said Piccolo

"You can do this Ace, I believe in you," smiled Broli

"Yeah! Win this and we can relax!" said Naruto

Ace nodded and turned to face Renegade. The others then sat on the ground and rested. The fights took more out of them then they thought.

Renegade's eye twitched when he noticed that only one was going to fight him. Who do they think they are?! He was the strongest in the whole universe! Nothing compared to him!

Somewhere in the universe, a purple cat sneezed in his sleep while muttering 'Super Saiyan God'

"Your funeral boy!" shouted Renegade "But before we begin… lets see how well you can handle this!"

Renegade help a hand out and fired 9 blasts that were heading for Ace's friends. Ace didn't have time to protect them when they were hit. Ace sighed when he noticed that they were ok. His friends stood up and glared at him and right then and there he knew something was wrong. His friends and family never glared at him unless he did something stupid and what was that mark on their cheeks that looked like a red-tear drop with bat wings?

Ace then widened his eyes when he remembered that the symbol meant that his friends were being controlled.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Renegade "Now face your friends and loved ones! You won't be able to win!"

Ace closed his eye and the opened them revealing his Rinnegan and broke the spell. When he did that his friends and family dropped to the ground and the spell on them was faded. Ace saw the tattoo on their cheeks were gone. He smiled as he saw them wake up.

Meanwhile, the Ninja's and Namikaze's were shocked to see Ace had the Rinnegan. The villager's were a bit confused, but knew the Rinnegan was powerful.

"ARGH!" shouted Renegade "Why do you keep getting in my way? Fine then! I will deal with you myself!"

Renegade got into a stance as his power began to rise and a black aura was surrounding him

"RAAHHHH!" The Villain screamed as the transformation was now complete

Renegade let out a breath as he finished transforming. His muscles grew a bit, but not that much. Renegade's hair was standing up and was Neon Black.

Ace widened his eyes as this looked like Super Saiyan!

"I call this Dark Super Saiyan," Chuckled the Villain

Ace and Renegade flew to the ground and stared at each other. The Villagers were hiding behind the houses and other things as they watched the fight. The ninja's were taking notes as they stared at the glaring match. The Namikaze's were paying the most attention as they watched Ace.

The ground began to shake as Ace concentrated and his hair stood up more. Ace then shouted

"HAAAAH!" Ace's hair turned gold and his transformed into full-power Super Saiyan

Ace then looked at the Dark Super Saiyan who's eyes widened at Ace's power! The Villain noted their power's were matching and they were equal strength.

"I-Its not possible…N-No-one can match me," shivered the villain

Ace chucked "Sorry to say this, but your through"

The villagers, ninja's, and Namikaze's jaw's dropped when they noticed Ace's transformation.

"H-His hair turned gold! H-Hows that possible!" shouted Kushina

"W-What is this?" asked Minato

Naruko and Mito shook in fright. They witnessed the transformation, but this one was more intimidating and more powerful. They were used to it a bit though.

Ace then vanished and punched Renegade, who followed up with a kick to Ace's face. They faded out of sight as no-one could see them anymore. All they could here was the sound behind their attacks. Ace then reappeared and punched the air which revealed Renegade who flew to the ground and coughed up blood, Renegade disappeared and then punched Ace in the gut. Ace bent over in pain and held his stomach. Renegade tried to blast him, but he dodged it and punched him away. They backed up a bit.

"At this rate nobody will win," commented Ace

"Your right, but I will still kill you!" shouted Renegade

They disappeared

The Namikaze family, who were still watching the fight, moved and sat with Naruto to get some information on Ace.

"W-What is this power? it's totally intimidating" asked Minato

"This is called Super Saiyan. Remember when Ace said his blood and D.N.A were changed? Well his blood and D.N.A were replaced with Saiyan blood and D.N.A and it allowed him to transform into this," explained Naruto

Kushina just nodded because she was just didn't want to take her eyes away from her baby boy. Even though he was an adult and they weren't related by blood and bond anymore. Naruko and Mito just watched the fight in shock.

Ace jumped back and fired multiple blasts which hit the Villain and then Renegade disappeared and then reappeared behind Ace, but Ace saw this and elbowed him in the face. Renegade shouted in pain and clutched his face and fell to the ground.

Ace then saw that this was going nowhere

' _This fight won't end like this…I need to transform to Super Saiyan 2'_ thought Ace

Ace then jumped back as Renegade stood back up with a now broken nose and was glaring at Ace. Ace smirked as he saw this

"You know this fight has been boring so I'm just going to go all out!" shouted Ace

Renegade's eyes widened! This wasn't his full power. He then saw Ace get into a stance and concentrate his power while the ground was shaking a lot from the immense power.

" _ **HAAAAAAAAH!"**_ shouted Ace as he finished transforming

Like before his hair was standing up and now his hair looked like Gogeta's hair from Dragonball. Ace smirked at the frightened look and cupped his hands and fired a small ki blast that hit Renegade in the face. Renegade flew back and but was caught by the throat. He stared down as Ace held his throat. Renegade then fired eye-beams, but Ace saw this and flew back.

' _That was close…I got to be more careful'_ thought Ace

Renegade then began to sweat as he thought he might die

' _This isn't happening! It can't be happening! How can some low-life scum be actually beating me in a fight! Well, if I can't take him down then…'_ thought Renegade as he looked to the Z-Fighters plus Naruto and his family.

Renegade then flew towards them and prepared a Ki-blast to kill them. The Namikaze's, minus Naruto, closed their eyes in fright that they might die, while the other's smirked. The Namikaze's opened their eyes when a shadow appeared over them and they saw Ace standing there with his back to them.

Ace noticed how ironic this was. When he was just a kid he was weaker then them and hated the Namikaze's. Now he was protecting them from Renegade. Don't get him wrong! He still hates them for ruining his childhood, but letting them get killed would make him worse then the bad guys and he didn't want that.

Ace then held out a hand and a Rasengan formed, Which still shocked the namikaze's, and then cupped his hands like a KaMeHaMeHa and the sphere turned Green.

Ace then vanished using Instant Transmission and reappeared behind Renegade who turned around in shock. Ace then fired the blast and completely destroyed Renegade

" _ **SPIRAL DESTRUCTION WAVE! MAX POWER!"**_ shouted Ace as he finished and dropped to the ground, but Gohan caught his father.

Gohan set Ace down and Naruto came over to them with a blue haired woman that Ace didn't know. Ace looked over to Naruto confused and Naruto saw this and connected the dots.

"Im sorry I forgot you don't know her. This is my wife, Hinata," Naruto introduced

"Hello," said Hinata

Ace's jaw dropped but then smiled. Ace didn't ever think his brother would get a wife. Ace, who was still sitting down, bowed his head.

"It's nice to meet you!" Ace smiled when he raised his head "So… when am I going to be an uncle?"

Naruto and Hinata both sputtered and blushed and the Z-fighters laughed. The Namikaze family was frowning because of the good moment. They wanted to be apart of it too. They wanted to fix their relationship with Ace, but no matter what he wouldn't let them fix it.

"Well, its time to go," Ace said as he put two fingers to his head

But before he did it he head a shout

"Wait!" shouted someone

Ace turned to look at the person who shouted and found that it was none other than Naruko.

"Brother! Wait please! We are sorry for everything and we mean it!" screamed Naruko "Please don't leave! I'll do anything! I-I'll even be your wife because that's how much I love you!"

Ace frowned at the sudden confession. He then put the fingers to his head and disappeared with Gohan and the Z-fighters. While Naruko dropped to her knee's and cried. Minato and Kushina tried to comfort Naruko and Mito glared at her a bit because she confessed before she could. Naruto and Hinata just watched in sadness. Naruko then stopped crying and looked to the heaven's.

' _I'll get you to marry me Ace! I love you and we are meant to be together!'_ thought Naruko

 _ **~Scene-Change and Time-Change~**_

6 days have passed and the Cell games were here… during this time. Gokina had went on a huge adventure by going to Namek and getting a new guardian.

Apparently, she got a Namek named Dende who was friends with Gohan and Krillin.

Then she looked for the Dragonball's and resurrected everyone who died by Renegade and his men. Lemy was brought back with them and join the Z-fighters. She took a liking to Krillin especially.

What was awesome was that the dragon could make two wishes now!

She also resurrected everyone Cell had killed because Cell had killed many people during the 6 days.

Ace turned to Bulma, who was right behind him.

"Well, were off!" said Ace

"Please… be careful and don't die," said Bulma

Ace kissed her on the forehead and nodded to her. Ace used instant transmission and stood right next to Vegita, who smirked at him. Ace saw that a guy with black hair and a belt and a guy with a microphone had their jaws dropped and their eye's widened. Ace ignored them as they were weak and useless at this point.

Cell smirked at him and Ace smirked back. The other two noticed and wondered who this guy was to get Cell's attention. The guy with the Mic came up to him.

"So who are you and what are you doing here? and if you come to watch then please step back!" said the guy

Vegita growled, but Ace stopped her before she could say anything

"My name is Ishiyama Ace and I came here to fight." said Ace

The announcer's eyes widened as he figure this guy was the former world champion of martial arts

"You're the former world champion?! It's nice to meet you and why haven't you been in the last tournaments?" asked The announcer

The guy with the belt and white cape growled as the attention was moved from him.

"There was no challenges for me at the tournament so I didn't go back," explained Ace

The announcer nodded and turned to the guy with the champion belt.

"Mr. Hercule Satan…how do you feel having another champion here with us?" asked The announcer

Hercule smirked

"I could probably beat him, he should just leave it to the real martial artist's" smirked Hercule as he tried to intimidate Ace

Ace smirked back

"Try it then _Champ_ , see how far you get against me," taunted Ace

Hercule growled and turned away, but before anything else could be said the rest of the Z-Fighter's and Android 16 showed up. They landed beside Ace. Gohan turned to Ace…

"Father, you could have waited for us to get here!" complained Gohan

Ace rubbed the back of his head and looked down sheepishly

"Sorry about that Gohan," said Ace

"Welcome everyone," greeted Cell

Android 16 walked up to the others and smiled at Krillin

"Hey 16! Your back!" greeted Krillin

"Yes and thank you…because of you help I'm finally fully functional again," 16 smiled

Ace stepped up and held a hand out in greeting

"My name is Ace, It's nice to meet you friend!" Ace greeted

16 dropped his smile

"I know who you and Gokina are, I was designed to destroy you both. Although I highly doubt I can do that now," explained 16

Ace just stepped back and frowned. Why the hell was this guy being so rude?

Ace then stepped up into the ring.

"Ok, Im first guys!" Ace stepped up

"You don't have to fight first you know, Father" explained Trunks

Ace turned to Vegita and Gokina

"What do you say Gokina? Vegita?" asked Ace

"Go ahead," smirked Vegita

"Yea, you can go first," said Gokina

Ace stepped up, but was stopped by Hercule

"Hey don't you know Im the champ around here?!" The martial arts champion said

Ace glared at the man for his stupidity

"I've had about enough of you clowns and your stupid jokes, now clear out of here before I get angry," said Hercule

"Get out of here idiot," said Krillin

Hercule looked shocked and then smirked

"Sorry I forgot, You idiots probably don't know that i'm the martial arts champion because your live your life doing nothing," said Hecule

Ace glared at him even more then walked up to Hercule and slapped him. Hercule just flew a few feet back and landed on the ground and held a hand to his cheek in shock. The announcer ran over to Hercule to see if he was ok.

"Stand back before you get yourself killed idiot," spat Ace

Cell turned to face Ace and they both smirked at each other.

"Its time," said Cell

"Lets do this!" Ace said confidently

—

Ace - Nice chapter

Gokina - Yeah, but I don't like how I was controlled

Gohan - Yeah, but dad snapped us out of it with is weird eye thing

Trunks - I think its called Rinnegan Gohan

Gine - Yeah your right Trunks

Vegita - Hurry up and end this! I want to watch the fight!

Ok then do the disclaimer Vegita

Vegita - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto and Dragonball Z. He just own's the OC's.

Gine - Make sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story

Bye Everyone!

Everyone - Bye!


	19. Chapter 19 - A Hero says Goodbye!

Welcome back to the story everyone!

Ace - Yeah and watch me destroy Cell

Vegita - We won't know if you will win yet idiot!

Gokina - Calm down! Everything will be ok in the end

Gohan - Ha! I got my seat this time Trunks

Trunks - Hehe! I don't really care Gohan

Gine - Idiots… This is the last time we will be here and you do this?!

Just do the reviews Ace

Ace - ok!

—

 _ **Stratos263**_

 _ **Ace - Thanks!**_

—

 _ **jax-naut2.0**_

 _ **Ace - Glad you liked it!**_

—

 _ **majinsy1**_

 _ **Ace - Gohan will turn Super Saiyan 2 don't worry!**_

—

Ok now Gokina do the disclaimer

Gokina - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z! He just own's the OC's!

AND START!

—

 _ **Chapter 19 - Ace vs Cell! A Hero says Goodbye!**_

—

 _Previously on Dragonball Ace Shippūden:_

 _"Sorry I forgot, You idiots probably don't know that i'm the martial arts champion because your live your life doing nothing," said Hercule_

 _Ace glared at him even more then walked up to Hercule and slapped him. Hercule just flew a few feet back and landed on the ground and held a hand to his cheek in shock. The announcer ran over to Hercule to see if he was ok._

 _"Stand back before you get yourself killed idiot," spat Ace_

 _Cell turned to face Ace and they both smirked at each other._

 _"Its time," said Cell_

 _"Lets do this!" Ace said confidently_

 _X_

 _ **Opening - Dragon Soul (English)**_

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

 _(The dragonball's fly in front of the screen )_

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

 _(Shenron appears)_

We can find paradise,

 _(Ace raises his hands while screaming and a gold aura appears)_

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

 _(A blue flash appears and it fades away to show 'Dragonball Ace Shippūden)_

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

 _(red lightning appears in a wasteland)_

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.

 _(Ace and the Z fighters appear and fly towards the sky)_

I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)

 _(A blue sky and lots of clouds is shown)_

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

 _(Ace and Gokina are on the nimbus and Gohan jumps then holds onto them with one hand around Ace and Gokina)_

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

 _(Ace goes through different battle stances)_

There is nothing we can't live through-

 _(Gohan attacks Ace while Ace dodges and Bulma, Gokina, and Vegita are in the background)_

Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.

 _(Gokina and Vegita are looking at each other on rocks and then they jump and attack each other)_

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

 _(Naruto appears and attacks an enemy ninja then Kid Gohan appears and then slashes the camera with his sword)_

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

 _(Frieza appears and transforms into his final form)_

And ride upon the wind

 _(Super Saiyan Gohan and Ace appear on-top of the lookout while Ace is in his Super Saiyan 2 form)_

All we have to do is go!

 _(The sun rises while Gohan and Ace are still on the lookout)_

Don't stop, don't stop!

 _(Vegita and 18 are seen fighting and then Piccolo and 17 are fighting)_

We're in luck now!

 _(A closeup of Ace and Gohan on the lookout is shown)_

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

 _(16 dodges cell's tail and Trunks slashes the camera, while another close up of Gohan and Ace is shown)_

We can find paradise.

 _(SSJ Ace and Cell stare at each other with smirks)_

All we have to do is go! Go!

 _(Ace and Cell are then attacking each other and are about even)_

Free your soul.

 _(The Z fighters are all shown)_

Dragon Soul!

 _(Ace and Gokina appear in instant transmission and smirk at the camera)_

 _X_

Ace and Cell stared at each other. Both had serious looks on their faces. Naruto then was seen flying and landed next to the Z-Fighters.

"Hey Uncle Naruto!" said Gohan

"Gohan! Its good to see you!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Yamcha

"I've come to watch and so did the other's!" said Naruto

"Other's?" asked Tien

Naruto gripped the Kunai and in a flash five people appeared. They were Minato, Kushina, Mito, Naruko, and Hinata

The other's just stared at the Namikaze's, but greeted Hinata

"Wonder why Ace hit that guy?" asked Gokina

"Ace probably didn't want him to get in the way, He didn't want him to get hurt," Piccolo explained

"That make's since I guess," said Krillin

Ace got into a fighting pose and so did Cell

"Alright! Let's go!" Ace shouted

Ace flew forward with amazing speed and punched Cell in the face, which surprised Cell and the rest. Ace then tried to kick Cell, but Cell saw it and caught it. Ace then threw another punch at Cell and hit him, which made Cell let go of his leg.

Ace jumped back then flew forward

Ace started giving Cell a barrage of punches and kicked Cell out of the ring. Cell stopped mid-air and flew back into the ring with a smirk. Ace and Cell both disappeared and they reappeared everywhere of them fighting. They then reappeared in the Center with Ace kicking Cell in the face and Cell flew and hit the ground.

Smoke appeared and Ace landed and made a cross sign with his hands

" _ **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**_ Ace shouted

Five clones appeared around the smoke in the center of the ring and when it cleared Cell was shown with a smirk. Cell's then looked shocked as he looked around and saw clones,

Ace pointed at Cell

"GO!"

The first clone flew first and punched Cell in the face, while another kicked Cell back, right into 3 clones that kicked Cell in the air.

Ace was shown above Cell with a Spiral Destruction Wave and when Cell looked around he saw the other clones surrounding him and there was no way to escape.

" _ **SPIRAL DESTRUCTION WAVE BARRAGE!"**_ shouted all the Ace's and they fired the blasts

Cell had no time to dodge or think because he was hit from Spiral Destruction Waves from 6 directions. Smoke appeared and the clone's disappeared with Ace landing on the ground and looking at the smoke.

' _I know your not hurt Cell, you wouldn't be hurt by that kind of attack…' thought Ace_

The smoke cleared to see Cell with his top half blow up and dropped to the ground.

' _Maybe I did kill him? Maybe he was weaker than I thought?' Ace thought/questioned_

Everybody's eyes widened and Krillin remembered something and shouted to Ace

"ACE?! HE CAN REGENERATE! CELL IS STILL ALIVE!" shouted Krillin

The other's look to him and then Cell and Cell regenerated the top half of his body. Cell fully regenerated and then smirked at Ace

"Now…You didn't think that would kill me did you?" taunted Cell

"At first no, but then I did think you died," explained Ace

"That is certainly an interesting technique you got there…mind if I try it?" asked Cell

"Go ahead, but Im confident you don't know how to use it and I'm pretty sure you can't use it," said Ace

Cell smirked and brought his hand up to make the Rasengan, but it didn't show.

"Why isn't this working?" growled Cell

Ace laughed

"You don't know how to use chakra so you won't be able to use my technique!" said Ace

Cell thought it over and then smirked

"It doesn't matter, I'm still perfection," said Cell

"Lets just go all out and see your _perfection_ " taunted Ace

Ace got into a power stance and shouted

"ARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" shouted Ace

The whole planet was shaking very fast and blue lightning surrounded Ace. Cell was still smirking, but then widened his eye's at the amazing power. The power was so strong that Hercule, the announcer, and Hercule's students were blown back, while the rest struggled to keep their footing. Smoke appeared around Ace and surrounded him and when it cleared they saw Ace as a Super Saiyan 2 with blue electricity appeared around him every now and then.

"W-What is this?" asked Kushina

"Woah look at that! Ace is the man!" shouted Yamcha

"Cell is going down! Cell won't be able to touch him!" said Krillin

"W-What is this Piccolo?" asked Tien

"While we were in space a few day's back, Ace found a way to surpass the normal Super Saiyan without losing speed," explained Piccolo

"Ace called it Super Saiyan 2," further explained Gokina

"And with it he was able to match Broli as the legendary Super Saiyan!" explained Vegita

"Go dad!" shouted Gohan

"Do it father!" shouted Trunks and Gine

The Namikaze's looked to Trunks and Gine in shock, but then looked back towards the ring

"Well done! Now its time to show my full power!" yelled Cell

Cell also got into a power stance and with a shout went to full power. But something was off…

Cell's power wasn't as strong as Ace's and Cell had begun to realize it.

"Is that it?" Ace taunted

Cell disappeared and reappeared behind Ace, but Ace saw it and elbowed Cell in the face. Cell tried to kick him, but Ace blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. Ace jumped back and stared at Cell with almost a bored look.

As a Super Saiyan 2, Ace's emotions were kind of not there. Ace was fighting a weak opponent and it only made sense that Ace was bored, but when he got angry is when his true power came to the surface.

"Is that all you got?" asked Ace "Because if it is then you won't stand a chance against me or my son, Gohan"

Everyone gasped

"What does Gohan have to do with this?" asked Gokina

"Daddy?" Gohan questioned

"What do you mean I won't stand a chance against you or Gohan?" asked Cell

Ace smirked

"I'm not even trying and you won't believe me, but my son is more powerful than you think. He even has surpassed me." said Ace

Everyone was shocked

"But dad you're a Super Saiyan 2! I haven't done that!" said Gohan in shock

Ace nodded

"That's true, but in reality you don't know you surpassed me. You're the real one who went Super Saiyan 2 back in the time chamber, but you wouldn't know it cause you passed out," explained Ace "I've just followed you lead and in fact i'm proud you surpassed me! It was my dream for you to be stronger than me!"

Gokina widened her eyes

"Your right! That day! I remember it clearly!" shouted Gokina

Ace nodded and Cell chuckled

"You won't beat me. Not you nor you son will and your delusional to think it," laughed Cell "I am perfection and your just a monkey!"

"Keep thinking that Cell, it will just make it more satisfying to defeat you," said Ace "Its over i'm gonna make sure you die and I know a good way to make you weaker Cell,"

Ace smirked and Cell looked confused

"What does Ace have up his sleeve?" asked Vegita

"I wouldn't know, he never talked about his plans about his fight with Cell," asked Gokina

Cell charged and tried to punch Ace in the face, but Ace ducked and punched him in the stomach. Making Cell lose his breath and fall to the ground.

But what the other's didn't know was that Ace was planing this and kicked him in the same place he punched Cell. Cell flew a few feet away and started choking.

"Whats happening?" asked Trunks

It looked like Cell begun to lose his lunch

"He's puking?" questioned Gine

When the other's looked they saw Cell had transformed back into semi-perfect Cell and Android 18 was on the ground unconscious. Ace saw this and transported to Cell and kicked him away. He picked up the blonde haired woman and carried her bridal style.

"This is why you will lose! I found your weakness and there is nothing you can do about it!" explained Ace

Android 18 regained consciousness and looked to see she was being carried. She looked up to see Ace had rescued her and she blushed a bit as the handsome man was her hero. Ace noticed she was awake and let her down

"Go to the others" said Ace

18 nodded and she flew to the Z-fighters. Ace turned to Cell and noticed he was growing bigger and bigger. It looked like he was going to explode. Ace raised an eyebrow and Cell laughed.

"You got distracted and that will be your downfall! Now I will blow up and destroy this planet and you along with it!" said Cell

"I'll stop you!" shouted Ace as he was about to punch Cell

Cell held up his hands and chuckled

"Do that and I will just explode sooner!" laughed Cell "I got a minute left!"

Ace gritted his teeth and then he remember something and made his decision.

It was the only way

He stepped towards Cell and made a cross sign and made a shadow clone. Ace nodded to it and the clone flew towards his friends who left to a cliff to watch the fight. While the original Ace put a two fingers to his forehead and put a hand on Cell. When the other's saw this they had a feeling of what was going to happen.

The clone stopped in front of the Z-Fighters and relaid the message he was sent to tell them.

"Boss wanted to say something to each one of you and this was his backup plan incase something like this happened," began The Clone

The clone turned to Gokina

"This is what boss said 'Gokina, you were my first friend and family and I thank you for that and thank you for being there for me in the roughest times, I love you my wife' and thats what he said to you" said the clone

He turned towards Gohan

"Gohan the boss said 'Gohan, my son, i'm so proud of you and every time I look at you I see how amazing you have become, I love you my son' and that is it" said The clone

The clone turned to Vegita, Trunks, and Gine

"The boss said 'Trunks, Vegita, Gine…I know you guys are probably mad at me, but I have to do this its the only way! I love you guys' and thats what he said" said Clone Ace

The clone turned to Naruto and Hinata

"He said this to you guys 'Im glad you guys were here because then I could say goodbye to you guys, have a good life'" said the clone

The clone turned Broli

"Boss said 'Thank you for helping out with Renegade and thanks for helping Bulma! Thank you for spending time with me and my family' said Boss" stated the Clone

The shadow clone turned to Krillin

"Krillin boss said you were his best friend and that he hoped you had a good life," said Clone Ace

The clone turned to the rest of the Z-Fighters

"Sorry guys but this is the only plan I had for this type of ending, Goodbye to everyone of you," said the Clone and then the clone popped out of existence

They turned towards the real Ace and the Namikaze's were a little sad they didn't get a goodbye. Ace had a small sad smile and waved goodbye and with that Ace disappeared along with Cell.

"NO!" shouted Gokina

"YOU FOOL!" shouted Vegita

"NO DADDY!" yelled Gohan

"FATHER!" shouted Trunks and Gine

Broli stayed emotionless, but had tears running down her face

"ACE!" shouted the rest of the Z-Fighters

"BROTHER!" shouted the Namikaze siblings

"SON!" shouted the Namikaze parents

Android 18 stayed in silence. She didn't know what to feel at the moment

 _ **~With Ace~**_

"ACE WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?!" shouted King Kai

Ace smiled sadly

"Sorry King Kai, but this is the only thing I can think of," said Ace

"Well, you should of called first," said King Kai in a joking matter

"Yeah, but haven't you heard of a surprise?" Ace joked back

"N-NOOOOOOO!" Shouted Cell as he blew up and killed Ace, King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory

 _ **~With the others~**_

Gokina fell to the ground as did Gohan and punched the ground, while Vegita, Trunks, and Gine clenched their fists .

"No, Ace…He's dead" said Piccolo

"No…" said Krillin

"DADDY!" shouted a sobbing Gohan and he yelled so loud that you could hear it for miles

The other's stood in silence for their fallen comrade and Krillin put a head on Gohan's back and comforted him.

 _ **~Back with Ace~**_

"Hey guys, sorry about this," said Ace

King Kai glared at him

"How could you! Because of you our planet was destroyed and now I'm dead!" shouted the Kai

"Hey wait…where is Cell?" asked Ace

"Wait Cell is not here? Then that means Cell was not killed!" shouted King Kai

"WHAT?!" shouted Ace in worry

 _ **~Back with The Z-Fighters~**_

The wind picked up and the dust appeared. Lightning was everywhere and everyone sensed the power that was coming.

Cell had returned

A blast fired out and hit Trunks and went through Gine and Killed them. Vegita looked in shock as her daughter was killed and then looked to see Trunks killed.

The other's were in shock as they looked at Cell who had come back and in his perfect form.

Gohan gritted his teach and clenched his hand as he was glaring at Cell. He then felt the anger at having lost his father, his future brother and sister and looked to the sky and shouted

The earth began rumbling and everyone looked to Gohan in shock.

Gohan's muscles grew and his hair stood up tall and his power increased by a good amount. Ishiyama Gohan was going to show this guy why you shouldn't mess with his family.

Gohan had become a Super Saiyan 2 and learned to control it

It was over and Gohan was so angry he begun to channel his inner power and made a Rasengan and added Ki to it and charged the Spiral Destruction Wave that his father taught him.

Cell was in shock, but charged a Super Kamehameha.

 _ **~With Ace~**_

Ace knew what was happening and knew what to do so while channeling his energy to Gohan

" _ **Your son has a lot of power" said Kurama**_

' _How are you still here?' asked Ace_

" _ **The Sage thought I would be better with you…some reason I'm not dead so yea" explained Kurama**_

' _Um ok?' said a confused Ace_

Ace grabbed King Kai's shoulder and watched the fight going on between his son and Cell and hoped they would win

 _ **~With Gohan~**_

Gohan can sense the new energy coming from his father and together they made a brand new move

' _ **FATHER!'**_ Ace's voice rang in everyone's heads including Cell

" _ **SON!"**_ shouted Gohan

" _ **SPIRAL DESTRUCTION WAVE!"**_ Ace/Gohan screamed together

Gohan fired the blast and behind Gohan was an image of Ace as a Super Saiyan 2

Cell launched his attack, but when they collided Cell's blast was easily overpowered by the father-son attack and was soon destroyed by the power.

The other's watched in shock as Cell was destroyed by the Full-blooded saiyan child.

Gohan had won

When it was over Gohan fell to the ground exhausted and transformed back into his regular form. While the Z-Fighters plus Naruto and Hinata ran up to him to congratulate him while the other's were kind of confused.

But all that Gohan was paying attention to was the compliments Ace was giving him through him mind

' _Im so proud of you Gohan!' said Ace_

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

They went to the lookout and called upon the dragon Shenron. Its been a few hours and Naruto and Hinata plus the Namikaze family all went home, While the other's went to the lookout to resurrect Trunks and Gine and hopefully Ace himself. Vegita went home to tell the news to Bulma and her family, while also deciding to rest up

"We wish back everyone that was killed by Cell!" shouted Gohan

" _ **It shall be done!" the Dragon said "It is done! What is your next wish?"**_

Gine and Trunks awoke and everyone cheered

"Hmm? I was hoping Ace would come back," said Gokina

"Hey Shenron! Can you bring Ace back to life?" asked Yamcha

" _ **It cannot be done! Ace had already died before so it is not within my power to bring him back to life" shouted Shenron**_

"Damn," said Krillin

 _ **~With Ace~**_

King Kai looked to Ace

"Ive gotten word from the Supreme Kai-" began King Kai who was cut off by Ace

"Supreme Kai? Who's that?" asked Ace

"He's the top Kai who's above the grand Kai" explained King Kai "and he said to stay here for Seven years until the next Worlds Martial Arts Tournament"

"B-But! I can't leave my family! I can't abandon them like my old family abandoned me!"

"I'm sorry, but its out of our hands Ace," explained King Kai "You won't be able to be revived. You need to talk to your family and friends, but don't tell them the Supreme Kai ordered you to do this. Just tell them you will keep being dead."

Ace nodded and gritted his teeth and clenched his hand in anger

 _ **~With The others~**_

"Hey I've got an idea! How about we use the second wish to get to New Namek and use those dragonball's to wish Ace back!" said Yamcha

' _NO!'_

"What daddy?" asked Gohan

' _Don't use that wish! I'm sorry to say this but I have to stay in the otherworld! If I stayed then people like Frieza, Cell, and Renegade would come after you guys and you would get hurt! I would never forgive myself if that happened' said Ace 'I guess what i'm trying to say that since Gohan is so strong now that you guys don't need me anymore!'_

"We still need you daddy!" said Gohan

' _I wish you all the best and when you come up here tell me all thats happened!' said Ace_

"Wait Father!" said Trunks

' _Goodbye everyone!' said Ace_

There was a small silence as they mourned the loss of the Hero's death.

 _ **~Scene-Change~**_

Some time has passed since Cell has been defeated and everyone was still mourning the loss of Ace, but they kept their smiles up as they said goodbye to their friends Trunks and Gine.

"Goodbye everyone!" shouted Trunks and Gine as they disappeared

Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see an image of his father smiling at him, but it faded away and they all went back into the house.

 _ **~With Ace~**_

Punching and Kicking

That was all Ace was doing at the moment since he had to train for the next tournament to compete in it. He knew he was stronger than the humans, but if he was right…

and he was usually right

There was going to be a new threat at this tournament that not even a Super Saiyan 2 could beat. So that would mean for Ace that he had to train even harder than before…

He had to go beyond a Super Saiyan 2!

X

So… what did you think?

Ace - … IM DEAD!

Gokina - Go beyond a Super Saiyan 2? Is that even possible

Gohan - Who knows, but that would be cool

Trunks - Well its time to leave for us

Gine - goodbye!

Everyone - Bye Trunks and Gine

I'll miss them

Ace - me too, but Swordmaster why am I dead?

You will find out now do the disclaimer Gohan

Gohan - Swordmaster doesn't own Naruto or Dragonball Z! He just own's the OC's!

Ace - Make sure to review, follow, and favorite this story!

See ya next time!

Everyone - BYE!

X

 _ **Ending Song - Yeah! Break! Care! Break! (English)**_

Live your life, don't stop until it's done

 _(The Dragonball's are inside the capsule corp house)_

Once you live for love then you've already won

 _(Ace is staring out of a window with his arms crossed and back turned)_

When I look up through the infinite sky

(It shows a Kid Ace and being yelled at by The Namikaze parent's)

I never thought that it could come to this

(Then It shows a Teen Ace training with Master Roshi)

Just take my hand and together we'll fly

(Adult Ace at the Martial art's tournament with Gokina's holding his arm)

Let's go, I know, how high?

(It show's Ace staring at the Nine Tails and the Nine-tails is staring back)

Soar above the clouds and see such

(Gokina, Gohan, Vegita, Bulma (holding Baby Trunks and Baby Gine), Broli, Future Trunks, and Future Gine)

beauty all around

(Piccolo (With his back turned), Mr. Popo, Kami, and Kid Dende are shown)

This irreplaceable world needs us now

(Krillin, Oolong, Turtle, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Korin, Naruto and Hinata are shown)

We have to join in the fight

(Tien, Yamcha, Launch, and Chiaotzu are shown)

(Then a silhouette evil Piccolo shows glaring at the camera with red eyes)

(Then a silhouette evil Vegita and Nappa are shown glaring at the camera with red eyes)

(A silhouette evil Frieza is shown glaring at the camera with red eyes)

(Then a silhouetted Renegade is shown glaring at the camera)

(Then a silhouetted Perfect Cell is shown glaring at the camera)

Live your life like a KameHame-Ha

(Gokina is shown doing a KaMeHaMeHa to the sky)

Give your all, don't ever give up!

(Ace is crouching and using Kaioken)

When we're together, I know we can win

(Gokina is shown with her hands raised and gathering energy for the spirit bomb)

I have you to believe in!

(Ace is shown in the background with his back turned)

Live your life, don't stop until it's done

(Gokina is rushing towards the camera while using a Kaioken times 20)

Give your all, don't ever give up

(Super Saiyan Ace, who's hair is swishing from power and his aura is on fire and his back is turned, is on Namek and glaring at Frieza, who is on a pillar of rock)

All you need is love and to believe in yourself

(Ace catches the four star dragon ball and then smirks at the camera)

It's easier when you believe

 _(Ace, Gohan, Gokina, the rest of the Z-fighters, Vegita, Broli, Bulma (With Baby Gine and Baby Trunks), Puar, Turtle, Master Roshi, Kami, Mr. Popo, Yajirobe, Korin, Launch, Future Gine, Future Trunks, Naruto, and Hinata are shown while Shenron is in the background)_


	20. Chapter 20 - To the Tournament!

Welcome back to the story everyone and Happy Thanksgiving!

Ace (sobbing) - Im still dead

(older) Gohan - Father! Stop crying…

Vegita - idiot! Stop! We need to start the show!

Gokina - Ok! I'm so psyched! Is there something beyond a Super Saiyan 2?

Gohan - I hope so!

Do the reviews Gohan!

Gohan - ok!

—

 _ **Stratos263**_

 _ **Gohan - Next Chapter is here!**_

—

 _ **jax-naut2.0**_

 _ **Gohan - Glad you liked it!**_

—

 _ **OmegaTheMessiah**_

 _ **Gohan - Yeah, Dad was furious he forgot he could use shadow clones, but people make mistakes!**_

—

 _ **majinsy1**_

 _ **Gohan - Thanks and the buu saga is here!**_

—

Ok Ace do the declaimer

Ace - NO!

Why not?

Ace - YOU KILLED ME THATS WHY NOT!

Ok then! Vegita do the disclaimer and get this over with

Vegita - FINE! But this chapter better be worth it

um fine?

Vegita - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z! He just own's the OC's!

AND START!

 _ **(Important Note = I updated the chapters so Broli isn't Ace's wife right away!)**_

—

 _ **Chapter 20 - To the tournament! Ace meet's his kids!**_

—

 _Previously on Dragonball Ace Shippūden:_

 _Some time has passed since Cell has been defeated and everyone was still mourning the loss of Ace, but they kept their smiles up_

 _as they said goodbye to their friends Trunks and Gine._

 _"Goodbye everyone!" shouted Trunks and Gine as they disappeared_

 _Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see an image of his father smiling at him, but it faded away and they all went back into the house._

 _~With Ace~_

 _Punching and Kicking_

 _That was all Ace was doing at the moment since he had to train for the next tournament to compete in it. He knew he was stronger_

 _than the humans, but if he was right…_

 _and he was usually right_

 _There was going to be a new threat at this tournament that not even a Super Saiyan 2 could beat. So that would mean for Ace that he had to train even harder than before…_

 _He had to go beyond a Super Saiyan 2!_

 _ **X**_

 _ **Opening - Dragon Soul (English)**_

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

 _(The dragonball's fly in front of the screen )_

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

 _(Shenron appears)_

We can find paradise,

 _(Ace raises his hands while screaming and a gold aura appears)_

All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.

 _(A blue flash appears and it fades away to show 'Dragonball Ace Shippūden)_

Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).

 _(red lightning appears in a wasteland)_

Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.

 _(Ace and the Z fighters appear and fly towards the sky)_

I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)

 _(A blue sky and lots of clouds is shown)_

Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.

 _(Ace and Gokina are on the nimbus and Kid Gohan jumps then holds onto them with one hand around Ace and Gokina)_

We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.

 _(Ace goes through different battle stances)_

There is nothing we can't live through-

 _(Teen Gohan attacks Ace while Ace dodges and Bulma, Gokina, Vegita, and Broli are in the background)_

Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.

 _(Gokina and Vegita are looking at each other on rocks and then they jump and attack each other)_

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!

 _(Naruto appears and attacks an enemy ninja then Kid Gohan appears and then slashes the camera with his sword)_

Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.

 _(Frieza appears and transforms into his final form)_

And ride upon the wind

 _(Ace, who has a halo above his head, is standing in the middle of the ring at the Worlds martial arts tournament)_

All we have to do is go!

 _(The sun rises and Ace simply stares at it)_

Don't stop, don't stop!

 _(Vegita and Pui Pui are seen fighting and then Piccolo and Debura are fighting)_

We're in luck now!

 _(A closeup of Ace in the ring is shown)_

Don't stop, there's so much to be found.

 _(Goku dodges Vegita's fists and Gohan slashes the camera with the Z-Sword, while another close up Ace is shown with him glaring at the sun)_

We can find paradise.

 _(SS2J Ace and Kid Buu stare at each other with smirks)_

All we have to do is go! Go!

 _(Ace and Buu are then attacking each other)_

Free your soul.

 _(The Z fighters are all shown)_

Dragon Soul!

 _(Ace appears in instant transmission and smirk at the camera)_

 _ **X**_

It has been seven years since Ace's death and it was a peaceful life on earth.

"Come on Goten, Trunks, Gine! Its time to go train for the tournament!" said Gohan

Gohan had changed a lot! His hairstyle was the same (Gohan's hair during Cell Games). Gohan grew about as tall as his father and he continued to train everyday to keep up his strength and not get weaker, but he never advanced in strength. Gohan missed his father terribly the past seven years, but knew that his father did right thing.

Trunks and Gine, who were both 8 at the time and looked exactly like their future counterparts, nodded their heads and walked after him.

"Coming Gohan!" said a cheerful 7 year old boy

This boy was a year younger than Trunks and Gine and looked like his mother if Gokina was a boy.

This was Ishiyama Goten, He is the son that Ace never knew about.

The three kids and Gohan took off towards an abandoned wasteland where they trained at.

The three children always asked what their father was like from Gohan, Their mothers, and others that knew their father. They always said that Ace was a kind and amazing person who was the strongest in the whole universe.

But they always wondered…

Who was their father?

 _ **~With Gokina~**_

Gokina and Vegita were both training in the gravity chamber at this moment. They let Gohan train the three, but they were surprised that the little kids could turn Super Saiyan.

Why were they training you ask?

Ace was coming to the Worlds Martial Arts tournament to compete and they wanted to be prepared. Ace was the self-improvement type and they wanted to get more training. They both had become Super Saiyan 2, but for some reason Vegita was always a step behind Gokina, so it took longer. Vegita always insisted to be alone to train by herself, but even she knew the strengths of having a sparing partner.

Gokina took Ace's death the hardest. She knew him longer and loved him with all her heart. When he died, she was lost for a few days, until Gohan got her back on her feet. When she found out she was pregnant again, she was sad that Ace wasn't there. When Goten was finally born, Gokina rested for a day and then went back to training to get her strength back up.

Vegita was also taking Ace's death rather hard, but after Gokina went back to training then so did she.

Bulma had cried for a couple days, but had to be strong since she had to take care of the newly born Goten and Trunks and Gine. When she works though, Naruto watches them.

Naruto and Hinata moved out of Konoha, to the Namikaze's sadness, to live in peace with their children, Bolt and Himawari. They moved in with Gokina and the rest and had sometimes everyday he would train in the gravity chamber with bolt for an hour. Hinata and Himawari practice as well in the gravity chamber, but never really turn up the gravity. Naruto and Hinata work for Bulma and thats how they help out and are not a burden, even though they are told they weren't burdens.

Broli sometimes trained with them, but even still she left it to Gokina and Vegita. When asked why, she said she was afraid of losing control of her powers. So with that, she helped Bulma with her work at the Capsule Corporation. Broli felt a really sad that Ace died and she never told him her feelings for him.

Android 18 had no where to go and was conflicted over her feelings for Ace. Bulma felt bad for her and let her move into the house because they had plenty of room. Android 18 usually helps out sometimes at Capsule corporation and watches Trunks, Gine, and Goten sometimes. She doesn't really mind it, in fact she enjoys it.

The Namikaze family still lived in Konoha and were sad when Ace died. They were even more upset that Naruto and Hinata both dropped being Shinobi and moved away.

 _ **~With Ace~**_

Ace, who was training intensively for the past seven years and was excited to see his family again, was punching and kicking with weights on his wrists and ankles.

Ace had realized his stupidity when he killed himself and not sent a clone to use instant transmission. He could have saved himself and watched Trunks and Gine grow up. Of course Ace didn't know about Goten because he was never mentioned when he contacted Gokina that he was going to the world martial arts tournament.

So Ace trained intensively and got Super Saiyan 2 under control. Like he did with Super Saiyan 1 when he stayed in it all the time, Ace did that with Super Saiyan 2 and in a month he was back to training. Of course, Ace did have a transformation beyond that of a Super Saiyan 2 that he called Super Saiyan 3, but he wouldn't let his family know that just yet. Ace had gained control Super Saiyan 3 after a _very_ long time because the transformation was really hard to get used to.

"Ace! How about we change the weight on those?" asked King Kai

Ace turned to look at King Kai

"Sure! How many?" asked Ace

 _ **~At the Tournament~**_

The Ishiyama family, Hyuga-Namikaze family, Broli, Android 18, Krillin, Lemy, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Piccolo, Puar, and Oolong just showed up to the tournament. They were waiting for Ace to show up since he said he would be there.

Goten, Trunks, and Gine were very nervous to meet their father.

"When is Ace gonna be here Gokina?" asked Naruto

"I don't know. He didn't give us an exact time," stated Gokina

Everyone looked around, but then they heard a strange noise and turned around to see Ace and Baba

Ace smiled

"Hey Guys!" Ace shouted

Everyone stared in disbelief and had tears in their eyes. Ace had returned! Gohan, Krillin, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar all rushed to him and hugged him.

"Welcome back sweetheart," said a teary eyed Bulma

"Ace, welcome back, I missed you!" said Gokina

Everyone stopped hugging him and before anything else could happened he was smacked and he flew into a tree. Ace face stung and he looked up to see a glaring Vegita and he gulped while everyone stared amused.

"Idiot! I can't believe i'm saying this, but I missed you as well. But your still an idiot for dying!" said Vegita

Ace chuckled nervously

"I missed you all too!" stated Ace

Ace got up and noticed the three children, they were hiding behind Gokina. Ace knew that these were his kids, but didn't know the boy with black hair's name

"Goten, Trunks, Gine… It's ok.." Gokina comforted

"Hey! Who are those kids hiding behind you leg Gokina?" Ace asked/wondered

They each popped a head out from behind Gokina, each a little nervous

"Im Goten," introduced the 7 year old

"I-Im Trunks," stated the 8 year old boy

"Im Gine," introduced the 8 year old girl

Ace stepped up

"Im Ace!" Ace smiled and went down on one knee and looked into their eyes

They each ran forward and hugged him

"Daddy!" they each screamed

Ace hugged them all and had a few tears in his eyes, but laughed all the same. The other's smiled at the father and children moment and were glad for the kids. The kids were the happiest out of everyone…They got to meet their father!

"You got 24 hours Ace, that is all I can do sorry," stated Baba

"Don't worry it's ok! Thanks Baba!" Ace smiled

Ace stood up and then looked to Gohan

"Gohan, I love you and all, but what is that ridiculous outfit you wearing son?" asked Ace

Everyone laughed

"Dad! Not you too!" whined Gohan "I thought you would at least think this looked cool?"

Ace snickered a bit

"Well, whatever you wanna wear is your business, but I just wanted to call you out on it," explained Ace

Ace turned to Naruto and Hinata

"Yo!" greeted Ace

"Hey Ace! I would like you to meet Bolt and Himawari! Kids, this is your uncle Ace!" introduced Naruto

"Hello!" the kids greeted

"Hi!" smiled Ace

Ace turned to Broli

"Hey Broli!"

Broli blushed and greeted Ace back

"Hey! I think we should head to the registration area to get signed up before it closes," stated Piccolo

"Yea! Your right," smiled Ace

Ace couldn't stop himself from smiling. He was just so damn happy that he got to see his friends and family. Anyway, They walked over to the registration desk and walked up and got signed up. Trunks, Gine, and Goten each had to go into the newly made Junior Division. Needless to say, the kids were all upset. The fighters and spectators of the group went their separate ways. Ace, Gokina, Gohan, Vegita, Gine, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, Piccolo, and Android 18 were the only ones competing.

As they walked, Trunks, Gine, and Goten took small glances at Ace

"So whats with the hair Krillin?" asked Ace

"I grew it back obviously," stated Krillin "I changed it because Lemy wanted me too, we're married you know?"

"Congrats Krillin! Sorry I wasn't there for you're wedding," apologized Ace

"It's ok," waved off Krillin

Ace took noticed of Android 18

"Sup' 18!" greeted Ace

18 blushed a bit and waved. Ace raised an eyebrow, but turned his attention to Piccolo and Vegita who were in head of everyone. Ace also noticed Gohan go somewhere.

Ace turned back to Krillin and laughed, but they were interrupted by a reporter

"Hi! Where are you guy's from?" asked the reporter

"Me? Im dead, just back for the day ma'am," explained Ace, who pointed to his halo

"That's a funny joke," laughed the reporter

"It's not a joke," stated Ace

"Uh? Tell us where you got that head accessory," lightly demanded the reporter

"You get it when you die," Ace sweat-dropped…was he not being clear or something?

The camera suddenly exploded and Ace just waved it off and walked away with Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Gine all following. They boys went to the male locker rooms, while the girls went to the girl locker rooms. After that, they made their way to the stadium. Ace had Gine on his shoulders, while Goten and Trunks raced each other.

Gokina was by his side and so was Krillin.

They got out of the tunnel and saw a lot of people. Ace let Gine down and she walked over to Goten and Trunks and talked with them.

"Hey! Its you guys!" greeted the announcer

"Hey!" greeted Ace, Krillin, and Gokina

"Wow, I haven't seen you guys in a while! Tell me something Ace, it wasn't Mr. Satan who beat Cell, it was you right?" asked the announcer

"Well, I would have won, but the real savior is Gohan," Ace pointed to Gohan, who smiled shyly

"I knew Mr. Satan lied! Listen, Im glad you guys are here, the last few tournaments were boring! Uh say are all of them with you?" asked the announcer

"Yep!" nodded Ace

"Awesome, you guys aren't gonna blow up the ring like you almost did last time?" asked the announcer

Ace and Piccolo smirked at each other

"We'll try," said Piccolo

"Thats exactly the kind of attitude these tournaments have been lacking! So tell me, have you always had that gold ring above your head?" asked Mr. Announcer

"Well actually I died during my fight with Cell, but they let me come back and compete!" explained Ace

"Well, I believe you! I mean you guys have done weirder things before so it would be dumb of me to question and think your crazy!" laughed the announcer

The announcer soon left and told them good left. They then heard cheering and noticed Mr. Satan come out. Ace frowned at him, Ace knew about him taking the credit and knew it wasn't right for him to do that. Ace didn't really care though to be honest, but it made him an even bigger idiot/fool in his eye.

"All right, lets go!" cheered Ace

They walked forward and Ace was excited to see what would happen at this tournament!

—

Man we came a long way! I can't believe we are already in the Buu saga!

Ace - Me neither! I didn't think we would get this far!

Gokina - Well we did!

Gohan - Anyway, we should end this off

Vegita - yeah so hurry and end this already!

Ace - Swordmaster1331 does not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

Gokina - Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite this story!

Bye everyone!

Everyone - Bye!

 _ **X**_

 _ **Ending Song - Yeah! Break! Care! Break! (English)**_

Live your life, don't stop until it's done

 _(The Dragonballs are inside the capsule corp house)_

Once you live for love then you've already won

 _(Ace is staring out of a window with his arms crossed and back turned)_

When I look up through the infinite sky

 _(It shows a Kid Ace and being yelled at by The Namikaze parent's)_

I never thought that it could come to this

 _(Then It shows a Teen Ace training with Master Roshi)_

Just take my hand and together we'll fly

 _(Adult Ace at the Martial art's tournament with Gokina's holding his arm)_

Let's go, I know, how high?

 _(Ace, who has a halo, appears in front of his friends and family at the tournament)_

Soar above the clouds and see such

 _(Gokina, Gohan, Vegita, Bulma, Broli, Android 18, Kid Trunks, Goten and Kid Gine)_

beauty all around

 _(Piccolo (With his back turned), Mr. Popo, and Dende are shown)_

This irreplaceable world needs us now

 _(Krillin, Lemy, Oolong, Turtle, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Korin, Naruto, Hinata, Bolt, and Himawari are shown)_

We have to join in the fight

 _(Tien, Yamcha, Launch, and Chiaotzu are shown)_

 _(Then a silhouette evil Piccolo shows glaring at the camera with red eyes)_

 _(Then a silhouette evil Vegita and Nappa are shown glaring at the camera with red eyes)_

 _(A silhouette evil Frieza is shown glaring at the camera with red eyes)_

 _(Then a silhouetted Perfect Cell is shown glaring at the camera)_

 _(Then a silhouetted Kid Buu is shown glaring at the camera)_

Live your life like a KameHame-Ha

 _(Gokina is shown doing a KaMeHaMeHa to the sky)_

Give your all, don't ever give up!

 _(Ace is crouching and using Kaioken)_

When we're together, I know we can win

 _(Gokina is shown with her hands raised and gathering energy for the spirit bomb)_

I have you to believe in!

 _(Ace is shown in the background with his back turned)_

Live your life, don't stop until it's done

 _(Gokina is rushing towards the camera while using a Kaioken times 20)_

Give your all, don't ever give up

 _(Super Saiyan Ace, who's hair is swishing from power and his aura is on fire and his back is turned, is on Namek and glaring at Frieza, who is on a pillar of rock)_

All you need is love and to believe in yourself

 _(Ace catches the four star dragon ball and then smirks at the camera)_

It's easier when you believe

 _(Ace, Gohan, Gokina, the rest of the Z-fighters, Vegita, Broli, Android 18, Bulma, Kid Gine, Kid Trunks, Goten, Lemy, Puar, Turtle, Master Roshi, Dende, Mr. Popo, Yajirobe, Korin, Launch, Naruto, Hinata, Bolt, and Himawari are shown while Shenron is in the background)_

 _ **X**_


End file.
